Unknowingly Knowing the Past
by Ellie is a freak name
Summary: The Cullens know nothing of Twilight:the book by Meyer entailing their secrets.No one in Forks does.But Ella does.Now she's in Forks,so are the Cullens. Will she affect their lives with her knowlege?Will she even tell them?How would they react?cannon pair
1. figuring it out

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria. Aren't they supposed to sell food here? The stuff in the lunch line doesn't look like food to me. Beef stew, is supposed to have something in it that resembles beef. Or at least some sort of meat. Or anything from the damn food pyramid! I don't think 'gray slop' is a real food product. I don't really like my food gray.

Oh, well.

I grabbed the 'beef stew' and something that was labeled _fruit_ (the colorful sign doesn't fool me). And I walked into the table area and stopped frozen. Damn.

This school is more cliquey than my last school. And I was going private! (seriously anyone who tells you catholic girls can't be bitchy is lying to you) These kids must have know each other since they were born or something. This is _way_ to 'small town' for me. My last school had 800 kids, and I thought that was too small town. (yet it was the second smallest school in the town) This place has like 200! They fit everyone in one lunch period. Damn. (is that going to be my new favorite word?)

I walked over to a table that had four girls sitting there. I looked right in the girls faces and made sure they knew I was standing there. I'm not going to wait an hour for you to stop talking, just so I can sit down. Hello, I'm a person, I get tired…and bored. What is she even talking about? Corn?

"Hey, my name's Ella. I'm new." I seriously doubt they need to be told. A new kid in town probably makes the front page in this town.

"Hey. I'm Natalie, welcome to Forks." Oh, did I mention I'm in Forks? As in Forks, Washington? (yes that really is a real town, so is Sandwich, Illinois. They have killer hot dogs.) This 'lovely' town is the sight of my _favorite _books. Twilight series! Obviously. I was excited at first when I got here. Then I saw the weather. It sucks worse then when we lived in Wisconsin. (no offence to people who love Wisconsin, you're just too cloudy for me)

They started to introduce themselves around the table. "I'm Jessica." "I'm Maggie." "I'm Abby." I smiled at all of them. Maybe I'll actually have friends here. Plus one for Forks! That's one pro Forks, five against. Not good odds.

"Can I sit here?" Got to stay polite, kiddies. They nodded. I didn't really expect them to say no. That would be very bitchy of them. (who says 'bitchy?!)I guess that with everyone knowing everyone else in this town, you have to have good manners. Sadly, that didn't apply in my old town. Being mortified by someone laughing in my face when I asked to sit down I one thing I wish I haven't done. Oh, well, too late to go back now.

I sat down on the only open chair (just kidding this table is like half empty). I looked around trying to remember the names they just told me. My brain works on hyper drive. I'm always thinking like ten things at once. I'm not all that happy about it, but what can you do? You take what the Lord gave you. Plastic surgery for the thought process is one thing yet to be discovered, and one thing I will most definitely do without. Unnecessary medical practices frighten me. Oh, kind of swerved off topic there. What was I thinking about? Names. Natalie, Jessica, Maggie, and Abby. Got it. They're not that hard. I can remember those. Strange…one is named Jessica, just like the Twilight series. And she looks just like the description in the book. But 'Jessica' is a popular name. I had four 'Jessica's' is one class. I know, insane!

I scoped out the room once the other girls got back into their discussion about….whatever. There was pretty much the normal high school set-up. Jock table, nerd table, cheerleader table, rebel table, loner table, genius table (different than nerds, nerds can be dumb), a sprinkle of plain-Jane tables, and…WHAT?!

HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD! Oops. That was my bad. Sorry God, surprise and shock makes me crazy. It was like a shot of espresso…or a sledge hammer to your skull. Whatever floats your boat.

Ok, back to surprise. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? I watched the boy sitting at the table I was currently staring at wince slightly. It was barely noticeable, but it was enough confirmation for me. The boy turned slightly in my direction, I could see his eyes flick just slightly towards my face (I'm hiding my shock from my features, but my eyes were no doubly burning with surprise) and away. No human would be able to register anything with that quick of a flick. But I'm positive he already mapped out my face, and could recognize me in the crowd in Time Square on New Years Eve.

Also, did I mention his eyes? They're gold. Honey gold. Unbelievably gorgeous gold. Make your heart melt gold. Damn, he's hot.

But he's taken. I know it, but I'm also positive no one else in this cafeteria knows it (not including his family, and the girl-obviously-). The fragile looking girl sitting beside him. With the long mahogany-brown hair, heart shaped face, and equally gold eyes. (and before you ask, no I am not crushing on a girl, I'm describing her. Be mature.)

Her guy has reddish bronze hair that's just messy enough to be sexy and is sheet pale, also so still he looks frozen. I will bet you a college tuition at Harvard that he would also _feel_ ice cold if I touched him. And I'll bet you what the stock exchange lost when it crashed in June that his name starts with an _E_. Let's find out.

"Um…" I got the girls that was sitting next to me's attention, "Who's that?" I pointed over to the table (the table that I would _love _to be sitting at right now). She looked and then sadly shook her head.

"That's Edward and Renesmee Masen, Isabella and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." I must have missed when Alice left. Wait! Didn't Jessica say the exact same thing in _Twilight_?! (minus Renesmee, and Isabella but still!) I nodded slowly. Should I start quoting? I wonder if I'll get the same answers.

"They are…very nice-looking."

"Yes! They're all _together _though- Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and Edward and Isabella, I mean. And they _live _together." I could tell she felt the same resentment that Jessica in the book did. _Weird_.

Well I guess it's not _that_ weird. Who wouldn't talk about that? Yet I knew they were married, so I didn't matter to me. Wait! What about Jacob? Not that I'm a big Jacob fan or anything, but he was living with them when everything ended. Oops, back to quoting. Well, while I can, I'm not crushing on Renesmee, so I don't think I really want to get into that.

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related…."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins -the blondes- and they're foster children. And the Masens are brother and sister too."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt of something like that."

Ok, is anyone else like getting a little scared how she says the _exact same thing_ are Jessica Stanley?

"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so…I thing Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though." I'm officially freaked out. No more quoting. Maybe I can get a different answer.

"They been here awhile?" I'm curious, and it's not the exact quote, so I pass.

"No, they just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska." Or not. Wow, did they want to repeat their lives or something? This is just creepy. Moving off topic. I'll figure out the rest later.

"Um… what's your name again? I'm sorry, just I'm bad at remembering." She nodded and smiled, but I can bet she was chewing me out in her head for forgetting her name.

"Jessica." I smiled at her. Totally fake, but she doesn't need to know that.

"What's your last name?" She narrowed her eyes at me. What did I do? Isn't that like a normal question? What, does she think I'll try to buy drugs under her name or something? Do I look like someone who robs a store then tells the cops this random girl I met at my new school that's pretending to be my friend really did it, and they should book _her_? I really wasn't going for that when I wore I t-shirt and jeans this morning. I didn't know track t-shirts were offensive. Jeez.

"Why do you want to know?" Did she really just ask me that? Really does 'Olympia Track Meet 2006' scream _ESCAPED CONVICT _to you? I shrugged, the perfect display of nonchalance (Is she trying to make me sweat?)

"I was just wondering." She automatically straightened up and smiled at me.

"Oh, ok!" Multiple personality disorder much? "It's 'Stanley'." I did a double-take. Did she really just say 'Stanley'?

"Wait, did you just say 'Stanley'?" She nodded furiously. (Damn, wasn't she like angry-suspicious a second ago? Now she looks excited enough to pee her pants.) Ok, I got to check these other last names.

"Urm…what's everyone else's? Just curious." For some reason, _now _she had no problem telling me people's last names.

"That's Natalie Mallory, Maggie Webber, and Abby Crowley." Whoa. This is getting too _Twilight Zone_. "And this is Nate Newton." she was referring to the boy that looked suspiciously like Mike Newton that was taking a seat beside her.

**A/N: I know Nate Newton is a little dry and repetitive, but I thought Nate was the perfect name, and that is nothing to the kid in my class named John John Johns. So this has nothing on repetitive names. (he has like 6 brothers though, so I think his parents ran out of names.)**

"Hello. And you are?" I nodded curtly, a little freaked, and cautious because he _is_ supposedly Mike Newton's descendent.

"Ella Grace." he smiled at me. I suppressed my shiver (of disgust).

Jessica looked up at Nate like he was her Edward. I couldn't suppress this shiver. Must be history repeating itself, but by how much?

"Uh, Jessica?" She whipped her head around to look at me.

"Yep?"

"I think I've head of someone named 'Jessica Stanley' from Forks before. I know it's like a really weird question, but did you have like a grandma or something named the same as you?" She was looking at me like I was crazy by the time I finished. Jeez, it was just a question.

"Um…yeah, I was named after my grandma."

"Ok." I nodded. Hm… I need to talk to them though. Can I go over there unnoticed? No, that's super conspicuous. And would they believe me? Edward reads minds. He should read mine, right?

I looked around the small table I was sitting at, then the table of my desire. I could….

No, I'm really bad at making myself known. I could just sit down though right? Yeah. Tomorrow. I got to get this planned out. I need to know what I'm doing.

I'll just walk over and…wait. Shouldn't Edward be like staring at me right now? I'm seriously like a threat right? I'm obviously not going to tell, but still, he's supposed to be watching out for his family. Shouldn't he be looking at me then? Maybe he already planned to kill me after school gets out. I'll bet.

What a way to go.

I looked back over at Jessica. I should maybe just ignore this all. But why? Isn't this the kind of adventure, or dream that I always wished for? A chance to jump into the books I love? A dream I actually _want_ to come true? I've had a lot of dreams come true, but nightmare, just don't do it for me. I might actually belong in this town then. But how? As an extra, that is unwelcome, but somehow necessary bringer of poor news? I doubt they want to know that most of the world knows their lives and secrets. That most of the world goes with them into their bedrooms, their cars, their heads? I read Midnight Sun's beginning (even though it's horrible someone did that to Stephenie Meyer, I still wanted to read it) and I know Edward would hate that. He would probably run away or something. But there is no way for them to run away. There is no way for them to escape this.

And do they really want to know about what they've been missing? Who says they don't already know? If I read these books why haven't they? Couldn't they? Nothing's stopping them. Or anyone here in Forks…right?

There couldn't be some weird mumbo jumbo curse on Forks that doesn't let anyone in it know of it's significance. That is unless they leave for enough of time. Well I don't even know that, I had never been to Forks before this. Maybe I will loose this memory or something like that.

But wait that's not possible…right?

* * *

Oh, yeah and Edward is so-o-o-o much hotter than Robert Pattinson. Seriously British guy might be like super sexy as humans, but they have nothing on Bella's really _David_-look-a-like. I am so-o-o-o jealous. I don't care how screwed up I feel inside I feel right now. I _got_ to be green on the inside because DAMN!

Urm…back to the cliffy: Gah! What shall the future bring?! (cue cheesy Japanese music) Next time on…. Unknowingly Knowing the Past!

(Does anyone else think that's a mouthful? I do! But that's all folks!)

* * *

**Yea! I made lots of references! Random unnecessary references rox my sox! **

**I know the names of the girls don't make sense. Sorry. If they got married, they'd have their husband's name, but then you wouldn't know who I'm referring to, until I spell it out! That would be boring. So, just pretend they all got knocked up and none of them knew who the father was so they just went with their mom's name. **

**That isn't what happened though. Oh, well!**

**Ok, so I really want some reviews! My other story had barely any reviews! So I think I'm going to ask for at least THREE! That is a ridiculously small quota to fill. So you better fill it. I don't care what you review about. You can tell me I suck and should go die if you need to! **

**(But don't do that) Ok, love you!**

**R&R! Be brutal! Constructive criticism is encouraged!**


	2. someone can know

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

I shook my head. No way.

My brain is already thinking about dozens of issues I've got. I don't need one more. I'm already spending time pondering the purpose of life! I don't need to add on the supernatural (not counting vampires). Magic would be cool (or at least interesting) but I don't want to think of any memory wiping.

No thank you.

I shook my head again and looked up. I'm still in the cafeteria? Oops. I should get to class. I ruffled through my bag for my schedule. My bag is awesome by the way. I don't know, did I mention that I've got a super cute Prada tote? Yeah, it's white with black accents and silver studs around the black accents and buckles accenting the studs. It's really cute, I love it. Plus it's really big, so I can fit all my crap in it. And I have a lot of crap! I got it when I went to London last summer. **(Link on profile)**

Also did I mention my dad is a doctor? Yeah, he is the head of the Oncology and Hematology ward in Seattle, even though we live in Forks, my dad commutes. He's used to it because he had to commute when we lived in upper New Jersey and he worked in Manhattan. And he had to commute too, when we lived in Chicago, but it wasn't as much.

I sighed. Thinking about all the places I've been tires me out. And those were just some of the places we've lived. I don't even want to think about all the places that I've been just to visit. Way too many. I guess It's cool to go on vacation, but it is tiring, when you do it the way my family does.

I_ finally_ got my schedule out of the bear trap I call my purse. Biology. Lovely. That is some weird irony for you. Maybe I really will be the one to outdo the Cullens. Am I going to be the first human Bella will ever taste? Shudder.

Biology isn't really that bad a subject. I'll bet though that Edward will end up being in that class. God, he is hot though. Hey, don't sue me; I thought he was a fictional character until ten minutes ago. I'm allowed to have crushes on fictional characters. (I'm not weird! Ok, I so am. ;P)

"Hey." I looked up at the face hovering over me. Damn, he is TALL. But I'm used to it. He's also my brother. (he he, fooled you!)

"What?" He wasn't wavered by my curt rude answer. But he _is _my brother. I don't know your relationships with your brothers, buy I like mine to be very brief. He can be cool sometimes, but at school, there is a guarantee that that isn't going to happen. 'Cool' and 'brother' in the same sentence as 'around my friends' just doesn't happen. You know…even though I don't really have any friends. And….another sigh. Damn.

"You get to walk home today. I've got plans."

"Whatever." seriously, inside I'm pissed. I mean, what the fuck is that? Who _does _that?! Leaving his little sister to walk by herself home on her first day of a new school in a new state? Disappointing.

I got up from my table and walked down to my locker. I hate these things. What was my combination? I looked at my hand. I _think_ I wrote it on the back of my hand. Yep. 15-6-30. Not too bad. Well can I open it? I tried, clear it out to the right…15...turn to the left, pass it…6...back to the right…30. Good? I moved up the latch…and hit myself in the face.

And fell on my butt. That was an AWESOME way to start this school. But I guess it beats when I fell in the cafeteria in Omaha, Nebraska on the first day. That was a fun year (heavy on the sarcasm).

I glimpsed around the hall, to see how embarrassed I should be. Not quite humiliation, but past awkwardness, I'd give it the level of raw embarrassment. I don't think this school will get me become mortified, let alone shameful. I haven't been mortified in a while, not since…

Well, not in a while. I picked myself up and looked in my locker. At least it opened when it hit me in the face. Ok, so that was pretty much my fault, but I'm allowed to blame inanimate objects. They don't have feelings. They're the only thing in the world that doesn't have feelings thought. God, I sound like a tree hugger. I'm not, I just hate people who don't understand that. Unfortunately the human race isn't very smart in that area. Oh, well. (gosh, I say that a lot!)

Wow! I went so off topic, I'm surprised I haven't been put into a mental institution. Maybe this will be my year! (just kidding you)

I finally got into my Biology class (got lost :p). My teacher was a man, he looked like he was in his upper forties, lower fifties, somewhere around there. He was slightly balding, and had a bit of a beer belly. With the khakis, and dress shirt-tie ensemble. I looked down on the floor and caught the look of his worn down, scuffed up, dress shoes. And white socks? Nice. (sarcasm)

I looked back up then and surveyed my clase de ciencia (science class) (I just came from Spanish, and I actually learned something!). There were a few seats left. I guess that some people didn't want partners. I didn't know you could choose. That's not mainstream.

Whoa, the teacher didn't notice me yet. I looked back at Mr. Average Attire, and cleared my throat. I'm proud to say I'm very good at my fake coughs. He finally looked up at me.

"Oh, hello. You can take your seat." Is this guy really that oblivious? There are like twenty kids in this class. Pay attention much?

"I'm new." He looked genuinely surprised. He is in his own little world, they must like him there.

"Oh. Name?" What? Wow, I'm probably the first new kid they had in years. Isn't it like required to pay attention to your students to be a teacher?

"Ella Grace." he nodded and started shuffling his papers on his desk. He didn't look like he knew what he was doing. It looked like he was just moving stuff around to give off an air of productivity without truly achieving anything. But alas, he produced a piece of paper from somewhere in the dog pile of papers. That must have been difficult…and frightening. Note to self: don't go near Mr. Average Attire's desk.

"Alright-" he sounded like he just achieved some marvelous feat. I can pick up paper too! "- Ms. Grace, I am Mr. Barer, and it looks like I will be teaching you Biology your first semester here at Forks High School." What was your first guess? When I told you that, or is that paper your script for new students? That must be why it was so difficult to find, scarce usage. "Alright, would you like a partner for this Biology class." Why not? I need all the help I can get. And no need to over exert myself.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded again. He looked kind of like a rooster…if you squint your eyes really hard and turn you head to the side…and use some extreme imagination. Really who looks like a rooster? People, rooster. They're not monkeys! They live three days with their head's cut off. I don't really want to find out what would happen if someone cut off my head, buy I have a feeling it wouldn't be good.

Mr. Average Attire/ Mr. Barer pointed to a desk in the back left. Back left corner. Away from the rest of the class, just like I like it.

I headed over and sat down. _Then _turned to my partner…my super hot partner. Hello…

* * *

**(Hahahahaha! You thought I was going to end there!)**

Mr. Jasper Whitlock. Your farce last name doesn't fool me. I smiled at him. He glanced at my face then looked away. Boo. Well I'm going to talk to him.

"Hey, Jasper." he didn't look too surprised. "What's up with you and Alice, gone shopping lately? I was thinking of going to the mall up in Seattle. Do you know if it has anything better than the mall down here? Is there even a mall down here? God, I just got here last week, I didn't even get to look around town yet. But it's pretty small right? Oh, yeah! I was going to ask if I ever met you if Alice ever makes you hold her bags when she goes shopping. Does she?"

Now he looked surprised. "W-what?" Awesome! I got a vampire to stutter. I looked around to see if anyone was listening. Nope, but to be safe, I'll whisper. I want to see if I can get him to do it again.

"Cool! I didn't know vampires could stutter!" his eyes looked like saucers now. And no one heard! Yes! Score one for Ella!

Oops. Wait, didn't Jasper want to kill Bella when she found out? Better fix this up.

"Just kidding. Gosh, you look like you think what I said was true. Or you saw a ghost or something. You feel ok?" He composed himself faster than I thought he would. I was giving him a questioning look, like I wasn't sure of his sanity. He must be thinking the same thing about me! Except I'm not really thinking that, I'm just acting like it.

"Yes. I feel just fine, thank you. And you are?" He, he, southern drawl, he is so cute!

"I'm Ella. And before you ask, no, it's not short for anything. Just Ella. Well, actually it is short for something, but I don't like to spread it around. And I guess you think I'm rambling, but I'm not I just like to talk, when I'm in the mood. By the way, I like you little southern accent, where's it from?" he was seemingly unfazed by my obvious rambles. I just sound like that when I get excited. I'm not too excited, but I'm getting there. I really am talking to a real vampire! And he is like two hundred years old! Cool.

"I'm from the Dallas area. It's nice to meet you." No way. Not ending the conversation there. I can talk in the middle of class without the teacher noticing like it's nobody's business. I got this.

"You too! So, what are you doing this weekend?" that totally sounded like I was asking him out, but I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Honest!

"Sorry. I have a girlfriend." he seemed a little grossed out. Probably because he figures I know about Alice already. And I do.

"I know that. I wasn't asking out a married man, I was asking what you were doing this weekend. Last time I checked those are two totally different questions. And they can have totally different answers." Once again, no emotion from this one. And I'm pulling out my most witty responses! Plus I'm talking like I'm on steroids, or I've got ADHD or something. Jeez!

"I don't honestly know. Why do you ask?" Ha ha. I got him to ask a question. Now he's keeping the conversation going without even realizing it! Gotcha Jasper!

"Just wondering. You know if you're going shopping or something, I could ask if I could come with. But if you don't know I guess I should ask someone else right? Or is that just a copout, so you don't want to sound rude. If it is just let me know, you won't be the first." I put on my most pathetic eyes. I'm trying to guilt trick him into inviting me. It will be amazing if it works. Maybe I can get my emotions in check too, so he won't see through me. I'll try!

"Um…I really don't know you can ask Alice." I smiled and immediately cheered up. He pretty much invited me. I think Alice will be easier swayed. I don't know how Jasper got swayed so easily, why would he care if some insignificant human was sad or put down by him. Wait! I slipped up! I _just_ noticed I said he was a married man. I'm not supposed to know that! Oops. He must just be confused with my knowledge. Jeez, I didn't even know this was some kind of real knowledge. What an unreal world.

"Ok! I will. But, I think I have Isabella in my next class can I ask her?" I really have no idea who is in my next class, buy I just want to check my options. She's supposed to be shy, right?

"Ok." Um.. I think he noticed the trap. Must be pretty disappointed in himself. Oh, well. I'm not going to do anything wrong. Or am I? (evil laugh) No I won't.

_Bzzzzz!_

Ah, the most beautiful sound a school building can make. The sound of the day passing, and one more monotonous class ending.

I looked down at my bag and grabbed my schedule (now I was smart enough to put it at the top of my bag). I have English last. One more hour, and I'm done for the day! One less day of Forks, one less day of life.

On a less morbid note, I love English! And Bella loves English, so maybe I'll have her in my next class. You take the classes you like right? So Bella probably signed up for English. Is it required at this school? I think it might me. Oh, well, I don't really pay all that much attention.

Moving on.

"Bye, Jasper!" he didn't even turn his head when he walked through the door. I would be set off, buy it was to be expected. At least he made it at a human pace. He, he, I'm so much more informed than he thinks. I wonder, does Edward realize?

"Hey, you know Jasper Hale?" I turned to find…Jessica, who else?

"No, I was just talking to him. He is my biology partner. I thought I'd be nice and say hello. He's cool." Her face fell a little. Gossiping must be hereditary.

"Oh, ok. What did you talk about." Oo, lieing time. I got this! I'm not as transparent as Bella was, I'm not even translucent. I'm so opaque if you tried to see through me I would punch you in the nose.

"I was just telling him about moving, and he said he came from Dallas. I'm not the most exciting person, probably bored him to death." I giggled internally. He's already dead! Get it, get it?!

"Yeah. Ok, what class do you have next?"

"English, you?"

"German. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walked out of the class and headed over to the English building. He, he, I wonder who I will find there. And who I will see? Edward? Bella? Renesmee? …Alice? ….Rosalie? Ok, you get the point. Lots of possibilities.

* * *

On a side note, just to clear up and foggy and dirty thoughts. I am not crushing on the Cullen boys. Well, I am. But I'm not going after them. I don't plan on trying to take anyone away from a significant other! So don't expect some dramatic devastating moment where I will shatter the Cullen life style with a follow-up erotic seen where I have 'fun' with my prize.

Hello! Not that kind of girl! Have some faith, please!

Ok well, B-b-b-t-that's all folks! (Porky Pig quote!)

* * *

**Ok, well just so you know I'm modeling Ella a little off of me. Well actually a lot off of me. Ok, so she is me. Suck it! **

**I just don't have a Prada tote from London. But I did go to London last summer, and I did go into the Prada store. I'm just not going to pay that much for a bag, no matter how cute!**

**Also, Oncology is the study of cancer and Hematology is the study of diseases having to do with and pertaining to blood. I know this, because that is in fact what my own father does. So I'm not just making this up! (Also the dictionary helps)**

**Ok, I'm really praying for the reviews, but you have to write them! God can't do all the work! Any criticism is welcome!**

**R&R Be brutal! Not exaggerating!**


	3. seriously confused vampires

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

I walked to the English building through…rain! Oh, big surprise. Yeah, I'm bitter, live with it.

I walked into the room; there weren't many people in there yet. I put my raincoat on the hook near the door. I hated rain coats. They're so blah. Mine was black, you might think that that is makes it more blah, but I think it's more B.A., well as bad ass a rain coat _can_ be. (Aka: not much)

Sigh. I turned and walked up to the teacher. Yea! Another teacher! (Note: sarcasm)

"Hello, I'm new." Don't we all love stating the obvious?

She was looking down at the papers she was grading on her desk. I checked out her outfit. Why? Because I feel like it. She had a cute, but professional button-up with simple black pants. The button-up was a plain blue. Nice. Simple. I appreciate, not all my teachers are going to be unbelievably old and/or creepy. Score!

"Oh, hello. Alright, you can sit anywhere you want. I don't have a seating plan because I figure that you guys are all sixteen or seventeen, and should all be able to sit in an unoccupied seat on your own. I have yet to be proven wrong, so let's keep it that way. Oh, but just so you know, I noticed that most kids tend to sit in the same seats every day, so someone might tell you to move. I doesn't matter enough to me to notice exactly which seats those would be, so just a heads up." I nodded. She sounds like she doesn't take crap from anyone. Thank god. We need more teachers like that. You don't need to be a dictator, just keep us in line, while teaching us, and give us a little faith. We _are_ seventeen. Well, I am.

She took my slip and signed it then waved towards the desks that were beginning to fill up more. I headed towards a seat in the back that a certain non-human might have chosen, and sat down.

I set my books down and got comfortable, situating myself in my routine bend down in the desk just far enough that makes the teacher pass right over me, but not so far that she feels obligated to call on me because I look like I don't understand what she's saying. I'm not stupid, I usually know the answer, and I just don't really like calling too much attention on myself. Hence the friends 'issue'.

I was hunched over my desk doodling on my planner (we get them with our schedules), it was so plain, and I had to spice it up with some random cartoons. Then I heard someone clearing their throat over me. I looked up into the most amazing face.

Hell yes…………………

The heavens have blessed me in this class. I looked to the right of me, to the last desk in the very back of the right corner of the room.

Score…………………..

Bella was sitting next to me. Making Edward standing over me wanting to sit in his seat, which he can't do because someone is sitting there. And who is that? Hell yes, it's me.

I smirked up at the godly face.

"You're sitting in my seat." Harsh. Edward gets to the point.

"Something up your ass, Edward?" He looked shocked. I could see Bella in my peripheral vision trying to hold in giggles.

"Excuse me?" I shook my head silently laughing.

"I thought you were more polite than that. I'm disappointed." His eye brows rose farther up his forehead.

"What?"

"The seats are not assigned. I'm sitting here. So you can sit in front of Bella, seeing as that seat is not occupied. You know you don't _have_ to hold hands in class. It's not like you don't get to see her forever." Me thinks me went too far. (Purposeful incorrect grammar) Bella stopped trying to hold in laughter and was now just staring at me with her mouth open wide. Edward's face flashed with surprise then he changed into a blank mask and turned on his heal and sat in front of Bella.

Then the bell rang signaling that class started. I looked up to the teacher that, thankfully, didn't introduce me to the class. I think I like English class more and more.

I could still feel the eyes on me from Bella. I stole a quick glance at her. Her mouth was no longer open, but she was glaring at me. I huffed and tore off a piece of paper.

Ella: _Italics_

Bella: _**Bold Italics**_

Eventual Edward: **Bold**

I grabbed my purple pen (it had purple fluffy hippo at the end of it) and scribbled on it constantly glancing up to make sure the teacher didn't see me. I liked this teacher, so I don't want her to hate me. I finished my note and folded it up into a triangle, perfect for passing.

_Please don't kill me with that glare._

It landed on Bella's desk perfectly. She didn't seem too surprised, but then she opened it. I was watching her through the corner of my eye. I don't think she was expecting that. Then she picked up her pen and wrote something back.

She flicked it back to me, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

_**I don't kill people. **_

Wow, was she _trying_ to send me hints or something. She sounds like a murder convict pleading her case. I shook my head smiling slightly, because I was in on her joke and she didn't even know it. This is creating a whole new definition to the phrase 'inside joke'.

_Yeah I figured that by how you go to a school this small all day and I haven't heard of any child homicides lately. It's just I think I kind of freaked out Jasper last class, and seeing as I don't want three people bent on killing, I'm trying to talk you out of it. _

I sent my note over. She sent it back quicker than she should have.

_**What did you do to 'freak out' Jasper.**_

I laughed; she would be the one to ask that. No comment on how I already know she wants to kill me, no, she's wondering what she has to do to freak out Jasper.

_To act freaked out is to freak out Jasper. But truthfully, I just talked about Alice. _

She looked at my reply and suddenly looked very confused. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggles. I'm confusing a lot of vampires today. Edward heard me and whipped his head around to glare at me. I have to admit, he did look scary. He was even scarier than my mother in a swim suit. Shudder.

I just looked straight into his way-too-dark eyes and smiled as angelically I could while shaking in my converse. I could tell he was perplexed with my actions. I suppose I _should_ have shrunk down in my seat and left him and his wife alone, but I wasn't done yet. I'm in a town with real vampires; I'm not going to just IGNORE that! Would you? Don't think so.

Paper hit my notebook making me jump. I laughed at my own stupidity. I saw Bella laughing silently beside me. Ha, ha, she must love not being the easily frightened/clumsy human. Huff.

_**You know Alice?**_

What do I answer to this? I'll go for cryptic. He, he, he, (rubbing hands together evilly)

_I know Alice like I know you. _

When I flicked the note to her I saw Edwards hand snatch it before it could land on her desk. Hey! Rude much? I looked over at Bella who was shooting an exasperated annoyed look at the back of Edward's head. Wow, his hair really is an amazing color.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at my words. Ah-ha! My cryptic answer and evil laughter was not in vain! Then he started writing on our note. Gr.

He tossed it back to me before Bella could ask for it. Huh, oh well.

**What does that even mean? And who are you? Do I know you?**

_It means what it means. Ok, I love cryptic answers and I know you give them out like you give it out to Bella, so don't get all hypocritical on me. And who I am is pretty simple; I'm the new girl, duh. I thought someone as old as you should be able to figure out that one. But no, I don't think you know me. If you did, that would be strange since I just moved here. By the way, I love your hair!_

Ok, so I messed up on the cryptic answers for that last one. But come on! Look at that hair! Seriously, if I wasn't Hispanic and would look like a Barbie that some girl accidentally dropped into toxic waste, I would definitely die my hair that color. I don't know where a little girl would get her hands on toxic waste, but you should see where I'm coming from.

Whoa, subject jump. I chucked my note over to Edward's head, very ungracefully if I do say so myself. I hit him in the head. Oops.

He swiftly (and gracefully- not like me) picked it up without the teacher noticing. As he read the note he became more and more confused, and more and more annoyed. Maybe I should have left out the implications. Na.

He wrote something then threw it over his head to Bella. Huh? She read it at vampire speed and wrote something down under his answer, then tossed it to me. Now I'm confused.

**I'm not hypocritical. How do you know us? **

_**I do not appreciate that implicated comment. Still, Edward's hair is amazing. **_

I guess Edward just didn't want to leave Bella out of the loop. I laughed at what Bella wrote though. I let myself chuckle just a little under my breath out loud.

_Edward, I didn't say you were a hypocrite, I said don't start to be one. Bella, you know it's true. Well, for how I know you, I have to tell all of you, Carlisle will probably want to know too. Jasper said I could hang with you this weekend. Bella, what you doing then? I don't hate shopping that much, but all day is a little much. I still get tired. Bell is going to ring! See ya! _

I wrote the last part quickly and threw it at Edward as I was ready to bolt the second the bell rang. I wanted to get my stuff from my locker and leave before too many people began leaving. I don't like walking with a lot of people crowding me. I like to hear the nature around me when I walk.

Ok, so that sounded like I'm a corny tree-hugger. Not that there's anything wrong with loving nature and being all for preserving it. I am a tree-hugger in that sense. But I just don't _hug_ trees. I guess if you really love trees you can hug them. I just don't float that boat.

Anyhoo…

_Brrrrrrrr!_

Yes. The most beautiful sound that man made (well maybe second to Rock music), the school bell at the end of the day.

I jumped up effectively spilling the contents of my purse on the floor. Looks like it's going to be a crowded walk for me. Yes. Very heavy on the sarcasm.

I bent over to pick up my mess and it was already picked up and in my purse. I blinked at my purse still on the floor, but now erect and full with all my useless crap. I looked up at Edward standing over me again. He didn't look too happy this time either. Bella was next to him, she was smiling. Count on Bella.

"Do you need a ride home?" I know they know that I need a ride home. They do have super sensitive hearing after all, and my brother did just tell me to walk home in the middle of the cafeteria. Maybe Edward really was listening in for his family. Go Edward!

"Yeah, I guess so. Wait." I held up my hands like I was stopping traffic, "Does Edward have a silver Volvo?!" I started grinning really wide, and getting _really_ excited. Oh my gosh, I might get to ride in _Edward Cullen's _silver Volvo! This would be like a Twilighter's dream come true! Gah!

Bella looked…a little nervous. She nodded slowly. I squealed. I probably sounded like Alice. I started jumping I place, doing a little happy dance. Bella was eyeing me like she thought I was now loosing it.

"Uh…are you okay?" I nodded furiously. I looked up at Edward.

"Is it the same Volvo you had when you met Bella for the first time?" Now he was starting to look frightened at my crazy antics. He nodded slowly too, almost cautiously. I giggled.

"Oh my gosh!" I gushed. "This is like my dream come true! I can't believe I get to ride in EDWARD CULLEN'S VOLVO!" They looked like they wanted desperately to just back away slowly from the crazy person. I was so happy.

I stopped jumping and took a deep breath. I inhaled slowly…exhaled slowly. Woo. I'm okay. I nodded to myself. Then I opened my eyes (I closed them earlier) and looked back at Edward and Bella who were still standing there looking frightened and concerned. I laughed shortly at their expressions, come on, I didn't look THAT crazy. Did I?

"Okay, I'm okay now. Sorry, I just got a little excited." They nodded again. "Um…I'll try not to do that again, but if you were me you'd be excited too." I gave them a look. I don't really know what kind; I'm still buzzed from all that crazy enthusiasm running through my veins. Squeal!

"Ok, so you know more about us than we thought." Bella said cautiously. "Would it be safe to say you know _all_ our secrets?" I thought about that. I tapped my finger on my chin, making them sweat a little bit…well you know, if they could sweat. Urm…you know what I mean.

I shook my head, "No, I doubt I know _all_ of you secrets. Well, there's probably stuff I just don't want to know." Thinking about my implications made me shudder slightly. "And also what I know only goes so far. I only know about three years of your lives. After that, I'm lost." I nodded, that sounded pretty good. _Breaking Dawn_ did finish after all.

Edward and Bella glanced at each other.

"Uh, which three years?" They looked nervous. I _have_ to know why now; I see a hilarious moment coming on! I looked at them knowingly. I glanced around to make sure no one was listening, even though I already knew no one was listening. Obviously. If someone was listening then I wouldn't be talking about this to begin with.

"Which three years are you thinking of? Because the three years I'm thinking of were pretty funny." They glanced at each other again. Then something occurred to me.

"Wait." I held up my hands again, I really need to learn to talk without using my hands. "Edward, can't you hear me?" He gave me a confused look.

"Yes, I'm standing right beside you." Bella seemed as though she knew where I was coming from. I shook my head at Edward. He is being so dunce.

"Yeah, I know that. I mean, can't you hear my thoughts?" He looked at me for a second then at Bella then back to me. "Didn't that occur to _you_ before now? Aren't you supposed to be so amazingly genius? Because I'm not seeing that right now. Maybe it's a hidden trait." I mused over the last thought.

Then I got a glimpse of Edward's face in my peripheral, whoa, he looked shocked. He was staring at Bella now.

"Y-you're not blocking her?" Bella shook her head at him, rolling her eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the world and Edward really was a dunce. He turned back to me. I raised my eyebrows at him. He shook his head in astonishment. He he, I flabbergasted a vampire!

"So…you can't hear me. Hm…interesting." I gave him a mischievous smile. "Oh, and I'm so-o-o going to use that to my advantage. I'm not quite as chivalrous as Bella." I grinned. He didn't actually react. I'm disappointed. I turned my face to start pouting. Bella and Edward looked back to me each raising a single eyebrow simultaneously. That is so funny I just had to completely crack up right in their faces.

I was laughing so hard I didn't notice that Emmett was standing next to me until he spoke.

"Who's this?"

"Gah!" I looked over at a puzzled Emmett. "God, Emmett. You just scared me out of my panties!" He got this look on his face that made me start laughing again. "Ha! You look like a bamboozled baboon! Ha, I rhymed!" Then I succumbed back into my giggles.

Emmett looked at Edward.

"What the hell was that?" Edward shrugged.

"She's a normal human girl. I think she had a lot of sugar or something." I started shaking my head then calmed down enough to speak.

"No, no, I'm just on a hyper buzz. Sorry, Emmett, just right before you showed up Edward and Bella had really funny expressions on their faces. And I was already really hyper-excited, so I started laughing. Then I couldn't stop, and you showed up!" I giggled slightly, still not over my happy attack.

Emmett stared at me for a second, then looked back at Edward and pointed a thumb back at me.

"You know her?" They shook their heads.

"No. But she knows us." Emmett stared at me again. I stared back at him with a goofy smile on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" I shook my head.

"I just think you're really cool." I smiled wider. He smiled at me.

"I am cool." I laughed lightly.

Then Alice skipped up to us. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side.

"Wow I confused everyone except Rosalie in less than two hours." She scrunched her brows together. I sighed; she really was beautiful even when she did that. And Bella might have thought herself plain, but I think myself down right ugly. I don't really even make plain-Jane. I'm a nerd. Unfortunately I embrace it unwillingly.

"What's wrong?" Jasper walked up right then. He must have sensed my sudden distress. I smiled meekly. Wow, maybe I really am bipolar, I go from hyper to depressed in five minutes flat.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter." Sigh. That's right, I don't matter. Jasper frowned at me.

"You're giving off the kind of grief Bella gets when Edward isn't around." I smiled a little bigger trying to deter that feeling.

Bella turned to look at my face and into my eyes. She frowned.

"Why do I feel sad?" I looked into her face.

"What?"

"I feel sad now." I shook my head at her.

"Um…I don't know, maybe Jasper is making you sad." I looked over at Jasper, begging that to be true. He shook his head. I almost cried. Not again.

I shook it off. No, I'm in a dream. Dreams are happy beautiful things. What the hell is wrong with me? Then we walked to Edward's Volvo.

Oh.

My.

God.

I squealed. Everyone turned to stare at me. I shrugged.

"It's Edward's silver Volvo! Do you not see how this is exciting?" The shook their heads at me simultaneously. I sighed. "This is the reason Bella called Edward 'stupid silver Volvo owner'!" They all stared at me like I started speaking Polish. Psh, I bet they can all speak Polish. I'm jealous.

I looked around. "Hey, where's Rosalie?"

"She had to make up a test in a class none of us have. It was sunny last week." I nodded. Wham! More realizations.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! When do I get to see you guys in the sun?" I looked at all of them in turn eagerly. They looked at each other.

I hit my self on the forehead, startling them.

"Oh, I forgot. Alice, Emmett, I know you secret." I said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. They stared at me stunned. "Oh! Alice, can you see my future? Is anything cool going to happen?" I was grinning again.

"So you weren't kidding." Jasper said. He didn't mean it as a question. I rolled my eyes at him anyway.

"Yeah." Alice was staring off (probably vision-land, or wherever she's looking when she does that), Emmett had his mouth open so wide I'm surprised he didn't catch any flies. I giggled at him.

Bella shook her head, trying to hold in her own giggles. Edward had a very serious look on his face.

"Okay, we need to go now. We need you to tell us all you know about us, and how you know our secret." I nodded at him. He is so solemn. Jeez.

"Edward, you need to lighten up. You're making me sad just by looking at your face. Not saying you're not as unbelievably hot as Stephenie Meyer, or was that Bella, said. Hm… I'm not sure who to pin this on." I shrugged. Then I looked up to see them all staring at me again. Sigh.

"What?! What did I do now?" They all just stared. I snapped my fingers in their faces, trying to break them out of it. "Come on, you guys look like Edward when he found out Bella was pregnant with Renesmee." I think that might have been the wrong thing to say. Their staring intensified. Sigh.

"Really, guys. You're kind of freaking me out with that staring; I'm not used to it. You might have random people stare at you for your beauty, but that just doesn't happen to me." I had my hands on my hips, probably looking utterly ridiculous in the process. "Gr." That snapped them out of it. Alice laughed, sounding like bells. Of…course.

"Did you just growl?" She was giggling. I smiled, victorious.

"Yes I did. Did you really think that humans can't growl a little? Sure, we can't get as loud or frightening as you, but we can let out a little gr." I shrugged, and then grinned. I always wanted to say that to a vampire. He he.

Emmett started doing his booming laugh, totally scaring the crap out of me. I swear I think I jumped like a foot in the air.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett." He was still laughing.

"I like this girl. We should keep her!" Whoa. Didn't see that coming. Then I looked at Edward, he was looking so serious, I was starting to get anxious. That is not a look I want pointed at me.

"Who the Hell is this." I looked up then at the beautiful blond standing over me, pointing at my head. And it wasn't Jasper.

"Eeep! Rosalie! Wow, you really are as pretty as she described." She was now staring at my face; her own scrunched up in concentration.

"I don't know her." She looked from Emmett to Edward, to Bella. I'm thinking she wanted an explanation. "Who is she, and why does she sound like she knows me." I smiled at her.

"I do know you, well kind of. I knew you as much as Bella did when she was human." Rosalie stared at me for a second. Her eyes flashed comprehension.

"You know our secret." I got to say, I don't like the look she's giving me. I nodded really slowly. Her eyes flashed again. "This isn't acceptable." She shook her head; she was talking to herself now. "Not again, no." Her eyes were really terrifying now. I stared at her, captivated against my will.

I gulped, she lowered into a crouch.

* * *

**So I gave you an extra long chapter! I just got really into this one, and couldn't stop writing. :P**

**Ella just got way more like me. He, he. I left you guys with a cliffy! Last chapter I actually got some reviews so I got excited, hence the length of chapter 3! **

**I didn't put a side note of Ella's thoughts because that might have messed up the cliffy I tried so hard for, also there wasn't really anything to say that I didn't already put in the chapter. **

**Big thanks to my reviewers for the last chap:**

Angel of Nightfall

bluemoonsongbird

bellaEl.cullen

DorothyHomicide

**Love you! **

**R&R! Be Vile! (xD my computer said that was a synonym for brutal!)**


	4. kinda self conscious

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

"Freeze!" I jumped, startled by the unexpected voice. My eyes never left Rosalie's face though.

I stared into those murderous black eyes. Wait, when did her eyes change to black? You know what, on second thought, I don't want to know.

I heard a growl from who I assumed was the person who yelled 'freeze'. I still hadn't looked up so I don't actually know who that was.

"Rosalie. Stop. It." The voice was deadly and sounded like they were dripping venom. Well actually she.

Rosalie's eyes didn't change but she slowly moved up from her crouch, listening to the person who spoke. I finally found the courage (or strength) to break my gaze on Rosalie.

I moved my eyes up to the person who just possibly delayed my death for whatever little time was possible. I shook my head slightly, trying to shake out those thoughts. No thank you, don't feel like dying at seventeen.

Whoa. The person who just saved my ass was Renesmee. Psh, duh. How did I forget about Renesmee? I grinned at her.

"Sup, Renesmee?" I said it as though I say that to her everyday. Wow, my voice didn't even stutter…cool! Her expression changed from warning and watching Rosalie to shocked and looking at me.

"W-what?" She just stared at me. Just like everyone else did. Sigh.

"I said 'sup'." I said it slowly, like I was talking to a toddler, not a twenty-something year old that was probably smarter than all of the teachers here combined. Her expression didn't change though. Exasperated sigh.

"Do I know you?" I shook my head at her. She turned to Bella, "Do you know her, Bella?"

"Hey, you don't call Bella 'Mom'?" I interrupted. Renesmee turned back to me, once again shocked.

"W-what?"

"You seem to be saying that a lot." I pointed out. I wasn't being helpful though. He, he, I was evil.

Renesmee seemed annoyed by my answer. She sighed, frustrated. I grinned. I'm loving this…maybe a little too much. I really need to work on that. I'm a bitch. I know I am; I embrace it. Did you know one out of every three people is a bitch? So if it's not one of two of your friends, guess what? It's you.

Just kidding, I made that up. xD

I decided to put Renesmee out of her misery. So that was an extreme exaggeration, but exaggerations make the world go 'round!

"Um…Renesmee?" She looked back at me (she was staring at Bella, almost pleadingly).

"Yeah?" I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the uncomfortable staring.

"I know your secret, so you don't really need to freak, okay? Oh, also thanks for saving my ass." Edward hissed in disapproval. "Urm…or ah…butt?" It came out as a question, and way more awkward than I meant for it to. I was looking at Edward, waiting for approval or something along those lines.

He nodded shortly. I smiled, yeah I'm an angel.

"Hey, Eddie?" he hissed at me again, I shrugged it off, "Why are you so damn opposed to cursing?" He looked at me, a look of distaste in his eyes. I winced, _that_ was worse in my eyes than the murderous look. I had seen that look in too many eyes over the years. Not that I lived too many years, but for as many times as I've seen that look, I would prefer if it stayed out of the amazing god-like man standing before me's eyes.

"They are unnecessary words that ruin our language and defile the youth of today." I nodded. I would do almost anything to just get that look out of his eyes. I like being crazy, but looked down upon is where I draw the line.

"'Kay." I said meekly. Damn, I don't feel like myself. What the hell is happening to me? Jasper? I looked over at him, he was looking at me (just like everyone else) but he seemed like he was tasting _my_ emotional atmosphere, not changing it. But then again, how the hell could I tell the difference? I don't know how these things work!

Renesmee was glancing between Edward and me. She had a look of confusion in her eyes. I think she _can_ tell what Jasper is thinking, even without her father's gift. Edward _definitely _knew what Jasper was thinking though. He whispered something in Bella's ear and she got a look of pity and understanding in her eyes.

I shook my head. I can't accept this. I can't take this. Not again.

I looked at Alice convinced she was the most understanding at the moment. I don't actually know if that's true, but either way, I turned to her.

"Hey, I don't really need a ride, I can just walk home. Besides, I can't really go to your house tonight. My mom wanted me home as soon as possible to help unpacking." I smiled slightly at her, and then turned to go without a second glance at any of the other Cullens. God, my emotions were all over the place now. What happened? I was fine a second ago.

Someone caught my arm. I looked up at Jasper. He had a mix of confusion and pity in his eyes. I didn't like it. I smiled at him trying to feign my old bitter humor.

"Hey, humans still bruise there, buddy." He frowned, not at all falling for my act. Well, duh. He can feel my emotions. Sigh, I had to try anyway.

"What? Are you a silent martyr like Bella now too?" now I really did grin.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? The only difference between martyrdom and suicide is press coverage." He frowned. I saw Edward grin slightly in my peripheral though.

"Isn't that a song by _Panic! at the Disco_?" I grinned wider (just a little).

"Yep." Bella smiled now too, but I could still see the pity in her eyes. Maybe I don't want to know what Edward told Bella, or what Jasper is thinking. Or maybe it was Alice? Is she looking into my future? Na.

"I have that CD." Edward said. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you do. Last I heard you had over a hundred CDs." He looked somewhat surprised at my knowledge. Didn't I already tell them what I know? Jeez, way to take forever to figure something out, Edward.

Bella smiled wider then. "Oh, he has much more than a hundred. Sometimes I think he has more CDs than I have clothes." She giggled. I gave her a confused look.

"Wait, but Alice buys you clothes. Like all the time. Your closet was bigger than you bedroom for Christ's sake!" She nodded.

"But with the cottage Edward had more space in his old room for CDs." I nodded, satisfied with that answer. Makes sense…I guess.

I looked at Rosalie then though. I don't even want to take the time to process the look she was giving me. And I _really _don't want to know what she was thinking. Small shudder.

I glanced back at Bella and Edward.

"Well, I really should be going." I was looking down at my shoes now. Damn! Why was I so shy? I'm too damn sensitive. I held my head back up, my chin level with the ground. I promised myself I would be braver at this school, besides I was talking to vampires. VAMPIRES! I should still be jumping up and down! And I'm asking to miss my ride in Edward's Volvo.

I looked back at the Volvo and bit my bottom lip, a trait that I've had for as long as I can remember.

Jasper was watching me wearily for some reason now. How crazy were my emotions really? Alice was looking at me too, now.

"You're really pretty, you know." I looked at her, now my turn to be startled.

"W-what?"

"You're really pretty, you know." She repeated, I guess it is plausible that I didn't actually hear her. I'm not a vampire after all.

I shook my head at her though. I didn't answer. I didn't need to, she knew what I was thinking. It was written all over my face, anyone would be able to tell. I even knew that was what I was thinking when I looked into a mirror. Well…you know…if I didn't _actually _know what I was thinking…um, you know what I mean…right?

Alice frowned.

"You're as difficult as Bella was." I didn't do anything. She was wrong. I wasn't as difficult as Bella was, I'm much worse, much, much, worse. She has no idea. Apparently because Edward can't read my mind, no one knows. I know it sounds weird, but I kind of want him to read my mind. Just a little. Then maybe…

No. I thought firmly. No, I know what thought comes after that, and it is one wish that I will not wish for. I can't. Not again. **(For anyone with dirty minds, she isn't thinking what you're thinking. No pursuing Edward!)**

I blinked at Alice as though I didn't know what she was talking about. I could feel everyone's eyes on me now. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Emmett, even Rosalie. I could fell their stares, some sad, some pitying, some confused, and some angry, well only one was really angry. I'll give you one guess as to who _that_ was.

I just kept on staring and blinking at Alice, stubbornly refusing to react to what I knew were stares that were trying to get me to break under their pressure. I wouldn't let myself.

Alice sighed, seeing that I wasn't going to do anything.

"What's going on?" Emmett sounded so confused. I smiled at him, strangely enough his childlike confusion was comforting. He felt so innocent, even if he was probably the least innocent person here (in more ways than one, wink-wink).

I shrugged. I don't know what to say! Would you? He frowned looking frustrated. I giggled lightly. Alice sighed and shook her head at her big brother.

"Nothing, Emmett, nothing." I winced internally at that. There was no underlying meaning to her words, but my imagination tends to wander a bit. Okay, so way more than 'a bit', but you know what I'm talking about! Don't hate me for my exaggerations! Remember, they make the world go 'round.

Emmett frowned, apparently not accepting that answer.

"Are we just going to let her go then?" he obviously hadn't directed that question to me. I stiffened. They all became really quiet, too quiet. Creepy…

Then Alice nodded slowly. Everyone turned to her. She looked around and finally settled her gaze on me. She looked…sympathetic. Why?

"She's not going to say anything." Rosalie looked visibly angrier.

"How do you know that, Alice?" she snapped (I winced, she sounded vicious) "She obviously knows more than just our main secret. She probably knows how to cheat your visions. You can't know she won't tell." she was hissing by the end, keeping her eyes trained on me, like she was dying to just kill me. I didn't shudder though, I was calm. Jasper? I didn't move to look at him.

"She wouldn't, Rosalie. If you could feel her, you would know that. She doesn't have…" Jasper was looking at me wearily again, "the courage." he finished. I didn't react at all. It wasn't like I didn't already know that. Hello? I'm the one who feels that directly. I know.

Rosalie intensified her glaring. She didn't seem convinced. Then Edward spoke up unexpectedly.

"Jasper's right. She wouldn't." I looked at him surprised.

"I-I thought you couldn't read my mind." I stuttered. His eyes were burning into mine. It was frightening.

"Bella projected her shield over me and you, and strangely enough, I can hear you." I blinked. He knows.

Edward nodded. I just stared, there is nothing to say to that. I feel…violated. I guess though, if I had to choose who to tell, Edward would end up being told. I would probably have told Alice or Bella, and if I told Alice she would have told Bella, and Bella would have obviously told Edward. She can't keep anything from him. Well almost anything. Oops, better not think about that. Don't want to rat out Bella.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"What are you thinking about?" I smiled at him. Nu-uh, I know how to block my thoughts. I'm obsessed enough with the _Twilight Series_ to practice blocking my thoughts. So either you get out…or I start singing something bad. He smirked.

"Emmett sings _Hannah Montana_, I don't think you can be worse than that. And judging from the song you mentioned earlier, and the posters in you locker, I'm guessing you don't know a bad enough song." I smirked at him. He asked for it.

_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on, and on, my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and now they keep on singing it forever, just because…_

_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on, and on, my friends, some people started singing it, not knowing what-_

"OKAY, OKAY! Stop! Change the song, something!" He sounded slightly desperate. It _is_ pretty catchy, but I think he's just humoring me. Well I can think of some others…

_I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST, LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS! TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE-_

Before I could get any farther into the song Edward groaned. I giggled and changed song again.

_This old man, he played one, he played knick knack on my thumb, with a knick knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home…_

_This old man, he played two, he played knick knack on my shoe, with a knick knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home…_

_This old man, he played three, he played knick knack on my knee, with a knick knack paddy whack, give a dog a bone, this old man came rolling home…_

_Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…_

Edward sighed.

"Okay, I believe you. You have even more annoying songs in your head than Emmett does." I smiled.

"Thank you." I nodded at him. Yeah, I rock at annoying songs! And I didn't even break out the _Play-house Disney_ or Rap music. Yeah, I'm weird enough for that. Embrace it kiddies.

Edward cracked a smile at my last thought. Whoa, wasn't expecting that. Jealous? Hell yeah!

Hm…do you ever think about how envy is one of the _seven deadly sins_, and we are all envious so often we are probably all going to Hell.

Wow, morbid much?

Edward giggled. I stared at him, my jaw dropped.

"Holy shit. Did you just _giggle_?!" he frowned at my cursing. Whatever, Edward, that was a shocking moment, I am entitled a curse or two. "I thought you didn't laugh at anything that anyone besides Bella says." He shook his head, shaking out his amazingly foxy looking hair.

"No, that's not true. And you didn't really need to curse." I rolled my eyes at him. "So it seems you do not know everything about us." He smirked.

I frowned at him. Huff. I pointed a finger at his face (I _really_ do have a problem with talking with my hands).

"Hey, I still know a lot, buster." Bella started cracking up, then Renesmee did too.

"Oh- gasp -my- gasp -gosh!- You just called Edward- gasp -_buster_!" Renesmee managed to say this in the mist of a laugh attack. I'm impressed. I grinned at her.

Edward was frowning, though. But all the other Cullens were either laughing like Renesmee, or trying to hold back their laughter.

"Hey, Eddie, it's okay. At least I didn't call you Eddikins, or something stupid like that." (no offense to people who call Edward 'Eddikins' but I just know he would HATE that.) giggle. He blinked at me.

"_Please _don't call me-" he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "-_Eddikins_." I grinned at him. Then I motioned for Bella to come near me with my finger. She looked confused then shook her head. I frowned.

"I'm a vampire, Ella. I don't know if I can stand it." she shook her head again. I scoffed.

"Yeah, right, Bella. You could stand hugging Charlie when you were a new born. I know that's not true." They all started staring at me again. Psh, I'm really not that exciting. "Okay, guys you already know what I look like, if you could cease and desist with the staring." I gave them a pointed look. And waved my hands in front of their faces. Rosalie growled at me. Whoa.

"She knows too much." she hissed. Once again she was looking at me, but she obviously hadn't pointed that statement at me.

Alice was staring at me with a calculating expression, what up with that?

"I think we should go home." Edward looked at Alice, no doubt reading her mind. He nodded at whatever was wafting through Alice-land. Bella came over to me then. Me think-y she trying to distract me.

"So, what did you want to say. I took Edward out of the loop." She stage whispered. I pursed my lips although in deep meditation. Psh, like I would ever meditate. Who the hell meditates anyway? Sorry, buddies, I don't think you're getting off the ground any time soon.

Ok, off topic. I looked back at Bella who was calculating too, about what, I don't know.

"Ok, so I'm thinking _you_ should call Edward 'Eddie' or 'Eddikins', I just _have_ too see what he would do." I stage whispered too. I wiggled my eyebrows at her. I feel like I'm some weird cartoon/anime thing with my eyebrows like a foot over my head looking suspiciously like brown caterpillars having seizures.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"No, Emmett once tried to get me to do that, but I said 'no'." she chuckled again.

"But that's just the thing, maybe if you say 'yes' then we'll get to see something funny." I grinned. "Remember: just say 'yes'." I nodded solemnly, or well my pathetic attempt at solemnity (very pathetic if I do say so myself).

"Isn't it 'just say _no_', not 'just say yes'?" um…damn, she caught me. I grinned sheepishly and nodded. She chuckled. "I thought so." I clapped my hands.

"Yes, we all know you did, so are you going to do it?" I nudged her with my elbow, "Huh, huh, huh?" I am ANNOYING. Proud of it. She brushed me off and shook her head.

"Nope." I frowned, then she changed the subject. "Don't you bruise from hitting me with your elbow, I'm rock hard, you know." yeah, granite _is_ pretty hard.

"Yeah, but I bruise like a watermelon." she stared at me for a second.

"Watermelons don't bruise very easily."

"I know." We stared at each other. She looked way too confused. Wasting valuable confusion brain cells. So…that didn't make sense… Oh, well!

"What are you doing?" Alice's voice made me jump. I laughed. Bella sighed.

"She just told me she bruises like a watermelon." Alice started looking confused too, it made me crack up more.

"But…watermelons don't bruise easily." Bella nodded.

"She said she knows." They started staring at each other, both confused. I was laughing so hard I was going to collapse. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walked up to us then. Emmett tapped my shoulder. I stopped laughing and turned to him, probably freaking him out with my superior bipolar skills. He, he that was stupid.

"What's going on?" I leaned back so I could stage whisper with my left hand cupped on the side of my mouth.

"I told Bella that I bruise like a watermelon." He scrunched up his eyebrows.

"But watermelons don't bruise easily." I nodded.

"I know." He stared at me for a second then shook his head. I guess he doesn't care. Really why would you? It's not like I told you I _am_ a watermelon. If someone told me that, then maybe I'd be a little concerned. Well that is if I wasn't hungry, and seriously craving watermelons. If I was then I would just eat them. Well that's what you get for saying you're a watermelon! Whoa, I'm getting way too excited about a hypothetical situation. And they would still be human anyway, so that would be cannibalism. That's frowned upon in most societies. Does anyone else think it's kind of creepy that it's only _most_ societies. I think I would feel much safer if it was _all_ societies, I don't really want to be eaten. Ha! I just realized I'm thinking about this while talking to VAMPIRES, who can EAT me. He, he! Ironic.

Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please stop, you're giving me a headache."

"I thought vamps can't get headaches." My face was contorted in confusion. Huh? Jasper shook his head in mock frustration, well I hope it was _mock_ frustration.

"He is being metaphorical."

"Huh?" He sighed. "Okay, just kidding, I know what 'metaphorical' means." He shook his head not falling for my acting. Hey, I'm not that bad an actress! I did my share of school plays in my day!

Edward sighed. Jeez chill, it's not like you just found someone who knows your secret and is perpetually a threat to your family and everything you hold dear while being frustratingly random and annoying. Oh, wait, that did just happen! You know you can just block my thoughts anytime you want, then again how do I know you aren't doing that now? Hm…I should look into this.

Another frustrated sigh.

"Okay, let's just go. Ella, we are giving you a ride. You need to tell us what you know, but if you need to go home today that's fine. But you will have to come to our home tomorrow." I nodded at him.

Emmett, Rosalie, and Renesmee hopped into Rosalie's red BMW convertible. Um…drool. That is one HOT car. I'm….jealous.

But then…no way. Edward Cullen's Volvo is _my_ ride home. Way more drooling.

Alice and Jasper slid into the back seat, Edward got behind the wheel, and Bella took the passenger seat. I got in beside Alice in the back. She smiled at me. I looked around rejoicing in the fact that I'm in a Twilighter's dream world. The seats were black leather and perfectly smooth. And the _smell_. Amazing, Stephenie Meyer wasn't exaggerating, Edward's car smells AMAZING. Like perfect flowers in bloom, honey, sunshine, and the frosty smell of a winter night. Amazing. I'm in reverence here.

Then I got myself a sly idea.

"Hey Edward," I said it attempting to be coy, and probably failing, "can I drive?"

* * *

So who else absolutely LOVED the songs I picked? I did! Well, duh.

And whoever can name this song will get a preview of the next chapter! Just review the answer or message the wonderful author that is telling my fabulous story on her profile. Here's the song:

_I love you, you love me, we're a happy family! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?_

So, I'm not going to put any more lyrics, they get WAY too happy after that. But really if you were born in the 90s and you don't know what song I'm talking about…I feel sorry for you, you were deprived of the beauties of the most retarded song ever created by a children's show. hint, hint

Remember: preview opportunity! (you have to have the writers though)

Btw. Edward's Volvo was freaking awesome! You must all be green with envy! (like the phone!)

* * *

**Ha! So who else like that chapter? Review if ya did! (or didn't, whatever)**

**This one wasn't very funny, but Ella needed some more drama! Trust me, it's going to get deeper. But she won't give up her random humor, so don't give up on me! **

**There's just going to be Ella drama **_**with**_** the classic Cullen drama. It's going to be well rounded. :P**

**Oh, and if you didn't figure it out yet, I can only update once a week so if you check every Saturday I'll have something for you. **

**R&R! You know you know the song! **

**Btw, the second song up there was the Pokemon theme song. Incase I suddenly caused you to have the urge to listen to it!**


	5. volvo ride

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Warning: Adult themes, comments, or implicated jokes may occur in the following text.**

* * *

He started laughing…at _me_. Rude much?

Edward was shaking his head and I bet if he could, he would be crying from laughing so hard. Huff.

"I'll take that as a…no." He nodded…still laughing. Huff. "Do you even let Bella drive your precious Volvo?" He suddenly stopped laughing. Whoa, Edward Cullen has bipolar skills to rival mine. Impressive.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Of, course you do. You let Bella have everything." He shrugged, unashamed. Bella turned around in her seat to look at me, her eyes wide.

"No he doesn't. Just last night-" I cut her off, holding my hands up to stop her.

"I don't want to know!" She frowned. I could have sworn I heard her mumble, "Well he still said no." Suddenly Alice just burst out laughing, gosh, that's something I would do.

"He won't say 'no' tonight!" Ugh. Too much information. Really do you feel the need to know what they're talking about? 'Cause I'm just not quite that curious. And well since they _are_ leaving this to my imagination, I might very well be thinking something _way_ worse than what they're thinking of…or not.

"You're not." I wrinkled my nose and made a face at Edward.

"Ok, you do realize that that is seriously way more information than I need." He shrugged.

"You were thinking it."

"Ugh, ok that wasn't my fault. It was a fan fiction!" They all turned to look at me, confused. "Okay, so I know you're an amazing vampire with crazy superhuman traits and all that, but can you maybe _attempt_ to keep your eyes on the road? Maybe?" I gestured with my hands towards the windshield. Really, I can still die here. And I don't think I'm really in the position that they would feel the need to turn me if that did happen.

"What's 'fan fiction'?" Jasper inquired. Who else thinks 'inquired' is a really cool word? Huh? Huh? No one? Oh, that sucks. Yeah, my mind travels. So what did he ask about….fan fiction! Yeah, okay.

"Fan fiction is a type of writing. It's where amateur writers go on websites and write alternate possible situations for books, movies, television shows, comics, and pretty much whatever you want." I shrugged. Psh, where do they live, under a rock? This isn't _Sponge Bob Square Pants_! I mean that isn't even possible! The poor star would be crushed.

Okay, back to the Cullens. They live in a pretty amazing house last time I checked!

Jasper and well…everyone that ISN'T driving wrinkled their brows and tilted their heads to the side as if to say 'WTF?!' I sighed. Jasper shook his head trying to figure out what I was saying.

"Okay…so what is the point of that? Why don't you just read the book?" Sigh. Sometime vampires can be so dunce.

"These are stories that AREN'T in the book. You know, they didn't actually happen as far as we know."

"Okay…so who's 'we'?"

"The internet and all the wonderful people that have access to it." Psh, duh.

Alice nodded, as though she was getting it, then she frowned again.

"So what does this have to do with Edward and Bella's sex life?" If I was Bella I would have blushed, but I'm not so I didn't. I almost never blush. And when I do, thankfully, it doesn't show. I'm not very pale. Hispanic here! Dominican and proud of it!

"Well, Stephenie Meyer didn't put their sex life into the books in detail. And some people just got so into the books, because, well they _are_ best sellers. And the point is that some people wrote stories pertaining to this lovely couple. Edward and Bella are widely known as the most perfect couple in what must only be young-adult-fictional-writing history." I said this all as if it was as obvious as the sky is blue…well, you know, if you're not color blind.

Edward snorted.

"Did you just say 'most perfect'? You know you have horrendous grammatical errors in you speech." I waved him off.

"Who cares, it's not like someone is writing this down for something crazy like a fan fiction of their own." I snorted. Like that would ever happen.

"WAIT! So there are people out there writing about my sex life?" Bella looked sort of sick. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I've only read the good ones. Or, well that _is _an awfully opinionated statement. I only read the ones that are well written and have cannon parings; I'm not for all those crazy ones. But some of them are still very well written. I'm just not that kind of girl." Edward had turned around again to stare at me. I gestured towards the road again, but this time I was ignored. Sigh.

"What do you mean, 'crazy ones'?" He looked skeptical, like he thought I was lying or something. Yeah right, like I'm creative enough to think of these things.

"You know, ones with weird parings like Bella with Emmett, or Alice with Edward and Jasper at the same time. And then there are quite a few with Bella and Carlisle. Those really aren't my cup of tea. Still then the ones with some alternate universe where Charlie or Phil rape Bella or something. Then all those with a mess of new characters that aren't original people from your story." By the time I was done all four vampires looked like they were going to puke, Bella even seemed to be turning green. Wait, is that possible?

"Then there's the gay pairings of course." I mumbled this, hoping it had missed their notice. Jasper looked like his eyes were going to fall out if they stretched any wider. Edward choked.

"W-what?" Edward stuttered. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…

"Charlie _RAPES_ me?!" Bella screamed.

"Edward and Jasper _AT THE SAME TIME_?!" Alice's follow-up scream. "He's my _brother!_" I shrugged.

"It was kinky." She gaped at me.

"_WHAT?!_" Um…ouch. I can hear just fine, thanks. Bella held up her hands (looks like someone else has a bit of a problem with talking with their hands) as though stopping traffic.

"Did you say there were _quite a few_ of me and _Carlisle_?" I nodded, "What could _possibly_ motivate people to write a story like that? Why would they want to use us as the models? And really why are you reading these stories?" Surprisingly Bella said this all very calm and collected. I would probably be freaking out like Alice.

"Well, I can't answer your first question, I didn't write any. I told you, they're just not my forte. For you second question, um, duh! You guys are the model of perfection for a couple and a very interesting one at that. You're a freaking vampire and human?! Do you really think no one would take interest in that besides the Voltori? And I read the ones I did, because I did, I don't need some huge morally correct and complex answer for your question. I. Just. Did. and besides, I told you that I mostly read the ones that have cannon pairings. Anyway, it doesn't really matter, as far as anyone knows you're all fictional characters that only exist in their favorite stories and no where beyond. So I think you can look at it positively and negatively, and you are choosing negatively." I leaned back after my mini speech, satisfied with my answers. Alice was still gaping, but also looking at me as though I'm insane, I guess that is _kind of _possible, but really is that necessary?

"How could we _possibly_ look at this positively?" Alice stated. I grinned at her. Come on, how can she not see this coming?

"You could be flattered." Now they were all gaping at me. He, he, I shocked them. I mean, how can they really not see that coming? I thought it was pretty expected. Oh, well.

"_Flattered_? Why would we _ever _be flattered?" Edward (once again not looking at the road, gosh, Bella was right, that is annoying) said.

"Because, they spent their valuable time writing and reading about you to the point of obsession. I think they're trying to tell you that your life is obviously interesting enough to be worthy of being the center of people's obsessions." I shrugged. Bella giggled and Edward was shaking his head, his smile twitching at the corners. Alice's tinkling laugh went off and Jasper was just staring. Huff. Come on, Jasper! Crack a smile for me!

"You know, those are some of the craziest points I have ever heard. Not to mention creepy." Bella chuckled. I smiled at her.

"I know." Finally Jasper smiled, "But you have to admit, I make some good arguments." Edward finally let himself chuckle. Jasper cleared his throat. Do vampire's throats even _need _clearing? I looked at him. My guess is he just wanted to get my attention. For what? I'm about to find out! Be patient!

"Urm…um…what was that about…um…_gay_ parings?" I blinked at him. Gay? Oh, yeah, gay parings. Psh, those were funny. Almost as funny as how awkward Jasper looks right now…wow.

"Yeah, there were some gay pairings." I was just trying to get him to say it. He, he, I'm milking this for all it's worth.

"Um…so, um…what were the, um…pairings?" I grinned.

"Why do you want to know? Getting your ideas, Jasper." He frowned.

"No." Psh, Jasper can't take a joke…Psh. I rolled my eyes.

"There were some with Jasper and Edward action, some Jasper, Edward, and Emmett action. There were some Jasper and Bella with Carlisle and Rosalie all going on in the same bed. Then there was one with Billy and Edward, then some Jacob and Edward. A few Edward and Charlie pairings with maybe some Bella snuck in there too. Then the lesbian pairings; some were just lesbian for lesbian, and then there were preformed in front of guys for the soul purpose of making them jealous, or turning them on, which isn't _really_ gay, but you get the idea." Alice looked…a little frightened.

"And you…read all these?" I shrugged. I'm really not that creepy, what's with these questions? I don't ask them what they do behind closed doors. You know… not that I do _that_ behind closed doors. Shudder.

"Some, not all. Mostly just the ones for the jealousy plotting. I'm not really for the guy on guy action, but I've got nothing against anyone who likes it. If that's what you want, go for it. I'm not here to ask questions, it's _your_ life." Okay…did I say something wrong?

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were all staring at me. Alice and Bella were nodding, agreeing with me. Edward was just staring, void of any emotion. And Jasper was staring at me as though expecting me to suddenly yell out 'Gotcha! Just kidding, I really have no idea what I'm talking about; I'm just another oblivious human who you have no reason to kill'. Sorry, Jazz, not happening.

"Um…so Bella…" Edward began, I don't know what he was planning on saying, and frankly I don't think I want to know.

"Save it! Virgin ears here. I don't need to know what you're thinking. You can tell her later, it's not like it's going to make a difference." Edward was glaring at me.

"Was Emmett you favorite character in this book by any chance?" I smiled innocently at him. Yeah right, like I would admit that. And I think that should be a compliment, I take pride in my inappropriate jokes. I found Emmett quite humorous in _Breaking Dawn_.

"No, actually, you, Edward, were my favorite character. And it really makes me sad that you don't return the feeling." I frowned. Jasper grinned, seeing right through me. Damn empath.

Edward raised one eyebrow and stared at me.

"Really, I was your favorite character." I nodded weakly. Well, I acted like I was weak. Psh, like I was really weak. Why would I be weak? "Why?" Urm…he caught me. Now I grinned at him sheepishly.

"You're…cute?" It came out as a question, although that wasn't what I was planning. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I'm cute?" Bella turned around, obviously surprised. "Wasn't I a character in a book, and therefore just created and not actually able to be seen?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but you were described exquisitely, and I mean _come one_, no matter how some one describes you, it's going to be obvious how unbelievably gorgeous you are. Sorry, Edward, there's no getting around that." I shrugged. Bella had her eyebrows raised and was staring at me incredulously.

"Are you crushing on my husband?" I chuckled. Ohmygosh, that just sounded funny, and so…bad. Giggle.

"Bella, Edward doesn't count as someone for me to crush _on_. He _was_ a character in a book, for as far as I knew. I'm allowed to crush on characters in books. Besides, it's not like I would every _go after _Edward." I snorted, that's impossible, "Anyway besides being married, do you realize that would also make me a necrophiliac or a gerontophiliac or something like that." I wrinkled my nose, "Icky, no thanks." Alice started laughing again, and Jasper joined in. Yes, I got Jasper to laugh!

Edward was shaking his head silently. Bella was just staring as though trying to make what I said make sense. What? It does.

"Wait, are you saying I'm a necrophiliac and gerontophiliac?" I thought that over. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess when you were human. Now it doesn't really matter, because then all vampires would be necrophiliacs, so that wouldn't work. But it's different for you, you were in love." Bella was looking me over as though she wished that maybe I wasn't here anymore. Okay, so that was an understatement, she probably wanted to be the one to make me leave (aka: she wanted to kill me). It was just a joke, jeez.

"I don't think I like that idea." I shrugged.

"I was kidding, besides you don't have to. I'm not asking you to, but Edward _is_ dead, and one hundred nine years old. So there's just no getting around that. But anyway, like I said, it doesn't matter, you're in love!" I grinned at her. Come on, there is just no getting around the fact that the _Twilight Saga_ is one of the sweetest love stories ever created. Maybe only second to _Titanic_. Why did Jack have to die? Why?! And Leonardo Dicaprio is just so hot. God. Still, I'm thinking he's got nothing on Edward Cullen here. Or maybe Jasper. Hmm…there was that fan fiction that had a contest for the hottest Cullen, hmm…who won again? Oh, yeah, Carlisle. Well he _is_ in a twenty-year-old's body, which is widely known to be better looking than a seventeen-year-old.

Gosh, I sound shallow. But it's not like this is my basis of choosing friends, I'm just naturally curious. Oh…wait… Edward looks too happy…not good…

"Bella, are you letting Edward in my head?" She looked back at me. She grinned evilly.

"Yes." I groaned. Cullen, just pretend I didn't think those things and I won't tell Bella what you thought of her within the first week of meeting her. Yeah, I know you wanted to do her when she was still human before she wanted to do you. Don't pretend you don't have those seventeen year old hormones going on in that mind of yours. And I bet you wouldn't like Renesmee to know what you did in the other room while she was sleeping in her pretty little crib. Yeah, I'd want to keep that to myself too.

Edward frowned.

"You know, it's not nice to threaten people." I smiled.

"Oh, I know." His frowned deepened. So do we have a deal? He nodded curtly. And can you get the hell out of my head? He grinned…uh-oh.

"Oh, no, if you're going to threaten me, I'm getting all I can to threaten you right back." I snorted.

"Is that all you have? You don't need to pick my mind to think of something to threaten me with. You're a vampire, you can kill me. I think that's threat enough, don't you?" He snorted.

"No, I meant something to embarrass you, but that is a good point." I smiled. Thank you. But if you find out anything, please, please, don't tell. I don't need anyone else knowing. Not that you really need to know. But I would prefer it if you would keep anything that has the potential of emotionally scaring me…again, to yourself. Okay? Edward frowned again.

"What are you talking about?" I sighed. There is a reason I'm not going to think it or speak it. I don't want you, or anyone, to ever know that about me. No one needs to know. It won't really make a difference in the world. No one needs to know, kapeesh?

"I don't know if I should agree to that." Bella who was glancing between us looked very annoyed by this point. Jasper and Alice were staring at each other. God, they are seriously love-y dove-y.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Bella managed to screech. How she screeched with that amazing a voice, the world may never know. Just like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie-pop. I think it's like 364, though. Woops, not paying attention.

"Nothing!" I screamed the same time Edward said, "She won't tell me." I glared at him. "We weren't talking about anything of importance. So consequently we were talking about nothing. There is nothing to tell." I said still glaring at the back of Edward's gorgeous head. He laughed.

"Is that the best explanation you could come up with?" Huff, he's just trying to annoy me. And it's working. He laughed again.

"Bella could you get your _lovely_"- I twisted the word- "husband. Out. Of. My. Head." I turned my still-glaring eyes to her. She was glaring at Edward, but when she felt my gaze she turned to me.

"What are you talking about? He won't tell me." Huff.

"Yeah, I realized that when you had to ask that question three times. And I told you we weren't talking about anything important, so it doesn't matter, and I know that is a really annoying answer, but _Edward_ just picked up on something personal in my mind that is none of his business." She blinked at me.

"Do you mean…" she trailed off suggestively. My eyes went wide at her wiggling eyebrows.

"No! I told you, Virgo." She nodded.

"Okay, so what are you talking about?" Ugh, gosh they really don't have any privacy in this family. Not that I'm trying to include myself in this family, but she must not be used to people keeping things from her. Or humans wanting to keep things from her. She is awfully pretty after all.

Edward growled. I rolled my eyes. He is so pushy. Bella is beautiful, just like her name. Blah, blah, blah. Do you want me crushing on your wife or something? Because I have to say, that's just weird. He just rolled his eyes.

I sighed and glanced at the speedometer.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" I made everyone jump, even Alice and Jasper (who looked like they would do anything to be able to suck face right now).

"What?" Edward asked smoothly.

"I thought you drive like eighty. You're not even going thirty! What _happened_ to you?!" I stared at him my mouth hanging open. What? I like going fast. I mean he has a freaking Volvo, might as well take advantage of that! Edward shrugged.

"I figured you'd be like Bella when she was human, and wouldn't like going over the speed limit, it's only twenty five here." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Do you see any cops? You have built in radar and it's not like if you turned us into a Volvo pretzel, you couldn't just save me. Besides you never even swerve more than a centimeter from the exact center of the lane. And from what I remember you were able to maneuver Bella from the driver's seat to the passenger's seat and place yourself behind the wheel all without swerving the car. So honestly, why would I be worried?" Edward had turned around and was grinning at me. Maybe I should be scared.

Bella looked confused though.

"When was this?" I looked at, turning from her suspiciously frightening husband's face.

"After the fight with the newborns when you were driving home from Jacob's house after you had to tell him that you weren't going to see him ever again and Edward had to wait until you were past the border to take the wheel but you tried to play it off like you were fine even though you were crying so much you couldn't even see the road." I said that all in one breath, yeah I'm pretty proud of that. She blinked at me.

"You realize it's kind of creepy how you know that." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But it's not like I stalked you, I read it in a book. Not my fault it turned out to be true." I shrugged. My shoulders are going to be sore from all the shrugging I've been doing. Wait, that isn't possible. Never mind; being stupid.

"Whatever," she muttered under her breath, but I could hear it without super special vampire ears so it wasn't that low.

I glanced back to the speedometer.

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone jumped again.

"What?" Edward asked, smoothly again.

"I didn't mean you could go TWO HUNDRED!" He shrugged.

"You didn't specify." I gaped at him. What the hell is up with him and speed? What not enough time? He has fucking eternity to do whatever he wants to do!

"You do realize that I can still die, right?" he snorted and nodded. Bella looked back to the front and I just sat back and tried not to look at Edward and his freakishly demonic driving.

I stared at the pretty leather seat and tried to think of happy thoughts or annoying songs to piss off Edward. Hmm…what's a good song? Well, I had that song by _Mindless Self Indulgence_ stuck in my head earlier. I really doubt that Edward likes that song. But who knows with this one? He says he likes _Debussy _and _Linkin Park_. What song was I thinking of again? Oh, yeah, _Stupid MF_. Good song, eerie music video. Not as good as the video for _Shut Me Up_. But funny lyrics.

_Is this simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me? (x2)_

_Is this simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me? (x2)_

_Should I talk slower like you're a retard? _

_Should I talk slower like you're retarded?_

_Yo they think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb. (x2)_

_Get it. Get it. Get it. You just don't get it. Get it. Get it. Get it. _

_You stupid motherfucker. You stupid motherfucker. You stupid mother fucker. (x2)_

"You know I actually have that CD too." Edward broke me out of song. What? Did he just say he listens to _Mindless Self Indulgence_? Somehow, Edward just never struck me as that kind of guy. Hmm…strange.

Bella rolled her eyes, figuring out what he was talking about.

"Are you going to be another music fanatic?" I chuckled. Yeah, I so am.

I looked out the window just glancing (I'm a little apprehensive to what I'm going to find, I don't even want to know how fast Edward's going now).

Then the car stopped (jolting me into Bella's seat in front of me). I looked back out the window when I was done rubbing my head. Oh. My. God.

* * *

So, guys, I want to tell you that I'm sorry for the awkward position I put our beloved Cullens in, but I'm not going to.

Honestly, I don't really want to tell you I'm sorry anyway, because I'm not. I don't feel sorry, so why would I want to tell you that I am sorry? Make sense to you?

Anyway, for the people who's stories I mentioned, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I truly am. That was not my intention, and I am very apologetic it this is the case, truly.

And who else would give up their humanity just to get to have that ride in Edward's Volvo? I sure as hell loved it!

Okay, enough babbling from Ella. I'm done. Bye, bye, kiddies!

* * *

**So that sounded like a filler eh? Well, they had to get home some how, and this is how it's going down! Hope ya liked it. **

**Ooh, sorry to the people that I told that I would update on Wednesday, I tried, I really did, but I just didn't have the time. Sorry, life gets into the way of virtual reality.**

**Questions, comments? Review! **

**You know you all love that pretty purple/blue button. Press it! Cool stuff happens. Promise. **

**R&R **


	6. my mental breakdown

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

The Cullen's house is amazing. It's three stories, just like Stephenie Meyer said, but there is just no way to capture the amazing beauty of this Victorian house in words. There are just no words. It. Is. Incredible.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh from somewhere near me.

"Hey, human girl, open your mouth any wider and Carlisle is going to have to surgically replace it." He laughed. I snapped my mouth shut and turned to glare at him.

"Hey, not everyone has money coming out their ass." That made Emmett laugh harder. Not my intention. I rolled my eyes at him.

"This girl's got lip!" I grinned at Emmett. Even if he_ is_ laughing at me, at least he knows how to make me laugh with him.

Edward rolled his eyes. Whether it was for my stupidity or his brother's, I don't know. Suddenly I felt strangely…sad. This was a bad feeling. Very bad. Even the smallest taste of it in my veins and my own mind causes it to escalade like fire licking up the sides of a building, burning me from the inside out.

The sadness turned to crushing depression. No, no, no, no. Not this, anything but this. The feelings, the memories. The pain.

A shudder went through me. I saw the tears fall, felt my nails digging into my arms as I wrapped them around myself, watched as the ground grew nearer.

I fell to my knees, not emitting a sound. No one should feel this pain, and sound just makes it spread. Why, why does it spread?

I watched the dirt slowly turn to mud with my tears. I clutched my arms tighter around my middle and held my breath, trying to keep the thoughts at bay. Edward can hear me, Edward can hear me. I chanted in my head. It needs to go. How did it come? How?

"Breathe." I heard a voice say. It was laced with worry and concern. I could not recognize it, but I complied with the comment, whether suggestion or order.

My breaths came, but they were quick and ragged. The air burning my lungs with the exertion. I gasped, clutching for some sort of purchase to even my breaths. I felt another shudder wrack through my body. No, no, no, no.

My head swirled and my vision blurred. But it was not from the tears but from the lack of oxygen. I was never very good at fainting, I learned long ago that the only way was to slowly suffocate myself until I collapsed. It was impossible that I would actually die, the moment I became unconscious my breathing would restart.

"Jasper what did you do?" I heard the murmur of a voice. It was so faint, I almost believed that I had imagined it.

"I didn't. I only sent her a touch of sadness, it was only to make her stop laughing. It would make a normal human only stop, frown, and maybe blush at their actions. I d-don't know what happened." I heard the equally faint answer come. No, I wasn't imagining it. It was real.

Yet, for some reason, I couldn't tell if it was a beautiful dream, or another horribly crippling nightmare.

Finally I felt the edges of my vision blur into blackness, it began at the very perimeter and slowly creep into the center, eventually consuming me in darkness. No, not darkness, but blackness. Yes, pure black. For darkness one needs light. A least a flicker. I felt none, no warmth, nothing.

Just. Like. Me.

Blackness. Perfect blackness. There was nothing to mar the dark blanket covering me. It would be a comfort to someone else, a possible escape from the depression. Not to me.

To me the blackness was the screen of the projector for my most shuddering experiences. And there was _no_ escape. Even a pathetic little wish for such an escape was futile and would be snuffed out as the flame of a candle is snuffed for darkness to consume the light.

I sat, sat in the blackness. I felt as though I was surrounded, possibly drowning in it. There was nothing I could or would do.

I sat with my legs crossed in front of me, just like I did in kindergarten during story time. Story time. Yes, that is what this is, story time. A time for the stories of my life to play out for all to watch.

I saw the flicker of a light, a light on a black wall. It was eerie how my subconscious made the entire ordeal just like a projector. It flickered like an old movie and began with the numbers counting down. But to me they seemed slower than possible, it was as though time was slowing just to prolong the suffering. The anticipation of pain.

3.…2.…1.…Go.

The opening scene, a child happy, smiling. It brought tears to my eyes. I watched the girl, clad in pink, giggle as someone behind the camera passed her a pretty little purple rubber ball. Her curly pigtails swung as she jumped up to run after a dog.

I watched her turn and twirl.

Then the picture changed. She was in a tutu, her hair piled on the very top of her head. She looked funny with some of mommy's make-up on. She had eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She grinned and did a pirouette. When she stopped she had a dizzy look in her eyes, and she fell back on her bottom, giggling all the while.

Someone behind the camera giggled also.

The tears - that were only forming in the edges of my eyes - spilled over. I watched the black wall with the light flickering as the scene continued, happiness, joy, bliss.

The little girl was smiling, smiling all the while. The person behind the camera clearly being just as happy. There was no confusion in these scenes, no hurt, or pain, or angst. Everything was simple.

I sobbed. I knew what was coming. The story never had a happy ending. This was meant to be the slide show of my life.

Soon, too soon, the little girl disappeared. The person behind the camera came out to stand in her place. The camera was obviously placed on a tripod. The little girl's giggles could still be heard.

Then there was a scream.

I watched, frozen as the scene played out before me. It was only sounds. All I heard were sounds.

I heard the girl's scream, her cries, her sobs. I heard the stiffening silence that echoed after each plea or gasp.

My own tears were flowing swiftly now, with no sign of ceasing. The cries soon became fainter, and fainter, before disappearing completely.

The person in front of the camera hadn't changed at all. They had not made a move to help the girl, nor had they moved. They kept perfectly still, the look on their face the same as it had been when the only sound the girl made were her happy little giggles.

This person was smiling. Someone from the outside would find them sick. A merciless person. I found them an angel. An angel forever frozen in this moment, never to change, never to alter.

Then suddenly the picture was switched.

My tears began pouring out at a pace that would rival Niagara Falls.

The person's face was changed, morphed and disfigured into an expression that haunted my every breath. Disappointment. Then suddenly words were spoken.

I hadn't heard any other words spoken earlier. I had blocked them, attempted to shelter my mind. Now my ears could hear them loud and clear. I might even believe this is how a vampire hears the world.

"Ella, I'm so disappointed in you. This was your fault, you know it, and you lied." the figure shook their head. Then a look entered their eyes that can only be described as…regret.

I felt the waves of grief and shame wash over me. They did not wait to lap at my feet so that I could get used to the feel of the water, no they crashed upon me, smothering me.

I did not sputter though, I did not allow any sound or pass through my sealed lips.

The picture on the black screen changed again. It returned to the little girl in ponytails and her pretty pink dress with little daisies on it. But there was something different about her, something unnerving. She wasn't smiling. Her frown was deep and it consumed her eyes in a way that you could usually only see in someone with many more years under their belt.

Then her hair fell from the pigtails, the curls cascading down her face, cover her ears and partially obscuring the sides of her face. Then they changed, they looked like they were cut short, as though in haste. Her once beautiful curls now only reached her chin - her chin that was set in a way that showed that she was gritting her little teeth.

Then suddenly her dress changed too. The daisies turned red and seemed to wither and fall off the pattern. The pretty delicate lace around her collar turned yellow and fell apart. Then the dress itself, before a plain rosy pink showed a stain at the hem.

Black. The stain began to spread, slowly at first, then quicker. Soon her whole dress was sheathed in the murky color. Then the girl's already dark eyes seemed to turn a coal black. Her mouth turned up unnaturally and her lips parted. They had turned back to the deep red of the lipstick she had worn for the ballet. As her lips parted and her teeth became visible, I shuddered.

Her teeth were gleaming white. The contrast between the black of her eyes and dress with the blood red color of her lips was spine-chilling. Then she pulled back her lips and opened her mouth to speak, her eyes locking on mine.

"Nothing." She whispered, her voice still managed to ricochet off the walls and echo becoming louder and louder until it felt as though she was shouting into my ears. It was deafening.

Her eyes hadn't wavered from mine in the slightest, and I didn't have the strength to move mine either. I watched feebly as her features changed. Her face grew more angular, but still softer. She lost the roundness of childhood. She grew taller, fuller.

But her eyes never changed. They stayed, perfectly black as coal. As ink.

She stood there, a now twelve year old girl in the same black dress. It was tighter across her dress, and shorter on her legs, but still covered what was necessary.

Then suddenly the black fabric seemed to catch fire. I watched with my eyes still pouring tears as she went up in flames. Her lips did not utter a sound. Her eyes still did not waver as her body burned, turning as black as the dress, as black as the walls, as black as her soul.

I clutched my shins, pulling my legs up so that my thighs were press up against my chest. Still I did not move my eyes from the girl's.

Suddenly as the flames were about to consume her completely and release me from her gaze, her lips parted, and she cried out. One single word out into the blackness.

_Atone_

This word didn't grow as the other had. This fell into the silence, engulfed forever.

I watched as the girl burned, now overcome with silence. Not even the flames crackled to disturb it. But in the end it was just a projector. And, like life, all projectors run out of film, and end.

The scene flickered and stopped, leaving me in silence once again.

I lay my head down on my knees and let the feelings wash over me.

Nothing.

I was nothing.

Atone.

I must atone to that.

It was my fault, I lied; disappointment. Disappointment that I deserved. That I must atone for.

I did not feel my tears, they did not soak my clothing. They were silent and barely there, just as the wisps of smoke that came from the fire. I cried with no one to comfort me, no one to care.

No one, nothing.

I lifted my head from my knees and lay on my back staring up at the darkness. I didn't close my eyes, there was no point. I couldn't see anything whether I had them open or closed.

I felt open and empty. The place I was in had no walls, what the slideshow was displayed on was only a figment of my imagination, just as this place is. Now that that is gone, the room has altered.

It was just as black, but now it felt as though it stretched on for eternity in all directions and there was no ceiling to speak of.

I stretched out my legs, crossing the ankles, and reached my arms up over my head.

I stared out into the oblivion and just…lay there. I emptied my mind of all thoughts and welcomed in the silence. I was an empty shell of a being. I had no substance and I had no purpose but to atone, atone to the sins of which I did not think of. I did not _think_ at all. I emptied myself of all feeling.

My tears slacked off and eventually stopped. I felt my eyes dry. I licked my lips that were chapped from the raged breathing. I sat for what felt like hours, then finally when I felt in control…I closed my eyes.

The result was almost instantaneous. I felt the rush of the world I was in go by me and everything just drop away. I heard sounds and voices. I could feel my body. I could feel where I was. I could smell the smells around me, and my senses returned. And most importantly, my mind restarted.

"She's awake." A voice said. There was no give-away to the emotion the person was feeling. I couldn't even place the voice. But I always felt like this just after I regained consciousness. I always had the same dream, the same startlingly realistic dream, and I always felt the same when I returned from it, no matter how long it took me to recollect myself after I stop crying.

"She's thinking." Oh. Now I know. I'm at the Cullens. That must be Edward with Bella letting him into my head. Alice must have been the person who spoke earlier.

"What is she feeling though?" Jasper? Yes, must be. I sighed, getting their attention.

"Ella?" That was Bella, I'm sure of it. I opened my eyes slowly and took in my surroundings. I was in what I assumed was the Cullen's living room, on a couch that they don't really need and looking up into the face of Bella Cullen.

Okay, I can live with this. I'm in a room filled with vampires while my mom is probably at home, freaking out. I blinked up at them and smiled.

Jasper got a really confused look on his face, and Edward looked like he was calculating. Bella was just looking concerned, and Alice looked…happy? Then Rosalie was there also, she looked impassive. Renesmee looked slightly concerned just like Bella. Esme was there also, she was looking politely concerned, but keeping her distance, and Carlisle wasn't there and neither was Emmett.

"Are you okay?" Renesmee asked. I blinked up at her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She started looking more concerned.

"Do you remember anything?" I remember everything. Everything I do and don't want to remember. I nodded at her.

"Yeah." Now _she_ started looking confused.

"You passed out, stopped breathing, thinking, and feeling. You would have been literally dead if you heart wasn't still beating. But even that was faint." Huh. My heart gets faint? Interesting. I shrugged up at Renesmee.

"Happens." She seemed…at little shocked.

"'Happens'? This happens often? I don't think that's normal, or healthy." I shrugged again.

"I'm not normal then." I gave what she said a second thought before adding, "Or healthy." Edward was staring at me intensely. Jasper didn't look happy, and no one else was saying anything. Then Rosalie spoke up.

"So?" I looked at her.

"'So' what? If you want to go, go. I don't really care. I know you want to kill me, I would want to kill me too. But that doesn't mean you have to stick around to make sure that someone doesn't do it without you. That must be annoying." She slipped into a glare. 'If looks could kill' come to anyone's mind? I chuckled at my internal comment.

Everyone's expressions immediately changed into fourteen eyes questioning my sanity. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, guys, it doesn't matter what I was thinking of that Edward doesn't have access to. It doesn't matter that I know what just happened and don't care. It just doesn't matter, okay?" They all shook their heads. Well some of them did anyway.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?" Esme asked in what must be her most motherly tone. I don't think anyone can get more motherly than that.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I said I'm fine. Look at it this way: whether I'm fine or not doesn't matter because, if I am then there's nothing to worry about, and if I'm not, then I'm choosing to bottle it up, so you won't be able to get it out of me anyway." I shrugged. Bella shook her head.

"That's not healthy."

"So? Since when have you been the supporter of all things healthy? Remember senior year? You think that was healthy? 'Cause I don't. You were doing the same thing I'm doing: bottling it up." Edward hissed at me.

"What, Edward? It's not like you're that healthy either. You attempted suicide. Not the best move for healthy if you ask me." I snapped.

"I wasn't asking you." I shrugged at him.

"I didn't say you were. And I didn't ask you what you thought either. But apparently you want to know what I think, since you're so bent on poking around in my head." I glared at him, "You already know what you need to know. I know your secret. I know everything about the first three years of your life, and I've been in you head. What else do you need to know? Huh? 'Cause if it's concerning you, I'll tell you if you ask. You don't need to look into my head, all you'll find in there is personal things. And you know I know how to keep you out, so if I'm not doing that and your getting personal information from me, there's a problem, and you should butt the hell out." I hissed this all at him.

Then I looked around at all the somewhat surprised vampires. I guess they didn't guess this side of me. It's not supposed to come out. One more atonement.

"Atonement?" Edward asked. He was trying to be tentative now, but I growled at him and glared.

"I said: Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Head." he stepped back, this isn't a fight worth fighting. I turned towards Jasper. He was looking slightly confused.

"What?" I spat.

"I feel angry." I scoffed.

"Yeah, I'm guess that's because I feel angry and you're a freaking empath." He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Yes, but it's as though you have some strange hold on my emotions. Like while I'm trying to calm you down your trying to get me riled up and it's working." I stared at him for a second. No, this can't be happening. This isn't supposed to happen like this. I didn't want it to. It can't. It might not matter what I want, but at least give me something. I can' let this happen…not again.

Edward was giving me a curious look, at least he knew not to verbally ask me. I know that he's in my head, I don't need an update on what I'm thinking, I'm the one thinking it.

I stood up, glared at Edward, then looked at Esme.

"Thank you for letting me into your home." I looked at Edward, ruefully, "Thank you for giving me a ride in your Volvo." he nodded at me.

"Your welcome." Esme said smiling at me slightly.

"I'm going to go." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I didn't glance back, and I knew that they didn't bother making sure the human made it home safely. Doesn't matter, just like I said.

I shook my head as I stepped out onto their driveway that led up to the highway. I don't even really know my way home, but I guess I'll figure it out. It can't be that hard in a town this small.

I walked out into the green. It was really beautiful here, though. I like the green, it was comforting. I felt closed off, I'm like the opposite of claustrophobic, open spaces freak me out. I don't want to look up what that word is though. I just don't need to know.

I walked to the end of their freakishly long driveway and started to just trudge down the shoulder of the highway. I kicked some gravel with my toes. Sigh. I have a feeling this is going to be a long walk.

I heard a car coming up from behind me. I turned my head back to look, maybe they can give me a ride.

Suddenly everything started going slow motion. And I could see everything, the trees, the road, the rocks…the car.

And the bright white of the headlights, coming closer. I knew I should be moving, but I was frozen. Then everything changed.

The last thing I was conscious for was the bright white light, the screeching of tires, and a car horn, blaring out…then everything went pink.

* * *

Oh, shit.

* * *

**Yeah, I know what you're thinking: what happened to Ella? Well, I can't tell you. **

**This was a really angst-full chapter. I know I promised comedy, but it can't all be laughs! And anyway, she didn't change. That all happened in the past, so she's still as sarcastic and random as ever. Yah! **

**Sorry to **_**blessedbyacurse **_**you're going to have to wait a little longer for the reactions. But they're coming up!**

**You know the drill.**

**R&R **

**E.**


	7. wow I'm insane

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

Whoa, this is weird. I'm like_ covered_ in _pink_. This is strange, and has never happened before. Did playschool Barbie puke on me? Really, what the hell is going on?

And also, I'm hearing voices. That's not normal. No, I don't think it is. But it's like I know the voices and they're asking me weird questions that I can't answer. Like, 'How is she feeling?' and 'Is she going to die?' How am I supposed to know?! Do I look like Alice and Jasper?

Ok, and who asks that question? 'Are you going to die?' I had a kid in my class back in the seventh grade that got a bad case of pneumonia. We had to write 'get well soon' cards for him. Someone put 'I hope you don't die'. What a cheery thing to say! You're dying; let me point that out for you!

Wow. I'm more sarcastic than normally. Maybe it's the pink. Kind of grates on the mind, if you know what I mean.

Then everything started turning black, again. Sigh. I'm getting tired of this drab color. Really.

Then it moved to white. An improvement. Slight, but still there. Then the white started getting too white, too bright. This is giving me a headache. Can someone lower the light here? Not too crazy about it.

Suddenly the white started to take on some shapes: tiles, a table, the end of a bed, a lab coat, and someone in the lab coat. Hmm…who dat?

I blinked trying to get used to this blinding light, gosh, harsh light. I blinked again. Everything was fuzzy. Why? I blinked again and moved my hand up to rub my eye. I tugged at some wires connected to my arm. I guess I know where I am now, the hospital. Woo, yeah. I know, enthusiastic.

I rubbed my eyes trying to make everything clear again. Oh, that's why everything's fuzzy. I don't have in any contacts. If I did they would have either really hurt my eyes or have fallen out with all the rubbing I was doing. I get it. I can't sleep in them.

I wonder who has to take them out. That must have been weird to see. Um…lets move on from that topic.

I blinked again. This fuzziness is sort of unnerving. I like my contacts, they help me see. I don't know who invented contacts, but they're my hero.

"How are you feeling, Ella?" I blinked at the man in the white coat. It obviously wasn't my father, so let's go with the guy that's curing me. "I'm Dr. Cullen." I blinked again. Cool…

I smiled at him. It hurt. Ouch. I grimaced, so much for trying to look happy.

"Hey, who invented contacts?" He stopped for a moment. I think I confused him with my question. It really isn't hard I guess.

"Um…I believe that Leonardo da Vinci and Rene Descartes created the idea that was carried out by Thomas Young, and then perfected for the correction of eyes by Adolf Eugen Fick in 1887. Is there a particular reason for asking me this?" I tried to shrug, but I felt too tired to, and my shoulders felt sort of tied down. Huh, weird.

"They're my heroes." He chuckled.

"The men who created contact lenses are your heroes, not the people who just saved your life. Not what I was expecting." He chuckled again. Wait, 'SAVED MY LIFE'?! Yeah, I'm surprised!

"W-what?" I stuttered. If I was drinking water I would have spit it out of my mouth. He frowned.

"Don't you remember?" I thought back. I probably got that far-off look on my face. You know the one that makes people look like idiots.

Yeah…it's coming back…the screech of the tires, the head lights, the yelling, then the other sounds and feelings. I remember hearing things maybe other people wouldn't have caught. The even beat of feet hitting the pavement, the pumping of muscles in stride, the equally even breathing of the runner, the worried mummers from behind and far off in the distance.

I remember the almost silent sounds of someone repeating a thought over and over under their breath, _almost there, almost there_.

The person in the car mumbling to themselves, _damn coffee, why the hell did you have to spill all over the upholstery; this is a rented car! My stupid need for caffeine is going to bite me in the butt. _A pause, then: _that, or how I always feel tired without it._ So foreshadowing and ironic it's almost comedic.

I shook my head. Whoa, head rush. I looked up at Carlisle and glared slightly.

"You know, maybe if you didn't have the lights so bright and harsh in here, patients wouldn't loose their memories in the shock and have to go through reliving them." He almost chuckled, but not quite. Then suddenly he became serious.

"Ella, my children tell me that you had some sort of a break down back at my home, could you tell me what happened?" I stared at him. I really don't want to go into that. Gosh, haven't these people heard of personal space of privacy. It's not a new concept!

"You know, Carlisle, I'd rather not." He looked down at me seriously. Then started back.

"How do you know my name?" I smiled at him. He, he.

"I guess your _children_ didn't tell you everything." I put emphasis on 'children' to try to get out the point I know what's going down around here. Well, I know what's going on with the Cullens. Myself, not so much. Irony comes to bite me in the ass too.

Carlisle frowned.

"I suppose you're right. But I'm going to have to ask you again to tell me what happened to get you to break down like that." I looked up at him and just smiled. I'm not going to crack. He sighed. "Look, Jasper, my son-"

"I know." He frowned. Oops, rude to interrupt. I gestured with my head for him to proceed.

"Well, Jasper tells me that you were not in a healthy state, and I'm afraid that I'm going to have to admit you into the mental habilitation ward unless you can tell me something that would prove it unnecessary." You have got to be kidding me. The joke I made was a _joke_! I don't really want to go to the loony bin. Not cool.

"Are you serious?" He looked very solemn when he nodded, no way.

"Yes I am. And this is a very serious matter, Ella; you should not take it lightly." Like hell I'm not. That's what I do. I make what's sad funny and what's funny sad…sometimes. This is getting weird. "Now, I don't know if you can still participate in regular schooling with a caretaker, but that will be up to your parents." I didn't react. I think I'm shocked. Who wouldn't be?! "Can you tell me where they work?" Huh?

"Um…my dad works up in the Seattle hospital. Wouldn't you have heard of a Dr. Grace?" He looked slightly confused.

"What ward is he working in?"

"Oncology and Hematology." He thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, I didn't realize that was your father. He didn't have any pictures when I visited his office." I know. Sigh.

"Well, we just got here, so he probably didn't put them up yet." Yeah, right. Whatever, ask no questions and you shall receive no answers hurtful or not. So I'm not going to take that chance. I know I'm prudent. Whoa, song in my head.

I noticed Carlisle nodded.

"Well I'll go speak to him and I'll be back. I think that my children would like a word with you, if you would like." God, Carlisle is really professional. No cutting corners here. I just nodded. Yeah, I'll talk to some vamps. No big deal…hell yes, big deal!

He nodded back at me and turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" He turned around, "What exactly is wrong with me. Not mentally, I mean with the IV and stuff." I looked pointedly at the wires sticking out of my arms that were still sheathed beneath my blanket because I didn't move my arms at all yet. He smiled timidly.

"You're mostly fine. Edward pushed you out of the way of the car, which just moved back on the road, so I don't even know who the driver was, she apparently didn't even notice. Unfortunately when Edward pushed you out of the way, you hit a tree. Your left arm is broken, but other than that, just a few bruises, most fine. No worries." He nodded. I grinned at him. I caught him. Nu-uh, not messing with me.

"You're lying." He looked confused.

"No-" I cut him off, rude I know, but hey, sometimes you just have to.

"I mean that you know who the driver was." He still looked confused.

"Why would you say that?" I smiled knowingly.

"Because you do." He just smiled and shook his head.

"What gave me away?" I rolled my eyes, he just gave in.

"You said 'she' so you know it was a woman, which I knew already, and also you said Edward saved me. Edward can see everything, and he probably even has the license number so you could look it up that way, or he probably just picked out her name from her mind." I tried to shrug again, and again it didn't work, sigh. This is getting annoying. Anyone agree with me? (Cue elbow nudging) ah? Ah?

"How did you…" I didn't say anything; he can figure it out on his own. He just shook his head. "You know what; I don't need to know right now." He turned and left the room.

I looked down at my arm that he said was broken. I guess he's right, there's a cast, and shouldn't I have noticed that? Wow, way to be oblivious, Ella. Okay, I need to stop talking to myself. Soon they'll think I actually _am _crazy. But they already do. Sigh. This is going to be bad.

The door opened with a creak. Aren't hospitals supposed to be all flawless and without squeaky doors to wake-up patients? Guess not!

An unemotional Edward and Bella walked into the room, followed by an equally emotionally couth Renesmee. Sigh, this looks bad.

"Why does it look bad?" I whipped my head over to glare at Edward.

"You know what, I just decided that Jacob was right, you are really annoying about that. Bella, want to block him out of my head?" She didn't move and seemingly ignored me. Rude much? None of them reacted to my words. This is getting more frightening by the second. I looked over Bella and Renesmee.

"Hey, Bella, Edward is rubbing off on you; you're not letting out any emotions. What happened to the open book?" She didn't react. Sigh. "Renesmee, I'm just going to assume you got that from Edward."

"I thought you hate assumptions." I looked at Edward. I guess he's going to be the speaker here.

"You're right. I do hate assumptions. And if I make them I love it when I am corrected. I don't want to be making the same incorrect assumption twice. You know what they say 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me'." I tried to shrug again. Gr. This stupid cast is annoying. Bella finally spoke up.

"I know how you feel." I looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks. I've never actually broken anything besides my toe before. And they don't put a cast on that."

"How did you break your toe?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I ran into a door." Bella chuckled slightly.

"I've done that before." I grinned.

"I don't doubt it." Edward growled. I looked over at him. Should I…no, not going to think it. Edward growled again.

"Why are you so good at blocking your thoughts? You catch yourself mid thought and change direction. How is that possible?" I looked at him and smiled. Practice.

I'm used to blocking my thoughts. I just do it automatically. I don't like thinking some things that tend to waver into my mind. When I want to get them out, I just have to change direction and think of something lighter. Like that song that's still stuck in my head. I hummed a few bars.

Renesmee smiled.

"I love that song." I smiled back

"Me too." I shook my head. Time to change direction. I feel like a train changing course. Weird… I shook my head again. I'm being a bit to wavering. Is this like some strange side affect of hanging with vampires for a day, or is a side affect of being thrown into a tree. Maybe it's the hospital. Kind of unsettling, the sick and all that. Edward cleared his throat. What's your problem? Huh?

His eyes narrowed slightly, "Get to the point." Oh, yeah.

"Did you hear your dad's putting me into the loony bin?" They all nodded simultaneously. "Why…?" Bella spoke up.

"Your break down. It's a problem." I looked at her.

"Really? _That _is the whole problem." She nodded, my eyes narrowed slightly. Getting angry isn't cool though, so I'm going to move on to a…happier emotion. Like happiness! "Bella, I thought that you weren't going to tell anyone about that, and anyway it doesn't matter that much. Why would one break down sentence me to, to, the MENTAL WARD?!" Um, I don't think that was all that happy. Oops.

"'Oops' indeed." I rolled my eyes at Edward's words. Really, who says 'indeed'? Bring it back to the twenty_ first_ century. Edward snorted. So I'm being sort of immature, live with it, Mr. Virtue!

"What?!" I giggled. I got that from a fan fiction by _Ellenedwardforever_. Mr. Virtue pre-marriage to Bella. I wonder what a good nickname would be now…hmm…

"Please don't wonder." I grinned at him. Oh, he is so going to get a funny nickname, since 'Mr. Virtue' doesn't work anymore. I'll have to ask Emmett for some help on this one. "I would rather you didn't." I grinned. I know. Edward groaned. Hmm…possibility? Na.

"So, pretty much do I have to go to the crazy house or are you going to help me out here?" They all glanced at me then away. That looks a lot like a 'no'. Poo. I guess I'm stuck with the loons. Yeah. Maybe I could…no, I'm not going there.

Edward gave me another perplexed look. I wonder what that's about. Does it really bother Mr. Virtue that much that I won't let him see into the inner workings of my mind? I tease him.

Edward glared slightly. Bella saw and hit him on the arm. He stopped glaring at me and looked down. I smiled. Aw…Bella has him whipped. That's sweet. He started glaring at me again, only to have both Renesmee and Bella hit him at the same time. He, he.

Bella looked tentatively back at me.

"I'm sorry, Ella. But there isn't anything that we can do about it." I looked at her suspiciously. Nu-uh, I'm not buying this. I feel some ulterior motives up in here.

"Are you sure you don't just want me proclaimed clinically insane, so that if I blab your secret you can hold that against me?" They all kept their straight faces. But I know what I'm talking about. I sighed. "I'm not going to blab your secret. Give me some credit. And anyway, most of the world already knows your secret, they just don't know you, so you have nothing to worry about there. And anyway, you don't need to stick me in that special floor in the hospital just for that." Renesmee looked sort of uncomfortable.

"You know, she has a point, Dad." I grinned and tried to move my hand to point, but once again, I couldn't move them. Totally moving off my train of thought and forgetting what I was about to say.

"Hey! Why can't I move my arms? This is really annoying." Edward smiled slightly and answered.

"You were hurt and you have all kinds of tubes and needles stuck in you, it's kind of immobilizing you." I rolled my eyes internally. I should have figured that out myself, "And anyway, why do you need to move your arms. You aren't going anywhere." I huffed.

"I talk with my hands a lot. So without moving my arms around I feel like I'm leaving something to be desired. I need my gesticulation!" Edward chuckled at my ejaculation. Can you believe that? 'Ejaculation' was actually one of the vocabulary words that I had last year. I laughed like the immature girl we all know and love. But the definition said it was a verbal outburst. Personally, I thought that was one of the most awkward sentences I've ever heard. And I've heard and said some pretty awkward sentences.

"Anyhoo…" I paused, collecting my thoughts, or at least that's what I was trying to do. Whether that was a successful attempt is yet to be determined. "What were we talking about?" Bella chuckled at me.

"You know, you just might be even more absent minded than I was as a human." I stuck my tongue out at her, then noticed how unbelievably parched I was. I started coughing, hard.

Bella looked frazzled I noticed in my peripheral before I closed my eyes from my hacking cough. Ew. My eyes were watering.

Finally my coughs started to subside and I was only gasping a little. Then Bella thrust some water into my hand. I grabbed it willingly and started gulping it down. Ah, sweet water. I should write a poem about this moment.

_Water so sweet. _

_The nectar of thy soul._

_Cleanser of smut, _

_lover of purity. _

_Wash away thy sins,_

_Quench thy thirst,_

_Subdue thy discomfort._

_An ever present beacon of relief._

That was a pretty good poem for an out-of-the-blue moment. I'm proud of myself. Edward snorted.

"What didn't like my poem?" He shook his head. I frowned.

"No, it's not that, just your after comments are pretty strange." He grinned. I chuckled, yeah, I'm strange. I know it!

"Wait, so you _liked_ my poem?" He shrugged and nodded just a bit.

"It was a pretty good poem." I smiled. That is one of the nicest things anyone ever said to me. It really is. If I could balloon from happiness I would look like that girl in _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ that turned into a blueberry. He, he that was funny.

"What poem?" Renesmee was looking at me expectantly. As though she expected me to start spewing perfectly articulated eighteenth century writings. God, I'm not Homer. Even though Homer isn't from the eighteenth century. So…I guess I mean Emilie du Chatelet. Maybe she should be my hero; she was pretty amazing. Hmm…

I looked back at Renesmee.

"You serious?" She nodded. I thought it over. Why not? I cleared my throat as though I'm Barrack Obama and about to give a riveting (possible inauguration?) speech that the whole world is listening to.

"_Water so sweet. The nectar of thy soul. Cleanser of smut, lover of purity. _

_Wash away thy sins, Quench thy thirst, Subdue thy discomfort. An ever present beacon of relief._"

I had my eyes closed. I didn't want to see them. I'd loose my nerve. That would be embarrassing. Renesmee spoke up, giving her two pence.

"That was…sad." I snapped open my eyes. I gave her a confused look. Why was that a sad poem? I don't see that. Hm, I was trying for happy. Apparently Renesmee figured that out. She sighed.

"I can see the torture in those words. The yearning for someone to understand. Trying to hold onto a hope, but it's just water so the hope falls through your fingers every time. But you also know that there will always be more water so you hold onto that hope, hope of deliverance in a sense." I stared at her. Wow. That sounded better than the poem. I don't know if she's right though. That sound's kind of deep for me. It was a poem about _water_. Am I the only one missing this great ulterior message? Apparently because Bella is nodding slowly and Edward is just watching cautiously.

I shook my head.

"Nope. I was just messing around. Poems are just meant to be funny and make people giggle. That's what I was going for." I attempted to shrug again. Gr. This is buggin' me. I'm so working on my physical therapy once I get out of here. No waiting for this muchacha.

I looked up again. Bella was giving me this look that I did not like.

"What?" She shook her head.

"Renesmee is right. I think you should stay here for the help. You're not insane. You're depressed." I blinked at her.

"You _must_ be joking." I shook my head at her, "You know how many people are actually depressed and don't get any help for it. But _me _who is not is going to be admitted, possibly taking the place of someone who actually needs this." I shook my head again. I can't do that. It's just not fair. And what's will all this solemnity? Where is my sarcasm?! Gah! I'm going to loose my touch.

"No, I think that you are just afraid of this place and don't want to get help for yourself." I glared at her. Flat out glared. This is the look that got me into trouble over the years. Bella's eyes widened. I made my eyes begin to gleam.

"No. I'm. Not." I looked into her eyes. No longer begging for her to believe me. No, I was demanding. I felt Edward's gaze on me, also glaring. But I kept my eyes on Bella. She didn't move.

I zoned into her and nothing else. I gave all my energy to focus on Bella and her mind. I let my mind wander no longer caring about not thinking the wrong things. Instead I let my mind go blank because I was no longer focusing on it. Then suddenly a voice entered my mind. I heard it…

_What the hell? This isn't supposed to be able to happen. I am so confused_.

I would have smirked if I wasn't so focused. I quickly thought something before I lost too much energy.

_I should just give it up. It really isn't that important. If she doesn't want to listen to me, she doesn't have to_.

Then I stopped glaring at Bella. I smiled and watched as she stiffened then immediately relaxed. She looked at me suspiciously, then shrugged and looked at Edward who was looking at me with awe. What's up with that? I looked at him, confused. What's wrong with Mr. Eddikins? He growled. I grinned. I think I have a winning nickname.

Bella was glancing between Edward and me. I turned to her then Renesmee who was looking out the window that showed the hallway. She looked unnerved for some reason. I would have shrugged it off, you know if I _could_. Gr. Stupid intravenous therapy. But it's the only therapy that I'll take. Gr…again.

Psh, I'm tired of this. I need some tunes. God, that song is _still_ stuck in the back of my head.

"What song?" A curious Edward asked. He was also sort of suspicious and awed at the same time. I really don't know what that's about, but like I said, ask no questions and you shall receive no answers, pleasant or otherwise, and that is a risk I don't feel like taking. I grinned at Edward…and burst into song.

"_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play? Dear Prudence greet the brand new day. _

_The sun up, the sky is blue- it's beautiful, and so are you. Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play? _

_Dear Prudence, open up your eyes. Dear Prudence, see the sunny skies. _

_The wind is low, the birds will sing, that you are part, of everything. _

_Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes?_" I sighed, I love that song.

I looked up at Renesmee that was looking at the wall as though she wasn't really seeing the bland gray wall, but something much different. Then she started whispering something.

"_Look around, 'round, 'round. Look around, 'round, 'round. Look around, 'round, 'round._" She looked over from the wall and straight at me. I almost shuddered under her gaze. It was so…intense.

"I think we should be the one's singing that to you, not the other way around, don't you think?" She stared for a second more then turned on her heal and left the room in silence.

I stared at the door after she left. Wha-what just happened? It's making me stutter in my mind. That's just creepy. Ooh, creepy.

Bella was staring at the door where her daughter just disappeared. Edward was still staring at me. I looked back at him. I'm not backing down, I just don't.

He didn't say a word. He didn't even show any change of the same strange expression- a mixture of curiosity, awe, suspicion, and now calculation. He turned towards the door also. I watched almost as if the world was turning to slow motion as he walked out the door. Still managing to look brisk in slow motion.

I stared after him too. Then I looked at Bella. She was looking at me with sorrow and suspicion. A strange combination, I've got to say.

"Dear Ella, won't you open up your eyes?" She whispered almost pleadingly and followed her family out the door. The family she chose, she made, she loved.

Sigh.

* * *

You know, I don't think I have much to comment on this moment. Well maybe…

Okay, Edward, Bella, and Renesmee were total party-poopers! I kept trying to make jokes, be they were all, noooooooo. (snaps in z-formation) Jeez, let your hair down once in awhile. Goshez.

And also, I only said 'Psh' once! I have to add some…now!

Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh. Psh.

There, a lucky 13. Or, well, not.

* * *

**Bo jangles! (my strange expression for surprise) That was a mixed up chapter. Very strange…-rubbing chin like old wise man- hmm…**

**Oh, well! **

**Can anyone tell me who wrote that song? Huh? Huh? I'll give you a cookie! (and if you don't know, find out! It is of utter most importance!)**

**Oh, I am so going to be educating your tastes in music. From Metal to Classical. And from Disney to Alternative/Emo. So be prepared for some tunes! And don't forget the Rock! My fave. **

**Okay, love you! **

**R&R**

**E. **


	8. didn't see that coming

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I'm not really one for inspirational moments. They just don't seem realistic. Way too staged. I don't do staged. I sighed again and leaned as far back as the coarse hospital mattress would allow.

I rolled my eyes for a while just letting them wander. They settled for starting at the ceiling. I think the Cullens need to learn to let things go and just move on. Take one day at a time and all that.

I heard the door squeak open but I kept my eyes trained on the stain decorating the ceiling. How do they even _get_ stains on the ceiling? Was there some strange accident and blood squirted up eight feet to hit the ceiling? That's not a picture I want running through my mind. Let's think of something else, shall we? Hmm…songs that don't remind me of the what just happened…

I heard someone clear their throat pulling me from my musings. I guess it was whoever came into the room earlier.

I looked over to the direction of the door. Oh. Him.

I stared, unfeeling. There was no expression to show. The golden rule is to treat thy neighbor as you would wish to be treated. Well I believe I have found the man that does not apply to that rule. I do not and will not ever know how it is he should be treated. He does not abide by this rule, and although I know I am meant to forgive those who trespass against me and all that, but he just doesn't apply.

Why, you ask? He doesn't want to. I know this because I have been reminded of this time and time again. Everyone wants to be treated differently, so how you want to be treated may not be how someone else wants to be treated. And I am reminded of this (more like have it thrown in my face) because this man standing before me doesn't appreciate how I see the world or how I want to be treated. He simply doesn't seem to care in the slightest. And I will accept that. But not without some compensation. I must be - at the very least - granted the same kindnesses that I grant. Life may not be fair, and neither are politicians, but this is one agreement that I will _not_ compromise on.

So it has been decided that I will not show my emotions or 'trivial' problems. And in return, I will not be asked any personal questions and I will not be sent away. That was the agreement, spoken and silent.

Sigh. I have a feeling that it is about to be breached.

Carlisle cleared his throat again. I figured out that it was Carlisle because the other man would never clear his throat for attention. That would be too polite for him. But Carlisle's cool. He's all for good manners. If there was a competition for the person with the best manners, I would definitely vote for Mr. Cullen here.

"So, Ella. How are you feeling?" I looked up into Carlisle's eyes. He wouldn't see any emotion in them; once they're blocked it takes some time to resurface whatever the hell I'm feeling. So…he doesn't know the answer to his question. So…I'll answer it. Psh, duh.

"I'm alright." The man beside Carlisle frowned at my statement. Carlisle smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, not by far.

"No you're not." I turned slowly to the man, I always moved slowly when I'm not showing emotion. Being emotionally empty is hard work. Especially when you have to keep it from your countenance _and_ eyes. Phew -wiping brow-.

So, back to the slow motion turn towards the man beside my dear doctor. I hardened my eyes. Now, my eyes are already black without any hardening, glaring, or eyeliner. I have those eyes that are so dark brown that you sometimes _think _that they actually _are_ black. Except mine are so extensively dark that if you're father away from my face than a foot my eyes _will _look black. It's kind of cool.

Well anyway, I hardened my eyes as they lied on his face. His face was just as hard as my eyes. My gaze was beyond 'if looks could kill' I was in 'if looks could steal souls'. I'm looking like the sickest kind of Dementor. Like in HP, even though this is all Twilight, all the time.

"How would you know if I'm alright?" I said. I can't say that I snapped because I always talk as slow as I move. I know, weird. But true. He scowled at my words.

"How can you say that? I always know how you are." I had to smother the intense urge to roll my eyes. This man knew nothing about me but what he could learn from a piece of paper. Besides my birthday. He always seemed to need me to remind him. Sigh, it happens.

Carlisle was looking between us and cleared his throat, looking at the man. This man may not know that Carlisle is a vamp, but he still shut the hell up and listened.

"Now, Dr. Grace, I assure you that Ella should be alright, but there is more that we need to discuss." I stared at the man he called my father. The resemblance was uncanny, but the exterior is only skin-deep. Obviously! That's what 'exterior' means! Eye rolling in my mind.

He had the same dark skin, the same dark curly hair, and the same dark eyes. But mine were darker still. I don't know why, but they are. Still, even if my father looks like me, he isn't me. And I am not him. That was the agreement, and I plan to stick to my side.

My dad turned to Carlisle and frowned.

"What do we need to discuss? She has healed from her little scuff, and can be discharged." I stared at his face. Was he serious? A 'little scuff'? Does nearly dogging an oncoming car count as a 'little scuff' now? I feel loved.

Carlisle was shaking his head, as though he thought my father was being dunce. I would believe it, but he wouldn't.

"She has had a mental breakdown, and has shown signs of needing to be admitted to the mental rehabilitation ward for some treatment and - at the very least - tests." I didn't change my expression. I stared my dad down evenly. My eyes not even blinking.

He didn't react. I didn't honestly expect him too. He isn't a very hysterical man. But you know, a little 'Golly gee! Wasn't that just poppin' out of the bright blue sky?!' would be appreciated. But, you know, it just happens…well, to me anyway.

"So? Why hasn't she been admitted for the tests? All it is, is tests and then she can leave, correct?" Carlisle looked a bit uncomfortable. People under my father's 'angry face' tend to be. I would have giggled, but that would just be awkward.

"No, sir. She has shown great signs of depression and instability, and may very well be admitted for an elongated period of treatment." I already got over the shock of this, so there was no one to scream out 'Oh No!' just in time for a giant Kool-Aid man to jump out of the wall screaming, "Oh Yeah!" to break all the tension, then back away slowly. Unfortunately I was really hoping for a moment like that. I mean, how hilarious would that be? Right, right?

My father sighed deeply and then seemed to come to a decision.

"All right. She may have the tests and treatment, but she will not be staying here. She can come after school and such. She will not miss school for this, with collage applications so close." Carlisle turned to me. (Who was still totally emotionless)

"What do you think of that, Ella?" My father didn't let me answer the question. I didn't expect him to, so I didn't even open my mouth. Why catch flies?

"She will have to be fine with it, and I'm sure she is." He was looking at Carlisle the entire time, and he hadn't looked at me once since Carlisle said I was depressed.

I nodded - slowly again - as Carlisle looked down at me with sad eyes. I don't know what that's all about, so I'll just pretend it isn't happening.

My father nodded abruptly.

"Alright, now that that is settled, I called a taxi to take you to the school parking lot, since you left your car there. You can drive home, Renee should be at the house." I nodded at him slowly, but he couldn't see. He was already leaving and his back was to me. He hadn't looked at me at all. Someone else might have found that sad, but I'm more of an impassive kind of girl. And it's not like he hasn't done that before. I probably know what's going through his mind right now, but I'm not going to think it.

"Wait!" he turned around and looked at me. I shrugged, I got some strength back, so shrugging is operational! "I can't see."

"Oh," Dad nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out my glasses and handed them to me (without glancing at my face), I just slipped them on my nose and nodded. He turned on his heal and left without another word. Whatever, man.

I looked back at Carlisle, relaxing my face as I did so. Now that he was gone I didn't have anything to be held accountable for. I was free.

I smiled, slowly at first, then wider. I let it reach my eyes and I was grinning. I chuckled slightly, letting my face open up and be warmer, and letting my eyes twinkle faintly.

If Carlisle was creeped-out by my freakish change in expression (or lack there of) he didn't show it. Impressive. I'd be all tingly and dancing like I've got ants in my pants. Gah! The biting! The biting! Let's just hope they're not fire ants…and he's a boy…ouch.

Anyhoo…

Carlisle walked slowly to the edge of my bed and sat down lightly. I sat up straighter, pressing that cool remote thing to make my bed a chair. I grinned as it moved up. So cool.

Carlisle sighed. He was freaking _me_ out now. He looked like he was about to tell me some bad news. Like X-rated news.

"Ella." He looked right into my eyes. I let my smile slip from my face slowly. This was most certainly bubble-bursting news. He sighed again. "When you came in, you had a few bruises on your body." I nodded. Edward shoved me into a tree for Christ's sake! How the hell don't you get bruises? "Well, the problem is that we had to run some tests on you as standard procedure." I nodded again.

He sighed…again. "Well, I noticed some bruises looked a tad different than others, so I decided to run some more tests on you while you were still unconscious." I nodded again. Get to the point, doc. Come on, bring it. He caught on to my silent message. And bring it, he did. "You have cancer, Ella."

* * *

Um…read the next chapter? Ella out.

* * *

**Short, short. Sorry guys, but I just couldn't resist a cliffy. I've been nice until now, so take what you can get. And the next chap is **_**really**_** long, so you can forgive me. **

**Oh, and I know that was kind of a dull chapter too, but it was necessary to the plot. Later chapters get better, this is just the setup!**

**You know you still love me! (I hope!) **

**R&R**

**E. **


	9. uh, no comment

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

I stared at Carlisle. My face paled slowly when I realized that he was serious. Damn.

Carlisle was looking at me with the most solemn look on his face. He looked like he was afraid that I would have another break down or something. I almost rolled my eyes at that. That isn't happening in front of people again, doc. It was a mistake, an unacceptable careless mistake, but a mistake none the less.

I decided to let him get a few breathers in. The guy was working all day, he deserves it. I smiled slowly.

"Okay." His eyebrows scrunched together. They were so close, if they were caterpillars; I bet there'd be a few more caterpillars up there soon, if you catch my drift.

"Are you going to be alright, Ella? This is serious, and we need to take action right away." I stared at him for a second. Oh-no, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. I shook my head.

"No, I'd rather not." He frowned.

"Ella, I don't even know how far it has advanced, you really need to get some treatment as soon as possible." I shook my head again. No, doc, you're just not getting this.

"Really, Carlisle, I'd rather not." His frown deepened.

"Ella, now I know that this is going to change your life, but-"

"I know that it's supposed to change my life, Carlisle. That is exactly the problem. That it's not going to change my life, not really anyway. But it's going to change my parent's lives, and who ever else still counts themselves as part of my family. Trust me, Carlisle; I know more about that than even Alice does." His frown deepened. I frowned a little too. I'm tired of frowns. I feel the need to jump on my hospital bed, and start jumping up and down singing, 'turn that frown, upside-down!' (What? I can see it.)

"What are you talking about?" I smiled a sad smile in his direction.

"Carlisle, have you seen my chart of history?" He shook his head and got a slightly confused look on his face.

"No, for some reason your father said he didn't have it. He said you had a flood and your records from when you were a child are gone, and you didn't have any check-ups since then. I didn't really understand, but some families do that, so I didn't question him. Is there more to it?" I smiled ruefully. Dad trashed the records. I asked him to, but I didn't think he actually would. He's a stickler for the law (as we all should be), and at the very least I suppose I thought that he wouldn't listen to me for the purpose of my well-being. But I suppose I shouldn't have hoped so much. My bad.

"Yeah, there is." Carlisle looked way more confused now. Ha, that's seven Cullens down, only Esme hasn't been confused by your's truly yet.

I took a deep breath. I'm going to need it if he wants me to confess these kinds of shenanigans.

"Well, you see, the thing is, I've already had cancer. Well, that is assuming that it's leukemia." He nodded for me to continue, and as an affirmation that I was correct in my assumption. His horny eyebrows were squished closer together in what seemed to be deep thought. I sighed again before continuing, "I've been in supposed remission for only five months, though. I don't want to go back. And I know that my father doesn't want me going back." He frowned even deeper. For a vampire, he is becoming dangerously close to being -gasp- ugly with such a deep frown. I'd comment on that aloud, but I have a feeling that that wouldn't be a good idea.

"What do you mean 'supposed remission'?" I looked down at my sheets and if I was looking up he would have seen my sheepish look.

"I've sort of already known that I'm not in remission so much anymore." I peeked up through my lashes at him. He was calculating my body language that much was obvious. I don't know what else he was thinking right now, though.

"You know that is very dangerous, Ella." I looked up from my lap and looked him right in the eye.

"I know." He didn't expect that. He did a double-take.

"What? How can you say that? If you know, why didn't you tell anyone?" I shrugged lightly, loosing my steam. You know, even steam engines run out of steam sometimes. Well, until someone shovels some coal in that thing that takes the coal and burns it, you know what I mean? That thing…you know what, it isn't important.

"I know that it's dangerous, Carlisle, I just don't honestly care." He was obviously unhappy with my conclusion. Well, I'm not happy with his. I was fine; I didn't want anyone finding out. He's kind of ruining my master plan. Master plans are not meant to be ruined! That's why they're called _master_ plans!

"Ella-"

"Carlisle." He just looked at me, expecting me to continue. I was going to, but I decided to just leave it there. Kind of confusing, I guess, but hey, it happens.

"Yes?"

"What?" I tilted my head to the side slightly. We just paused looking at each other for a moment, I was really confusing him now. He shook his head after a while. He was annoyed.

"You can't do this, Ella." I smiled at him slightly.

"Yes, it looks like that now." He didn't appreciate my answer.

"That is not the main concern here, Ella. You need to go to get treatment for both depression and leukemia." I frowned. Not cool, man. What is with all this treatment crap? Maybe I don't want to get treatment. Maybe I liked the way things were going. Damn car.

Oh, that reminds me.

"Hey, Carlisle, can you give me a lift to the high school, it looks like I've been here too long. The taxi probably left by now." He nodded slowly.

"But that can wait. I won't drop this." I nodded at him like a good little girl. I'm not really going to let go of my side, but whatever. I'm not doing anything really all that impressive either way. I could just let him win and then fall back into that world that I vowed never to return to. Or I could do what I'm going to do, and hold up my side hoping that he will let me do things my way. I will probably loose anyway and then fall back into that world, except this time unwillingly.

Well, you know, that's still better. It's like those comics that come in the newspaper every Sunday, _For Better or For Worse._ You know, I never really understood that, but it's starting to clear up.

I watched as Carlisle stood up slowly from the end of my bed, holding his frown the whole time. Not really all that good of a sign.

"Come on then. You didn't have anything but your clothes and your books with you when you fell. They're right over there." He said as he pointed towards the chair that I just noticed had my clothes and bag draped over it.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and made to stand. Whoa, head rush. I fell back on my butt (gladly landing on the bed not the floor) I looked up sheepishly to Carlisle. But my look was wasted because he wasn't there anymore. I guess he rushed out in his vamp speed. That would be useful. I could avoid so many things if I could just whoosh off like superman. Ha, superman. He wears tights…and they're blue!

I tried standing up again, this time I succeeded! Whoa! Go me!

I walked over to my clothes (all in one piece) and untied the back of the gown they give you that barely covers your arse as it is. People in hospitals must really like being mooned, because they keep making all us sick folks walk around with our cheeks blowing in the wind. I don't know about you, but I think that's kind of uncomfortable.

I pulled on my panties, then my bra, and then…you know, I don't think you need a play-by-play on me dressing myself. You know I can do it. I'm a big girl.

So once I was finally clothed (after only one minor mishap of ripping my shirt just a little while trying to get it on…then falling) I walked out of my hospital room and to the equally stark white hallway. Are colors supposed to deter healing or something? I feel like I'm already in a morgue for god's sake.

I smiled at the nurse behind a desk right in the middle of the hall, well kind of; you know how those nurse stations work? I'm not so sure, I've spent quite I bit of time in hospitals so I've already got the whole floor plan worked out. But I don't know about you, well, if you don't get it, don't sweat it! I rhymed. xD

"Hello." I smiled at her. She looked up at me and didn't return the smile. Uh, someone thinks they're awesome. Well…that _is_ a cute haircut…

"Hello." I repeated. She finally sighed heavily and looked up at me.

"Yes?" I smiled again, grinning widely as though I was some little kid and she just made my day by answering.

"Yeah, I need Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She frowned and glared. Is someone possessive of the hot doctor? Scandalous.

"May I ask why?" I nodded. Why not?

"He's giving me a ride to my car at the high school parking lot." Her frown disappeared.

"Oh, well that isn't a priority reason. I'm afraid I can't call him unless you are family or this is for an emergency. There are patients that need him." So that's why she stopped frowning, she realized she could crush my request. Does it really matter that much? Carlisle is married, Hun. That's forbidden territory.

"I know." She waited, and then frowned when I didn't continue. She sighed heavily, clearly annoyed. I let her off, "See, the thing is I was almost hit by a car, but my dad can't get me home, and he wants me to pick up my car in the school parking lot. Car- I mean, Doctor Cullen, promised that he would take me once I changed back into my street clothes." She didn't react to my words, no smile or frown. Well…huff. I've got nothing.

"Well, I'm sorry, darlin', but Dr. Cullen has be- other things to do." I almost frowned. She tried to use a southern accent when she is soooo not southern. That is totally Jasper territory. Not cool. And she almost said Carlisle has _better_ things to do than give a little brat a ride. Trust me, I know.

I brought my smile back. I've got a plan (ensue the evil laughter)!

"Oh, well, which ward is he in?" She looked down at the desk top computer, then back up at me. She had this little smirk on her face. She might _think_ that makes her look cool, but actually I think it makes her look like she's smelling a skunk or something around those lines.

"He's in the pediatrics ward." I smiled wider and nodded. She thought I wouldn't have any idea what the hell she was talking about, but she doesn't know much about me, so she didn't know that I know all of those things, and I know how to find Carlisle.

I walked down the hall and looked down to see if a clipboard was missing from the front of the door. If it was, I went in. Most of them just meant that they were empty. And most of them were empty. Damn, Forks is small.

Finally I got to a door without a clipboard _and_ with people inside. I knocked quietly, but I know that he could hear me. He's a damn vampire for Christ's sake!

I waited a little while and I heard Carlisle walking towards the door and then it opened. I grinned up at him.

"Yes, Ella? Have you made the _correct_ decision?" I frowned a little. He's never going to let up is he? Sigh. Oh, well. I grinned again and shook my head.

"No-o-o, but I do still need that ride to get my car." He frowned slightly. What now, man?

"Ella-" I know that tone. I feel a lecture coming on.

"Hey, Carlisle, who's in there?" He kept his frown and then stepped back slightly. I walked past him into the room of a little girl with red-rimed eyes sitting on the hospital bed.

"Hello, there. How are you?" I smiled kindly. She smiled a little back.

"My arm hurts." I changed my smile to add in a little sadness. Kids are usually okay with that.

"I'm sorry. What's wrong?" She sniffed a little.

"The doctor gave me a shot." She cringed, "It hurt." I added a little more pity. Aw, she was so cute. I turned back to Carlisle who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed looking at us. He had this serious look on his face. Not quite that look you get when you're takin' a dump, but pretty close.

"Why'd you do that, Carlisle?" He looked at me.

"This is Amelia, she has leukemia." I stared at him, waiting for the punch line.

"Are you serious?" He nodded.

"Very." I stared at him for a while longer. This is getting weird. I'm not too big on coincidences and all that shebang, but Forks is bringing it in by the fork load. Get it? Get it? I know, lame. But that's why it's funny!

I turned back to the girl who was looking down at her arm, still sniffling. I smiled sadly at her.

"How old are you, Amelia?" She looked up at me slowly, then grinned showing her missing teeth. She held up four fingers on one hand, and three on the other.

"Seven!" She said proudly. I smiled at her. Wow, seven. I was just around that age too. I wonder how long…I'm not going to ask though, that would be rude. God, I swear, if Carlisle is messing with me, I'm going to kill that man. Well, I can't, though. Hmm…I'll…dare Emmett to trash his car! Ah, I have deceived the perfect revenge if that shall happen, I am prepared. But, god, he probably isn't. Wow, seven.

"Wow, you're getting old, Hun." She smiled wide and shook her head fiercely.

"Nu-uh. Mommy says I'm the perfect age, and she'll always think of me like I am now." She said with an air of confidence. Yeah, I remember those times. Whatever mommy says must be right. I grinned at her.

"Well, my mommy said that nine was the perfect age." She looked up at me, still holding her confidence.

"Well, then why aren't you nine? I guess your mommy must still think you are." I grinned wider.

"I guess you're right. She probably still does think I'm nine." Well she'll always remember me as a nine-year-old. But that's just my mom. Let's hope this particular reason is my own.

"So…how old are you?" She asked, still holding her wide smile. Her happiness didn't waver at all now. It was obvious that she had forgotten all about her arm now. I smiled at her question. It was such an appropriate question, but I'm not sure what to answer. I wonder if the vamps think that it's a trick question every time they're asked that. Hmm…the random unnecessary things I ponder.

"I'm seventeen." She scrunched up her cute little nose.

"How many is that?" I smiled. She was so little. I held up all my fingers.

"This many," I held up seven fingers, "plus this many." She stared for a second then smiled adorningly.

"Oh, yeah! We learned that last year. Sorry, I forgot." I smiled at her and shook my head.

"That's okay." I just remembered that Carlisle was standing next to me, and hadn't said anything for awhile. I looked over at the man in the white coat. He was staring at me, then Amelia, then back, as though he was trying to figure something out something really confusing. I'm feeling some vampire intrusion coming on.

"Waaaz up?" He looked at me, finally seeing _me_ and not dream-ponder land.

"What did you say?" I grinned, I love this word.

"Waaaz up?" He stared at me for a second.

"What does that supposed to mean?" I shrugged.

"'What is up' with funny sounds." He shook his head slowly with a smile forming. Score! I'm getting Dr. Cullen here, to open up to his smiley side.

"You know I think you just might not be that good of an influence after all. That's not a word, Amelia." I grinned and looked at Amelia who was smiling and looking at me like I was her hero or something. I'm not sure if I like that look. Hmm…I'll have to think about it.

"Well, now, Ella." I turned back to Carlisle.

"Yeah?" He looked pointedly at his watch.

"I think it's time to go." I nodded.

"Okay." I looked at the pretty little girl in the bed, "Take it easy, Amelia. And you're right. You're mommy was right." I smiled at her. Mommies are always right. That is something I learned over the years.

"Okay." I smiled again and turned to follow Carlisle. "WAIT!" I turned back to her. She's got some lungs on her. I hadn't even taken a step, but yet kids always find the need to yell for attention.

"Uh-hu?"

"What's your name?" She said then captured her bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down lightly waiting for my answer. Aw.

"My name is Ella, but you can call me Elunia." She nodded and smiled. I smiled back, and then turned to Carlisle who was giving me this weird look. What? Did I do something? Then he smiled and turned for me to follow. I did and we walked down the hall towards the physician's parking lot. We passed by that snooty nurse. I smiled and waved at her when I passed.

"That's for the help!" She frowned at me and pretended that she didn't see me. Oh, yeah, you're the only one then, 'cause I just yelled in the middle of a hospital. About fifteen people are looking at me like I'm crazy. But I guess they just might have heard that I'm supposed to be crazy. I don't think this is the best time to do something stupid. Darn.

Carlisle didn't comment on my yelling…or anything. Cat must have got his tongue or something. You know, I don't know what it is about English teachers. I _love_ my clichés. They make the world turn; they make the sun shine; they make Porky Pig stutter.

The hall wasn't all that memorable, but I tried to get it stuck in my head as best as I could. I never know when I'll be back, and it'll help if I know where I'm going. It helps with the whole, 'don't look stupid' plan. And this time I plan to actually carry out that plan. I hope.

We walked by the oncology ward on the way there. You know, I think this walk is taking longer than necessary. And I don't think we really needed to pass by this ward. What's Carlisle playing? Besides, this ward makes me want to be here even less. And I wouldn't even end up being here. I'd end up being sent somewhere more…prestigious.

The hospital has that hospital sent going on too. You know, it doesn't smell like sick people, so to the people who don't go to hospitals as much as I do, don't think that it smells like sick folks, 'cause is doesn't. It smells like medicine and the special disinfectants. There is no Lysol smell, so don't be picturing that. Well, I don't really know how to say it, you just have to know and it isn't really something you _can_ picture. Well, I guess I don't really mean 'picture', you can't picture smells. That doesn't make sense! Psh, ha.

We passed up the oncology ward though. Why is it even on the same floor as the pediatrics? Don't they usually separate those? Hmm…these Forks people are confusing.

Right passed the oncology ward there was this door that opened up to the physician's parking. Sigh. Out at last.

I breathed in those good ol' petrol and oil smells. Ugh. Or not. Damn, that smells like crap. Note to self: do not breathe deeply in parking lots. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson by now. Guess not.

Carlisle still didn't say anything, but lead me to his car, what's that, a…_Mercedes?!_ I ran up to it and ran my hand over the front, barely touching it so as not to leave finger prints.

"Wow." I breathed. A Mercedes Benz CL65 AMG 2008 **(picture on profile)**, "Wow." I heard Carlisle chuckle behind me. I turned around to look at him. He was smiling kindly, but he didn't seem to take _too_ much pride in his car. Other people would already be showing it off. I nodded dumbly at him.

"Edward insisted on updating my model. He said something about how much I'll love it, but truthfully I think he just wanted an excuse to buy it without Bella complaining." I nodded again. Car. Car. Car. That's all I could think of. I'm not really all that into cars, but I can know when I'm looking at something amazing, and I do have a brother.

"I heard it goes 0 to 60 in four seconds flat." He nodded back at me.

"Yes it did." I gave him a confused look. "Well, Rosalie tweaked it a little, now it makes 75 in that time." My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I turned back to the godly car in front of me.

"It looks fast just sitting there." He nodded again. Well, I assumed he did. I can't really see him while staring at a car. But he didn't say anything, so I guess he just agreed with me. I mean, there is just no disputation over this. It. Just. Does.

Wow. Carlisle sighed.

"Alright. Well, we can go now." I looked back over at him and nodded.

"Okay." He got in his side (behind the wheel) and I got shotgun. I'm not going to even bother asking Carlisle for the keys. Who would want to give up the keys to _this_ car?

I slid in the soft black leather. Mm, it even smells like leather. And that yummy vampire smell. So sweet. Yum, like chocolate. I could use some chocolate right now. I think I'll pick some up on the way home. There's got to be a convenience store around here…WHOA! I just curved WAY off subject.

I shook my head. What the hell was that? Do I have ADD now too?! Gah! I'm not even thinking about this. I shook my head again, then stopped and held my head in my hands. Whoa, head rush. And I'm sitting down! Wow, I'm smart.

I leaned back into the seat; I'm not doing that again. No thanks. Carlisle cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes. He obviously doesn't really need to clear his throat, he just wants my attention. Well, Carlisle, I'm not falling for that, no thank you.

"Ella, don't think that I'm going to go along with what you said. I'm telling your father." I didn't do anything. He doesn't know my father at all. And anyway my dad works in Seattle, not Forks, that's probably why Carlisle didn't know him earlier. But he really shouldn't know; I don't know what he'd do. And I don't really want to know.

"Ella, are you going to talk to me?" I didn't answer. I'm going to have to go with 'no'. You know, because I'm not talking. How do you miss that? Carlisle sighed. Vampires don't really need to sigh so much. At least I think so…hmm…

"Ella, do you realize how serious this is? You can die." I still didn't react. Duh, I can die. It's _cancer_. I'm not retarded. He sighed again. Come on, doc, give it up. Well, you know, I don't mean like _that_, but…um…this is the part you laugh?

Carlisle didn't say anything for awhile. Then he leaned over and turned on the CD already in the radio. The soft piano cords wafted through the car. I sighed in contentment. So pretty. I love this song. Carlisle looked over at me. I glanced at him through my peripheral. He had his eyebrows raised.

"Do you like classical music?" I grinned sheepishly and nodded. I take pride in my musically inclined side. If it's got a beat I'm rocking to it, if it's going slow, I'm dancing to it. So that pretty much counts everything!

"Yeah. It's beautiful. Maurice Ravel?" He nodded with his eyebrows raised. Why so surprised?

"It's refreshing to see a child of today enjoying good music." I held up my hands, palms out, and sat up straighter in my seat.

"Hey, I like all music; I'm not choosy, here. My favorite stuff is still from the twenty first century. I just have other interests with it." He shrugged.

"I can accept that." I grinned, go Carlisle. Then suddenly he got serious. What is it with this vamp? I thought Carlisle was supposed to be that cool dad type. He's kind of bumming me out here. "Ella, this is just another reason why you shouldn't just let yourself die. You'll be taking out a possible musical prodigy, or whatever else you might be, from the world. You can affect someone's life, and you're just letting that all go away? Why?" I winced at his words. Wow this is turning out to be _way_ less fun than the Volvo ride. That was freaking awesome. This ride, not so much.

"Carlisle, you just have to be in my head to understand. It isn't that easy to explain." He frowned.

"Try me." I smiled. He sounds like the person in movies that gives out that line and then is never seen again. Ooh, creepy.

I shrugged at mister vampire doctor, and just shook my head. Hey, privacy is cherished, I'm cherishing my privacy! Go privacy, Go! Ha, ha, I just thought of a really funny song.

_Go, Go Power Rangers. Go, Go Power Rangers. Go, Go Power Rangers. _

_You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

Ha, ha, I so watched that show when I was little. I cried when that one dude died. I don't remember his name, but it was the guy that trained them and all that. By the way, I'm talking about the original, not those crappy remakes with the teens and whatever. No way, remakes are always worse than originals. Except for _Beat It_ by Michel Jackson, I like the Fall Out Boy remake better actually. But, whatever.

Carlisle sighed again. He probably sighed like five times since we got in the car. Does anyone else think that's kind of a lot for someone who doesn't even need to _breathe?_ But whatever floats your boat, right?

He was silent for the rest of the ride. So I just laid back and let the notes of _Pavane for Dead Princess _wash over me. Ah, so pretty. So sad, but so pretty. I can almost feel the notes. Ah…

I didn't say anything either, I'm totally content with just listening to music, yeah, I'm mellow like that. I stared out the window at the green trees and grass and forest rushing by. It really was green though. It kind of all blended together when you're driving this fast too. I don't really want to know how fast Carlisle is driving right now. If I had this car, I'd be speeding, but judging from Edward going _two hundred_, I have a feeling I don't want to know how fast his father drives. He had to get it from somewhere.

Soon I saw some signs of population, you know, like houses and such. Then I saw the sign for the school coming up. I probably shouldn't have taken that ride from Bella, but _come on! _Who would pass up an opportunity like that?! A ride in _EDWARD CULLEN'S VOLVO?!_ I'm not _that _insane. If a mental breakdown is what it takes, then that's the price I'll pay. I meant it's _Edward Cullen's Volvo!_ Okay, I think you get the idea. I'll stop now.

We turned into the parking lot and Carlisle just pulled up beside my car, it was the only in the lot, so it was pretty obvious who's it was. I turned to him, grinning.

"Thanks for the ride Carlisle, and thanks for the cast, and you know, all the other stuff." he nodded. He was frowning. Why, Carlisle, why? You're going to bust my bubble.

"Alright, Ella." I let my smile falter a little. I just nodded meekly. Wow, if he's going for the guilt trick thing, it's working.

I grabbed the handle and popped open the door. It was almost silent, of course. This car is fucking perfect. I got out and turned to grab my bag from the seat. Carlisle was staring at me with a very serious expression on his face. What did I do?

"Ella," I looked up from my bag that I was digging through to find my keys. Damn keys, I can never find them in my purse. I've got one of those Mary Poppin's purses, there's everything in this thing. I just found a roll of duck tape. Why the hell do I need a roll of duck tape? Okay, back to Carlisle.

"Yeah," he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Huh, I guess Edward got that from Carlisle too. Huh.

"Just…be careful what you do. You can't just change your mind. It could be too late." I looked into his eyes. My eyes were sad. I wasn't trying to look sad, but that's what they were.

"I know, Carlisle. I know. And I know that it might even already be too late. But I'm not changing my mind. I'm sorry. Truly, I'm more sorry than you can ever know. Or even Edward or Jasper. Really." He just looked at me. I think he believed me, because he finally sighed and nodded.

"Okay, Ella. But you shouldn't be apologizing to me. You should be apologizing to your parents." I just nodded like a good girl. But really, I kind of doubt that. Oh, well. Carlisle doesn't need to know all those gory details. There are some things that you just don't want people to know. Like what you eat when you're sad. No one needs to know that I ate an entire tub of cookie dough ice cream by myself in one sitting. It tasted _really_ good, but I'm not going to go around telling people that. Then they be like (really high pitched nasally voice) 'OMGs, you ate _all _that in just _one_ sittin'. Yeah, I think I'll just keep that to myself.

"Thanks, though. Bye." He nodded back.

"Bye." I nodded one more time, and then shut his door, being sure not to slam it; I would never do that to such a freaking incredible car.

I walked over to my car, like three feet, but whatever. I've got a white Volkswagen Jetta **(picture on profile)**, except it's not so white anymore. I'm lazy about cleaning it. I love it to death, but I'm just kind of lazy about taking care of the outside. But that's kind of useful here because not many people have cars nice enough to shine even if they did clean them, so I can blend.

I heard the engine of Carlisle's amazing Mercedes, and I turned to watch it pull out of the lot. Honestly I thought he might have kidnapped me and taken me to his house for knowing his secret. Or did I even spell that out for him? I don't really remember…hmm… Oh, well. Either way he's going to find out when he gets home.

I stared out into the darkness of night as the tail lights of Carlisle's car disappeared and a little while after they were gone. Then I looked up at the school building. It was dark and empty. I couldn't help comparing it to my house. My house wouldn't be empty tonight, but who knows about tomorrow, or next week? It was kind of creepy at night- the school. I wonder if there's anything in there now. Hmm…

When I was little I thought teachers never left school, they just stayed there waiting until we'd get there again in the morning. I felt bad for them because they didn't have anything beyond the little campus with the cherry blossom trees. Oh, how little I knew back then. How little I knew of how I was going to turn out. It's kind of strange that later I wanted to be like those teachers that didn't have a home to go to. When I thought they just slept at the school and that was it, the only thing to live for was a bunch of snotty first graders to come at eight o'clock the next morning to listen to them talk for seven hours. I wanted to be the person who did that. That's kind of weird. I have no idea what was going on in my mind then. I must have been one of those second graders with the drug problems. Or not…

Yeah, if that was true, I don't think I would be thinking very well right now. You know, killing the brain cells and all that.

I shook my head, chuckling lightly and ducked down in the driver's side of my Volkswagen. I threw my purse at the passenger seat and leaned over to shut the door. Then I leaned back into my seat and took a deep breath. Wow, that was a long, weird, day. And it's not even over yet. I wonder what's going to happen when I get home. And I've never driven with a cast over my left arm.

I took another deep breath and stuck my keys into the ignition and turned it. I smiled as I heard the pretty purr of the engine coming to life. I called it my compensation car. But it was still _my_ car. Well at least it was for now.

I shrugged off those thoughts and leaned back into my seat. I flipped on my lights and gave one more glance at the school building that I'll be in next morning. I put it in first and eased off the clutch giving it some gas. It started up smoothly and flew out of the lot, flying. I smiled as the air rushed by me silently. Wow, this is a fucking awesome car. I opened up the roof and let in that chilly Washington air breathe through my car. Ah…

I flicked on the radio and grinned. Cool song.

Finally I'm getting to go home. Damn this day was way longer than it should have been for a first day. But hell, I met the Cullens!

* * *

_And this is where I went to school. Most of the time had better things to do. Criminal record says I broke in twice. I must have done it half a dozen times. _

Yeah, that is a cool song! Can you name it? I can! It was on the radio today! Well, it was in Forks, Washington. Check that out!

* * *

**Wow, this was a long chapter. That's really all I can say now in my utter shock of such a long chapter. **

**I got a few songs in, though! And all the pictures are on my profile, as said. (the notes are from me)**

**Oh! And thanks to **_**blessedbyacurse**_**, I loved your review! This **_**is**_** like a soap opera!**

**Okay, review! I love them!**

**R&R**

**E. **


	10. I get a new buddy

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

I stopped in front of the small, but not too small house in the middle of the forest. I jumped out grabbing my bag and slammed the door shut. Yeah, I slammed it.

I walked up and unlocked the door walking in. I stopped in the door frame smelling the dinner cooking. Yum…

"Hey, Mom." I said as I walked into the small kitchen. She turned around and scowled.

"Don't call me 'mom'. I'm not your mother." I grinned. I'll just pretend she just said, 'hey honey, how was your day?' You know she's thinking it, deep down beneath all that fat. Well, she's really not that fat, but you know where I'm coming from!

"I'm good, what's for dinner?" She didn't change her expression.

"What does it look like? Stew. Dumb shit." I smiled. Wow, smells like someone got into the liquor cabinet. Bad girl.

"Okay, I'll be up in my room, mom." I skipped to the stairs and started half running, half skipping up them. I heard her yell faintly from below.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME 'MOM' YOU LITTLE F-" I slammed my door shut before I could hear her finish that sentence, not like it matters. She says the same exact thing every time. Oh, and maybe I should explain. She's actually my step-mom, and my dad's pathetic attempt at a replacement. Let's just say she didn't do all that good of a job raising me. But, whatever, I'm not crying over it.

I grinned and plopped down on my bed. I rolled over and grabbed my guitar plugging it in and cranking up the speakers. It was okay; my dad sound proofed my room, so no one could hear anything coming from it. It was another compensation gift. But, what the hell, I have a freaking_ sound proofed room!_ You know how useful that can be? Extremely!

I grinned wider as I played a few cords. Then I slammed down on the strings and started singing.

"_Well it rains and it pours. When you're out on your own. If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes? 'Cause I've spent the night dancing. I'm drunk, I suppose. If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave." _

I took a deep breath, damn I love singing and playing.

"_This alone, you're in time for the show. You're the one that I need. I'm the one that you loathe. You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose. 'Cause I love all the poison. Away with the boys in the band."_

I jumped up on my bed then and started dancing like a crazy person.

"_I've been on a bender and it shows. So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?"_

I was jumping up and down, head banging and screaming. I don't know if the sound proof room really keeps _this_ out, but let's hope so.

"_Give me a shot to remember. And you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead."_

I hit the speaker dial, making it go up even louder; hey did dad sound proof the window too? Oh, well, too late now.

"_A light to burn all the empires. So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be. In love with all of these __**vampires**__. So you can leave like the sane abandoned me."_

I took a deep breath and stopped jumping to just stand in the middle of my room ginning like the crazy person I am and screaming, raspy, while pointing my head towards the ceiling.

"_There's a place in the dark where the animals go. You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow. __**Juliet**__ loves a beat and the lust it commands. Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands __**Romeo**__."_

Wow, they could be singing this to our lovely _Twilight_ couple! And I love this song. Rock on!

"_I've really been on a bender and it shows, So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? Give me a shot to remember. And you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead."_

"_A light to burn all the empires. So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be. In love with all of these vampires. So you can leave like the sane abandoned me."_

I hit the guitar solo. Hardcore.

I was screaming again, but letting the song die down a little, because it was ending.

"_Give me a shot to remember. And you can take all the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the empires. So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be. In love with all of these vampires. So you can leave like the sane abandoned me."_

I just screamed and made those weird noises at the end of the song, then let the beat drop out.

I sighed and fell back on my bed. That was fun. I love my guitar.

Then I heard something that sounded suspiciously like clapping coming from the window. Huh? I jumped off my bed and walked over to the window and wrenched it open. Wow, old window.

I leaned over and peered over into the darkness, squinting. Hello, I can't see anything in the dark. I don't have those cool infa-red shenanigans that ninjas have. Or do they…hmm…

I heard someone laugh from down below. WTF?! Do I have a peeping tom?! Already?! It's been one day!

My eyes widened and then finally my eyes adjusted a little to the darkness and I saw who was standing at the bottom of my window grinning up at me. Emmett.

"WHAT THE FUCK, EMMETT?!" He laughed again, and then I saw someone come up behind him and hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" I chuckled. That was pretty funny. Wait, who was that? I squinted harder. I head Emmett chuckled again.

"What?" I could see the little outline of a grin on his face.

"You look really funny squinting like that." I grinned back at him. Emmett can always cheer me up. And I've only known him for one day!

"Yeah, well, you just look funny." He snorted.

"Good come-back." I shrugged my shoulders, still grinning.

"That's all I had." He snorted again. Then the other person cleared their throat, trying to get our attention.

"Hi…?" I left it open hoping them to fill in their name. Then they turned up their head, and I couldn't hold in a little gasp. That must have sounded stupid. I gasped. Wow.

Anyway, it was Rosalie. I was surprised! Wow! There, that's the proper enthusiasm!

I really don't know what she's doing here. Why would _Rosalie_ want to be here? With _me_? Hmm…maybe, no. Hmm…or, no. Hmm…I've got nothing. Only one way to find out.

"HEY, ROSALIE!" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Shh. I can hear just fine, thanks." I grinned. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"Why are you here?" She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think?" I shrugged. Was that a trick question? Am I supposed to know why strange vampires show up at my house at night and listen to me play guitar? It's not like this happens to me all the time. I don't think that would be something I would easily forget.

She sighed, "Can we come up there?" What? Did Rosalie just ask to enter my room? That's a little more than strange behavior. Right? I'm not going crazy here, am I? I nodded slowly. It's not like I can stop her. She's a freaking vampire!

I backed away from the window and I guess she and Emmett scaled wall and suddenly they were standing in my room. Cool.

I ginned at them.

"That was fucking awesome." Emmett laughed a booming laugh. Rosalie hit him on the back of his head and he stopped.

"Shut up, Emmett. Her parents can hear." She hissed.

"Oops, sorry." I grinned at Emmett and shook my head.

"Nope, I've got my room sound proofed." They raised their eyebrows. Huh. They do that simultaneously just like Edward and Bella. Is that how we're supposed to know if we found our other half now? If you can raise your eyebrows simultaneously then you are meant for each other! Uh…I don't think that's true. I mean, I was in drama club when we lived in Florida, and I was messing around with this guy and were trying to raise our eyebrows simultaneously. We did it. But I don't think we're meant for each other. He's kind of gay. Well, actually he's all the way gay. He even designed the costumes and wouldn't stop gushing about how fabulous they looked. But they were pretty fabulous, if I do say so myself.

Emmett grinned at me.

"That's cool." I nodded at him.

"I know." Emmett and I were ginning at each other like idiots and Rosalie finally sighed and shook her head. I could see in my peripheral.

"Okay, I think we've established that her room is sound proof, and that's cool. Can we move on?" I turned to her and stuck out my tongue. She raised one eyebrow.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" I nodded with my tongue still sticking out (Emmett was trying to hold in his guffaws). She rolled her eyes at me. "You're extremely immature." I smiled around my tongue.

"You're just jealous." But it sounded more like 'door dust delous." This sounded stupid so Emmett bust out laughing. I put my tongue back into my mouth so I wouldn't bite it off when I started laughing too. Rosalie was just standing there. I guess she's not one for immature jokes. Whatever, Rose. If I wasn't incapacitated by laughing I would be snapping in z-formation. He, he, can't you just see that?

"Anyway…" Rosalie not so subtly pointed out that we were ignoring her. I immediately stopped laughing, showing off my superior bipolar skills. Emmett stopped soon too and was staring at me. What did I do now?!

"What did I do now?!" Yeah, I just repeated my thoughts. Think before you speak and all that jazz. He, he, Jazz.

"You stopped laughing like Jazz is controlling you, that's impressive." I grinned. Score, I impressed a vampire. Somehow, I think that's kind of difficult.

Rosalie sighed again. I looked at her.

"Hey, Rose - may I call you 'Rose'?"

"No."

"Okay, Rose. You need to lighten up. You don't see me walking around all grumpy, do you?" She raised her eyebrows at me. She should just tape them up there. She's raises them more than she lets them just stay down.

"I seem to remember a certain someone who suffers from chronic depression." I cringed. Then I shook my head. Nu-uh. She's not pulling that card on me.

"Well, I seem to remember a certain someone who waited two years before she opened up to her sister, and then only because said sister provided her with a niece." I raised my eyebrows at her. That was probably one of the worst impressions of Rosalie, but it's all I've got. She shook her head, and started looking solemn. Isn't that what I just said she _shouldn't _do? Yes! I think it is.

"That's why I'm here, Ella - may I call you 'Ella'?" I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I don't know, but I _think_ that's my name. I'll check up on that, though, and let you know in three to six weeks." She snorted.

"Three to six weeks?" I nodded.

"These things take time." She rolled her eyes.

"You could be a vampire by then." Say what?! Vampire? Me?! Me? Vampire?!

"Blondie vamp said what?!" Rosalie rolled her eyes again.

"It's a figure of speech."

"Where? In the secret underground city of Ways to Freak out a Human in Ten Words or Less? 'Cause I honestly don't really want to go there." Emmett chuckled in his quiet little corner. Wait, why is Emmett standing in my corner, and quietly? I raised one plucked eyebrow. (I said that because people always say 'raised one perfectly sculpted' or 'raised one waxed eyebrow', well I don't have the cash to wax my 'brows, and I seriously doubt that my eyebrows are 'perfectly sculpted'. I don't know about you, but I don't think plucking my 'brows with a tweezers in front of a bathroom mirror makes me a professional eyebrow plucker. Is that even a profession? If it is I really need to up-my-game if I want to get that good. And ohmygod this is a long excerpt to put between parentheses!)

"Emmett? What did you do?" I said really slowly, like I thought he would explode or something if I said it any faster. He grinned sheepishly, not a good sign.

"Well…"

"Just spit it out, Emmett!" He winced a little (probably faking it) and his grin became even more sheepish. Is that possible?

"I kind of found your diary." My eyes popped open. He found my diary? I have a diary? When did I write that? Um…oh, yeah. Now I remember. I sighed.

"Oh, that diary is from junior-high." I waved it off. But Emmett kept his sheepish look. Uh-oh. There's more. "What else, Emmett?"

"Uh, well, I sort of, um, maybe, kind of-"

"Spill!" He sighed.

"I read some." Oh. Well. I guess he violated my privacy, but it depends on what he read.

"What part did you read?" He grinned (not so sheepishly) and handed me the black book with it open to said page.

I gave him a look like 'you better pray this isn't bad' and then read the page.

_August 15, 2004_

_Damn, it happened again. I didn't want to come, but he insisted. Why? I do not know. Why does he bother anyway? Who really knows? I guess he must be even more wasted than I thought. I mean, he smelled like the shit he is. I shouldn't even show up, but I just keep doing it anyway. I'm just a dunce, I embrace it. Whatever. I'll live…I hope. _

I looked up at Emmett, my eyes wide. Oh, crap. He read this? I'm screwed. He was grinning. Did he think this meant something else? What the hell?

"Emmett, did you read the August fifteenth entry?" He got a confused look on his face.

"No…I read the one from August tenth. Why? What's on August fifteenth?" I shook my head vigorously. Nu-uh, no way am I showing him that now. But, phew, he didn't read that. Wait, so what's so funny. I looked back at the book (but the opposite page).

_August 10, 2004_

_Thank God. It finally happened. I thought he'd never make a move. The prude finally kissed me. I was getting worried he'd wait until high school. I'm aging here! But, yeah. I got my first kiss. It took until I was thirteen and in the seventh grade, but whatever, he kissed me. There was no tongue action, but that's kind of sweet. No need to get all slimy for the first time. He was actually really nice about it, he asked and everything. Damn, I hope no one will ever read this. I would die of embarrassment. Okay, peace out diary. Whoa, I'm so not writing that again. I feel like I'm talking to an inanimate object. No cool. _

I chuckled. Yeah, I guess that is pretty funny. But Emmett missed the five other entries on that page. Thank God he didn't notice how the date thing went on for the next couple of days. He wasn't so _sweet_ or _nice_ after that. And I'm all over that slimy thing, really didn't want to go there with that guy.

I rolled my eyes at Emmett's eager expression, and laughed.

"Yeah, okay, so it was pretty funny." He snorted.

"Hell yeah! Looks like our little Ella isn't as innocent as she makes herself out to be." I rolled my eyes again.

"Emmett, it was just a kiss. It's not like I fucked him on the first date. One kiss in the seventh grade doesn't really take away my 'innocence'." He waved off my negativity. Why is it negativity? Does he _want _me to be a baby prostitute or something? Got to say, I'm not really all for that. Well, that depends on how much I'm making. Okay, okay, just kidding. Or am I? (raises eyebrows suggestively) wink, wink.

"Virgo you might be, but you have potential." I snorted and turned to Rosalie who was shaking her head disbelievingly at her husband.

"Rose, I think your husband wants me to be more loose with my goods." She turned to me with her mouth hanging open and her eyes bulging out. What?

"Did you just say 'loose with my goods'?" Why is she asking? She can hear just fine. Actually she has super special vampire hearing crazy powers. Wow, _that_ was a jumbled sentence.

"Um, yes?" She shook her head slowly. Why so amazed Miss Rosalie? Hmm…or is she _Mrs_. Rosalie? Hmm…

"Are you sure you weren't born in then fifties?" Ah, so that's what she's getting at.

"Well, I'm not totally positive. But that's what my mommy tells me." I said it in a really annoyingly kiddy voice. She rolled her golden eyes. I wonder what her eyes looked like before she was turned. Oh, wasn't that mentioned? Yeah, they were blue. What about Carlisle's eyes? Or Alice's? Never mentioned.

"Hmm…" Rosalie gave me a confused look. What?

"What was that sound you just made?" I made a sound? Oops, I said that aloud. Oh, well, I'm going to play this off like I totally meant to do that. Even though I didn't and it's really obvious.

"That, my friend, is the universal sound of pondering." She raised her eyebrows again.

"Pondering?" I nodded.

"Sí, señora." She raised her eyebrows even higher. She should be careful or those eyebrows are going to make their escape off her face. That would be a funny picture. Ah! The eyebrows are escaping! The eyebrows are escaping! Catch them, catch them!

"Is there a particular reason you just switched to Spanish?" I shook my head.

"Ninguna razón."

"Okay…" She looked like she was questioning my sanity. (Which she probably was) I grinned.

"So why were you making the universal sound of pondering?" I shrugged.

"I was pondering something, duh." She shook her head and rolled her eyes. Quite an achievement.

"What is it that you were pondering?" I shrugged again.

"What color were Carlisle and Alice's eyes before they were changed? Or Emmett's and Esme's? I only know yours and Edward's. Oh, and obviously Bella's." I rolled my eyes for no particular reason. Hey, rolling your eyes is the new thing. All the cool kids are doing it. It's like jumping off a cliff, but better.

"Why is it obvious to know what color Bella's eyes were?"

"Because the part of her life that I know, she was human, and anyway, Renesmee has her eyes." She stared at me for a second then shook her head.

"Okay. But why do you know what color mine and Edward's eyes were?" I shrugged.

"You told Bella, and Carlisle told Bella. The book was from Bella's point of view, so whatever you told her, I know now." I shrugged again. Completely blasé. She nodded and shrugged. I sucked in a big breath. She gave me a curious look, and then I launched into my topic.

"Soyounevertoldmewhyyou'rehereandI'mwonderingsospill!" Phew. Who knew I could say that so damn fast. I guess I didn't lose my fast talking skills. Sweet. Rosalie looked like she caught what I said.

"So you never told me why you're here and I'm wondering so spill." Emmett mumbled, repeating what I said. Why does he need to? He's a frigging vampire! And have you realized how many different ways there are to say 'fuck', there's fucking, frigging, fricking, freaking, fudging, and hacking. I honestly have no idea how anyone came up with that last one though. But, whatever, it's my favorite. It's hacking awesome!

Rosalie sighed exuberantly. Really, why do vampires bother sighing? They don't need to breathe! But I guess being without a sense of smell would be annoying. No flowery smells! Or coffee! I love my coffee. Yum…

"I'm here because it looks like you just might become one of us someday." Whoa! Can you say 'unexpected'? I can! "And I don't want this to be like I was with Bella." then she narrowed her eyes at me, "But that is assuming that you won't be begging to be changed. This is just a…precaution, if you will. And it's mostly because I feel like there's something inside of you that makes you more like us. Your freakish breakdown makes me think we might just end up having something in common." She took another deep breath, "Really, I just wanted to let you know that I don't…" she made a face before continuing, "_hate_ you." She made another face as though she was smelling something really bad. Like my brother's gym socks. Or his car that time that he left a banana in the back seat for a month. Ugh.

Rosalie straightened up and pointed a finger in my face, "But don't think that I'm all that fond of you either. Remember, just a precaution." I shrugged. Whatever she needed to get off her chest. It's not like she's going to need that precaution. Why would they change me? It's not like I'm all that special. I just know everything there is to know about them. Muah, ha, ha, ha, ha! (evil laughter) I am so evil, I know.

"Whatever, Rose. And besides it's not like you have anything to be jealous of." I shrugged again. She shrugged too. (it didn't make it past me that she didn't oppose my comment) I grinned, she frowned. Come on, Rose!

"So…" I grinned suggestively and raised my eyebrows while pulling out the word, "Does that make you my buddy?" She looked at me for a second before busting out laughing.

"You wish, kid." She gave one more giggle then turned to the window. Poo. Like Winnie the Pooh! Ah, I loved that show. And the Tigger Movie, that was cute. That honey loving yellow bear was so hacking awesome. (I used 'hacking'! He, he!)

Oh, back to reality. Rose turned around and glared at Emmett…who was flipping through my diary.

"Emmett! What the Hell?!" He looked up shocked at being caught in the act. "Why are you still reading that?!" He grinned sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes and snatched it out of his hand. Obviously he let me. I'm no superman. Or superwoman. Hey, don't you think she would get a wedgie from doing all those flips in a freaking leotard? I don't know about you, but I know I'd be a little more than uncomfortable.

Emmett put his head down, feigning ashamed. I snorted.

"Emmett, I don't really care all that much." He looked back up with a grin on his face.

"Good!" I grinned back. Who could be mad at Emmett?

"Come on, Emmett." Rose snapped. Shouldn't she be nicer to her husband? Eh, you know what? Forget it.

Emmett grinned at Rose and sprinted to the window giving me a heart attack (figuratively).

"Holy shit! What was that for?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"You could still see him, he was barely going fast." I gave her a 'shut the fuck up' look. She rolled her eyes again and just stepped out the window. Damn, only Rosalie could make stepping out a window look cool. Actually, anyone could make jumping out a window look cool. _You're jumping out a freaking window! _

I looked out the window. They were already out of sight.

Wow. That was weird and unexpected. I shook my head slowly and walked over to my bed. I sank into my pillows. Sigh. I love pillows. They're so soft. I'd write I utterly random poem about pillows, but that didn't turn out so well the last time. But that might have something to do with the fact that I kind of, well, might have been a little more than tipsy.

I flipped over and dug my face into the pillows and closed my eyes. I'm so tired. So…tired…

"_Become so tired so much more aware"_ I whispered into my pillow. I always sing myself to sleep. And this just happens to be the song I always sing. I whisper so quietly no one else can hear it, I can barely hear it. And I'm as close as it gets!

"_I'm becoming this all I want to do. Is be more like me and be less like you"_ That was the chorus. I could tell you it had nothing to do with me, but I'd be lying. I got even quieter for the next part.

"_And I know. I may end up failing too."_ I kind of hated that line but, I've been singing this song before bed for years, so I've got to sing it.

"_But I know…"_ It was an almost silent sigh. Then I breathed in deeply, almost unconscious before I said the last line of the little excerpt I always sing before bed. Other kids get milk and cookies before bed, I sing this song. Hey, everyone's different. I'm just stranger than most. J

"_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you…"_ I trailed off into unconsciousness. My last thought was: damn, I forgot the chocolate.

* * *

Yay pillows! They make the world go 'round! You know, I say a lot of things make the world go 'round, but isn't it just the sun's gravity? Hmm…I would ponder this further, but I have pillows to sleep on!

Go pillows! They're like marshmallows, just not eatable!

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope this satisfied your funny bones more than the previous chapters. And just as a little clue of it's significance, someone **_**might**_** just show up in future chapters. *hint, hint***

**Also, tell me what you thought of the movie. Personally, I didn't think it was all that great, but I was still laughing my ass off most of the time. Like, did anyone see Jasper dancing in the backround when Edward was trying not to kill Bella in the ballet studio? God, that was funny. **

**If you don't feel like giving me the play-by-play on your thoughts I've got a poll up you can vote for. I look at it sometimes, so whatever to that. **

**The first song was **_**The Sharpest Lives**_** by My Chemical Romance, the second was **_**Numb**_** by Linkin Park. The song last chapter was **_**Photograph**_** by Nickleback. **

**R&R**

**E. **


	11. another second day

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

Fuck, fuck, fucky, fuck, fuck, damn.

Wow, I feel like I'm in one of those bad _South Park_ re-runs. (Not the good ones, the bad ones)

Whoa, sorry, steering back on topic. Now, where was I? Ah, yes.

Fuck, fuck, fucky, fuck, fuck, damn.

I'm going to be late to school. Well, I'm going to be _later_ to school than I normally am. And it's my _second_ _day! _I'm screwed.

I threw on my clothes not totally paying attention to what they are. If I'm really all that close to being a Cullen, Alice probably will be prepared, considering she knows what I'm wearing. I went for the natural look today, just sliding on some brow eye shadow while gurgling mouthwash (I'm gifted in the ways of multitasking). Yum, it's orange Listerine, got to love that burn (not completely affirmative on the sarcasm here).

I jumped down the stairs, literally missing them, and running into the opposite facing wall in the process. Oh, hello wall. It's nice to see you again. And floor, it was a pleasure. I hope I won't be seeing you anytime soon.

I picked myself up and brushed off the dog hair that covered my jeans. Oh, so I'm wearing dark wash - almost black - jeans. 'Kay that's cool.

I slid into the kitchen at top speed on my socks. They were cute pink and purple polka-dotted black no-shows. What only made them cuter was that one dot was actually a gummy bear's face. Not telling which one!

While sliding into the kitchen I failed to factor in the island. Aka: I slammed into it. Ouch, that's going to hurt in the morning.

I bounced off the island and dived for the pop tarts. Yeah, that's right, I love my pop tarts. I've got iced strawberry. I don't want to hear it; iced strawberry is the best pop tart out of them all. Don't even say brow sugar. I will stab you in the jaw if you say brow sugar. Just see me later and I'll be the one stabbing people in the jaw. Come up, say hello, and I'll stab you in the jaw. (Diluted quote from a Dane Cook comedian act. Check it out, hilarious)

Score, got my pop tart! I didn't bother toasting it. I just grabbed my purse that I threw on the island after I had my little tête-à-tête with the floor.

I rushed my way out the door, praying to God that I didn't forget anything. I jumped behind the wheel of my cutesy car and revved the engine before slamming down on the gas and rejoicing in the sound of the tires protesting as the car screamed forward.

I grinned. Looks like I'm going to make it after all. Let's just pray that I don't have any unexpected problems. 'Cause I don't see traffic as being a problem here. I snorted. Traffic in Forks? It's like an oxymoron. Right up there with 'good morning'.

Then a silver car just about flew out of the trees and cut me off before slamming on their brakes.

"HOLY SHIT!" I slammed on my brakes not even caring that I could have just fucked up my brakes because I'm in fifth gear.

I ground my teeth together. Did I really just self prophesize myself? And I really wanted to be on time!

I opened my door and slammed it shut before making my way up to the offending silver car- not even caring who was in there.

I got up to the driver's window before stopping dead in my tracks. The window was rolled down and a now familiar face was looking back at me with a smug but slightly annoyed smirk on their face.

"You have GOT to be fucking me big time." Edward frowned.

"You have a serious potty mouth. You need to wash that out with soap. You know that men don't find that very endearing." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Like I give a shit what men find endearing. It's not like in nearing the end of my fertile years. I've got some good chances still ahead of me." He rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." I grinned.

"I know." He frowned again. Then Bella's head popped out from behind him and was suddenly leaning all the way over Edward's lap with her head out the window. Whoa, unexpected.

"Careful there, Bella, you know what Edward's probably thinking right now." She rolled her eyes. Edward didn't do anything, though. That's enough confirmation for me. I smirked at him. He didn't react. Boo, party pooper. "Wait, what's up with all the slamming of the breaks?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Ask Alice, and don't take too long, I don't want to be late." Bella said before disappearing back behind Edward who just shrugged. Ugh, annoying. I didn't want to be late either, that's why I went through all that rushing and the chatting with floors. Ugh, all wasted. But I do have a sudden song in my head.

"_Go ask Alice. When she's ten feet tall." _I grinned, Edward wasn't grinning.

"_And if you go chasing rabbits. And you know you're going to fall." _I got really happy all of a sudden and started belting out the lyrics,

"_Tell 'em a hookah, smoking caterpillar. Has given you the call. Call Alice. When she was just small."_ I stopped singing and froze. My head was spinning from all the eerie happiness. I'm dizzy. Whoa. I looked back up at the car. Edward was grinning now. But it looked suspiciously like he was making fun of me. Huff.

I heard chucking behind me. I turned around slowly, so as not to make the spinning worse. Alice was standing there in all her glory, shielding her giggles with her hand. Huff…again.

Then she just, kind of, jumped on me. Hugging me. Wow! Even more unexpected! I leaned back a little, and she let me.

"Okay, so what's with all the sudden boisterous happy feelings?" I inquired (I love that word!). I just about jumped out of my skin when I heard an unexpected voice come from behind me.

"I felt bad about yesterday, so I wanted to make up for it by making you happy today." I turned around to see Jasper still I the car with the window down, smiling kindly at me. I sighed. What did I expect? A serial killer? No, not a cereal killer. And who would want to kill cereal? What did it do to you?! The poor little wheat flakes were just floating in their milk, minding their own business, when, BAM! The cereal killer strikes again! Have to say, I've never seen the headline _Cereal Killer on the Rise, Ten Frosted Flakes Casualties So Far. _Sniff. Poor tiger. He was grrrrrrreat.

How the hell did I get on that subject? Back to reality. Well, kind of.

I cocked my head to the side and gave Jasper one of those 'raise one eyebrow, I'm questioning your sanity' faces.

"Why did you feel bad? Did you drive by an abortion clinic?" Edward snorted. Sounds like _someone_ doesn't like my humor. Well, tough!

Jasper shook his head solemnly.

"Oh, no. None of that, Mr. Whitlock." He got a confused look on his face, then a really far off look. What did I say?

"No one has called me 'Mr. Whitlock' in years." He didn't seem all that pleased that I had broken the streak now. Oops.

"Uh…" I fumbled for my superior vocabulary (snort, jk), "How about Major Whitlock?" His eyes snapped back from la-la land. Or wherever he went with those glossy eyes.

"No. This is not 1863. I'm not there, and I don't want to return." His tone was hard and cold. I took an unintentional step back. I wasn't afraid of him, per se; I didn't want to be too close to an empath that's giving off those kinds of emotions. Not really my trip down a waterslide, if you know what I mean. Which…you probably don't because I think like I talk, jumbled and random.

"Okay, Jazzy, that's my bad." He sighed and slipped his forefinger and thumb over the bridge of his nose to pinch it. I grinned. "You're like Ed!" He looked back up at me.

"Your emotions are so strange and…unexpected." I shrugged, still grinning.

"I'm like a pregnant woman with ADD, hormonal and jumping from one thing to the next. I guess that's what got her pregnant in the first place." I heard Alice's tinkling laugh from behind me (where she was still standing). Jasper sighed again.

"And what's with the nicknames? Can't you just call us by our regular names?" I mulled that over for him, or I pretended to. Then I shook my head and smiled lightly.

"I could…" I grinned, "But I'm not going to." He frowned, I held up my hand to signal that I shall be continuing my little vocal endeavor (aka: whatever the hell I'm saying), "I need to change it up, Jazz, get some excitement out of life. And you guys have such long names. Besides, all the girls have nicknames, why not you?" He stopped short.

"Esme doesn't have a nickname." I rolled my eyes. Psh, the male mind does not work wonders.

"Esme's name is already only four letters and easy. She doesn't need a nickname, and you don't know if I'll call her a nickname. You'll just have to wait and see." I shrugged and gave him my best mischievous/evil smile. Ha, ha, ha.

"Look, Bella has 'Bella' from 'Isabella', Alice's original name is 'Mary', and Rosalie has 'Rose' from her name. And your names are even _longer!_ 'Jasper', 'Emmett', 'Edward', all three are rather long names, you have to admit." He sighed again.

"Either way, it looks like I can't do anything about you calling me whatever it is that you plan to call me." I smiled.

"Nope!" I shrilled. BO' JANGLES! I'm going to be late!

"OH SHIT!" Edward tisk-tisked (not a word, but that's okay) at my cursing. I would have rolled my eyes if I wasn't so preoccupied with the fact that I'm going to be late on my _second day._ Make me want to scream!

"Do you curse this much in your mind as well?" I glared at Edward.

"I wouldn't be cursing if you weren't making me late to school. And remind me, why exactly that was?" I was dripping sarcasm. They just make me feel so…gr. There are no adjectives to describe my feelings. Edward rolled his eyes at my sarcasm and looked pointedly at Alice.

"As Bella said, ask _her._"

"Wow, sounds like you love your sister so much." He rolled his eyes again.

"Want to lay off the sarcasm a bit?" I shook my head.

"No thanks." I turned around to see Alice looking me up and down with a judging frown on her face. "So, Ally, what's the scoop?" She looked up and smiled.

"Ally. I like it!" I grinned a little, but mostly just rolled my eyes.

"The scoop?" I edged. She snapped her fingers, scaring the living hell out of me.

"I know exactly what you need!" She grinned mischievously before somehow grabbing me and getting me into my car in the same second. Damn, these vamps have some serious speed. Then I got clothes thrown on me. Of, course. It's Alice.

"I'm sorry, Ella, but you have horrible fashion no-no's going on." She shook her head at me. I looked down at my outfit. What? I thought I looked okay. I had a wicked amazing Aerosmith t-shirt on with my dark wash jeans that hugged my curves and my old beat up red converse. I actually did pretty well considering the rush I was in. But then again, I always wear a t-shirt (if I have one clean) and comfy jeans. I don't get those skinny jeans that don't let you sit down and make you feel like your ass is going to implode into your body any second. If they fit you, fine. But if you belong in a size three, don't buy a size one. You'll look like a hoochie mama. That's not the look for me. And my converse and I are just inseparable, so don't even try to go there.

"I'm not _that_ bad, right, Alice?" She looked down at me, thought for a second, then rolled her eyes.

"It's like Bella all over again. You look boring! A t-shirt and jeans?" She rolled her eyes again, "Honestly."

"Hey I don't work at a _Rocking Robin_, I have no flare quota. And besides, Aerosmith is cool." I looked over at Edward, aka: the music dude, for some support. Only to be shot down. He shook his head and sighed.

"Ella, just go with it. The sooner you let her change you, the sooner you get to school." I frowned at him. Way to throw me to the tigers! She might be a five-foot pixy-like tiger, but she has claws! Kind of.

I grumbled at the unhelpful vampires and pulled myself to the backseat which had just a bit more tint in the windows than the front. Alice squealed and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice, get in the car and drive. If you drive and I change in the back we can maybe make it to school on time." She smiled and nodded. Then she skipped over to the driver's side, slid in, and started up the car.

"Wait." I looked up from the hem of my Aerosmith t-shirt at Bella. "Can you even manage to change in the back of a moving vehicle?" I grinned at her and waved it off.

"I'm fine; I've done this a ton of times." Emmett started laughing.

"Like I said, not as innocent as we thought!" I turned to him and rolled my eyes again.

"No, Emmett, I meant for when I needed to change into track clothes and stuff like that." He stopped laughing and pouted.

"Really?" I giggled.

"Yeah, Emmett, really." He still pouted. Aw, he looks so cute like that. Like a gigantic little kid. I smiled and giggled again.

"Okay, okay, let's _go._" Looks like Bella's in a no-nonsense mood today. Wonder what's up her ass? Or what isn't. Ugh, never mind.

Everyone got into their separate cars i.e. Alice and I in mine, Rose and Emmett in Rose's, and Jasper, Bella, and Edward in Edward's incredible Volvo. I leaned back into my soft and fuzzy-ish seats as the cars zoomed forward. Sigh, time to change. I took off my t-shirt to reveal my black bra. No lace, sorry, but it's not like I really want anyone to see it right now, so I'm going for I simple. Then I grabbed the shirt Alice got me. It was light gray tube top that almost looked lavender and was low enough to show the top of my black bra (not counting the straps). But Alice told me to wear it, and it's just one day. I can make it. Sigh, I hope. I looked around for some pants, but there wasn't any.

"Alice? You want me to wear pants?" She giggled.

"Yeah, you can just wear the jeans you have one, they're nice. But change your shoes." Oh, well she likes my jeans. I looked at the shoes on the seat next to me. No. Way.

"Alice!" I had a winy voice. Yeah, I was complaining. "You want me to wear stilettos?" She mumbled something.

"Yes. Now, no complaining. You don't seem as clumsy as Bella was." I sighed and shook my head and sighed.

"No, I'm not clumsy. But I just don't want to wear stilettos. I'm not saying I can't walk in them, I'm saying I love my converse! I have separation issues!" She turned around and gave me a look.

"Separation issues?" I nodded. What? I'm allowed to love my shoes! They're awesome shoes! Alice sighed at my pouting face, "Just wear the stilettos and I'll buy you some new converse. It won't kill you." I raised my eyebrows at her. She'd really willingly purchase converse for me just to get me to wear her shoes for one day? Wow, I guess they're richer than I thought.

"You'll buy me converse? Really?" She nodded and grinned.

"You'll wear the shoes?!" I nodded slowly.

"You know that's kind of a waste of money." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged. Whatever. If she wants to waist her money, then who am I to stop her? I pulled off my converse. Aw, I'll miss you, shoes. Then I grabbed the stilettos sliding them on each foot. My toenails were painted midnight purple. They kind of shimmered in the light, but it doesn't look there'll be much light here in Forks.

"Ow!" Something hit me in the head. I looked down at the hurtful object in my lap. Lip gloss. Sigh. "Alice, lip gloss? I don't have a mirror handy, sorry." She turned around again. What's with them and not looking at the road? Do they _like_ getting into car accidents? Still mortal here!

"You'll put it on at school then." I sighed.

"Fine." I mumbled. Then I kicked my legs over the center between the driver and passenger seats and slid into the passenger seat. "Huff!" I landed not so gracefully on my butt. But that's what belongs on a seat! Your seat! Ha, lame…

The car pulled into the school lot just then. I hopped out of my seat and just about ran over to the driver seat to grab my keys and lock it.

"You know, you don't need to worry about someone stealing your car here in Forks. The population is 3,221, not exactly a big city." I shrugged.

"Force of habit." I turned around to find a boy that I don't know. Huh. He looked okay. He had pale skin (as many people here have) and dark brown tousled hair. He had that 'just rolled out of bed' look. That's cool. I'm not really for the gelled look. If you over do it, you always look either gay or desperate. And if you're trying to pick up chicks, I don't think you want to be either.

"Hi, I'm Devon." He smiled and reached out a hand for me to shake. I smiled a little and shook his hand. No need to be rude. "I'm going to go ahead and assume you're the new girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? What was the tip off? The fact that you get like one new kid every twenty years? Or that I'm tan?" He chuckled.

"Good points." I grinned. At least the boy has some sense of humor. Then Alice came up to me and handed me a leather bag. I gave the mysterious bag a questioning look, and then I turned to give the look to Alice.

"What's this?" She rolled her eyes.

"Makeup. Do you need help putting it on?" I rolled my eyes back at her.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I usually do put on a little makeup, Alice. I didn't have time today, though. But don't expect me to glob it on. I'm trying to be the first proud prostitute of Forks. That is assuming that there are no prostitutes in Forks. But if not, I don't want to be the first." She just looked at me for a second then turned away.

"You better use it before lunch!" She called over her shoulder as she skipped away to Jasper, grabbing his hand as he smiled down at her. I sighed and looked back up to the boy still standing over me.

"So you know her?" He had his thumb pointed back towards Alice's retreating form. I shrugged.

"Kind of." No need to get into any gory details. He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? They don't talk to anyone? How do you know them?" I frowned a little. Noisy much? Eh, I would have asked too. Heh, heh.

"It's a long story." Aka: butt the hell out. Or: not going to tell you. He caught the message and didn't ask anymore. Then he looked at my car.

"Nice car. Volkswagen Jetta. What year?" I smiled up at him. Looks like he knows his cars.

"'08." he smiled.

"Nice again. How do you get a hold of one of these in Forks?" I shrugged.

"You have to know the right people. Or not know." He got a completely cute confused look on his face. I just waved it off, "Don't worry about it. But I sort of need to get to class. So if you want to walk, that'd be great." I hinted. Once again, he got the message. But who wouldn't? I spelled it out for him. Ah, oh well.

We started walking towards building A.

"So what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Ugh, Algebra II." He looked surprised.

"You don't seem too happy about that." I nodded.

"I've already taken it. I should be taking Calculus, but Forks high, doesn't offer it." He seemed surprised.

"I'm taking Algebra II now too." I smiled and shrugged. Okay…was I supposed to be jumping with joy right now or something? "Ms. Harper's class?" I shrugged again.

"Sure. I don't know. I don't really pay all that much attention to teacher's names. Sorry." He gave a half shrug. What? I can't even get a full shrug? Way to flatter a girl.

"That's okay. I guess we'll find out." I nodded silently. We just walked on. I wasn't all that uncomfortable. But I don't think he's used to girls that don't care. He's obviously good looking, so I wonder why he's talking to me in the first place. But whatever. I'm not going to ask why just to stroke his ego. Like I said, I'm impartial.

"Can I sign your cast?" He asked. What? I looked down at my left arm still sheathed in plaster. Oh, forgot. I looked up at him and shrugged. Why not?

"Eh, sure. You got a sharpie?" He nodded and dug around in his bag while we walked on. I'm not stopping for anything. I don't need a detention. It's not like I won't get enough without them being from being tardy too often. Yeah, so I might be kind of a trouble maker. Whatever. It's not killing anyone. Right?

He finally fished out a sharpie just as we entered the math room. I took my seat in the back. I picked it out yesterday, and I plan to keep it all year. Back row is choice seating. Not giving that up.

Devon grinned down at me and help up the sharpie triumphantly as though he just won the Boston Marathon. Hello? You found a sharpie. Not exactly Nobel Prize worthy. Sorry. I leaned over my desk with my left arm out so he could sign it. He looked down and got caught in the fact that my top was _way_ too low for comfort. I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to sign it or what?" He blinked at me. Hello? I raised my eyebrows at him, "You awake in there?" He blinked again and shook his head. I'm going to go ahead and suppose that he's shaking off any, ahem, improper thoughts.

"Y-yeah." I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. He signed his name quickly and backed up a bit. I smiled at him trying to give off that polite vibe. Let's hope I'm succeeding. He gave me a lopsided grin and skittered off to his seat in the third row from the front. Ah, lame seating. Too close for comfort.

I sat down and pulled up my tube top a bit trying to avoid another boob shot. It doesn't look like I'm going to get to achieve that, the top is tight.

"Hello." I looked up at the guy sitting down beside me. He was okay as far as looks went. But he had something about him. He was giving me a sarcastic grin. He screamed _troublemaker_. No wonder he's sitting in the back. Looks like someone likes to play the practical jokes. Me like-y.

I grinned and nodded.

"Hey. I'm Ella." He nodded back, his sarcastic grin spreading.

"Matthew." I frowned. Matthew? Eh, boring name. He needs something more exciting for the look he's got going on.

"You got a nickname, Matthew?" He looked confused for a second and shook his head.

"Nah. Why?"

"You don't look lame enough to be a 'Matthew'. What's your last name?" He blinked at me and then chuckled.

"You're blunt, aren't you?" I shrugged, he chuckled again, "My name's Dwyer. Exciting enough for you?" I grinned. Dwyer. Sound familiar to you? It sure as hell does to me! I nodded.

"Hell yeah, Dwyer. Consider yourself named." He grinned again.

"Alright. You got a last name, Ella? Or do you like your namesake." I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Ella is already a nickname, but I'm keeping my original name very hush-hush, if you get where I'm coming from. Let's just pretend I don't have a last name, okay? It's Grace, but if you got something better, let me know. Don't call me Grace, 'kay?" He nodded and shrugged.

"Ella it is. I'm a little low on the creativity scale." I shrugged back.

"It's cool." His eyes traveled down to my left arm and then back up to me, looking a bit more frazzled.

"What's with the arm, Ella?" I frowned.

"Look, I don't know how things work around here, but I find that everyone is entitled to their secrets. Let's make this one of the many." He gave me an appraising look.

"You're a mysterious girl, Ella. You make my head spin."

"Well, it seems to me there are already enough things in Forks to keep it spinning for a while." He looked confused. I would be too. That sounded like I shot up this morning. Damn, I need to work on my talking skills.

The door slammed shut then. I snapped my head up to the teacher walking into the room. Not the same one as yesterday. Huh. Wonder what that's about.

"New girl, stand." Huh? The man stopped walking towards his desk and turned to me standing like a general in the military. What did I do now? "Did I stutter, new girl? I said _stand!_" Whoa, not arguing with that. I stood up quickly.

"New girl, you got a name?" I nodded slowly. I feel like if I move any faster he's going to explode on me.

"Yeah, I got a name." He scowled.

"You want to share it with the class." I shrugged.

"Eh, why not? It's Ella." He kept his scowl on.

"You being smart with me, new girl?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Isn't this an honors class?" There were a few stray chuckles but they stopped when they saw the look on Mr. General up there.

"I don't tolerate smartass behavior in my class. I don't know where you came from, and I don't care. But as far as I'm concerned you won't act that way again in my class. All the kids that go to this school need military training, straitens the back." I gave him a grin. Ah, hell no.

"Really? 'Because I've had military training, and I still like to slouch now and again." He looked really pissed. Uh, maybe I crossed some line I don't know about. But then his face changed. If he wasn't so freaky I'd think he was smiling.

"You have been in the military? How old are you, maggot?" I had to repress rolling my eyes.

"I'm seventeen. It was only a year when I lived in Massachusetts." He didn't change his expression much.

"How old were you, new girl?"

"Fifteen, right out of junior high." He appraised me.

"Fifteen? Why'd you leave?" Now I did roll my eyes, just a little.

"It's never a child's decision. But my experience was my own, as was everything preceding it." In all honesty, there were some things about that place that I liked. Mostly the fact that everything was no-questions-asked. Makes life easier, you know? And, damn, did anyone else notice how frightening of a math teacher this guy is? He's supposed to be teaching Algebra, not drafting kids!

Mr. General nodded curtly and turned on his heal to the chalkboard. Will I never get to learn his name?

He wrote something on the board then backed up.

"Answer the question, maggot." I looked at the board. He wrote a math question on there in scribbled hand writing. How did this guy pass education collage?

"Quantity two x plus nine, times quantity two x minus seven." He wrote _factor four x squared plus four x minus sixty three_ on the board. So I did. Ah, the ease of factoring trinomials, it is so boring, but somehow still makes the world go 'round. He narrowed his eyes a little. Wow, people at this school are really suspicious of new folks. Do I look like I plan on going on a killing spree through Forks or something?

"Is that your final answer?" Is this _Jeopardy?_ Yes it's my final answer! I just nodded for him. Damn, this guy needs some pills.

"It is correct." He didn't really have an expression on his face, he looked like robot man. "Open your books!" He barked like a dog. I took that as my cue to sit down. I leaned down in my chair and sighed. Phew, he didn't move me to the front.

* * *

Wow that was a random place to leave it. I feel nothing coming on at all. No cliff hanger or anything. This author is lame sauce. I need some foreshadowing or _something_. *snaps fingers* I got it!

Here is a bit of the next chapter to keep you biting:

"_Angel of little makeup has failed me." She got a really confused look on her face and cocked her head to the side slightly. _

"_Huh?" I shook my head and smiled a little. Heh, heh, Bella's confused. _

"_You, the angel of little makeup, has failed to save me from the demon in the form that is Alice." She smiled and giggled. _

"_Now you know how I felt." I wrinkled my nose. _

"_And why did I have to know that? Huh?" She just smiled and walked off. Gr, Bella, gr. _

So does anyone else get the feeling that was really random? Yeah, I just picked a random conversation that I'll be having. But wait! How do I know that I will be having this conversation? Can I see into the future?! Gah?!

Nah, that would be cool, though.

* * *

**Eh, ha, ha. **

**Sorry to all the Matthew lovers out there, but I know a **_**lot**_** of Matthews, so I find the name rather blah. One even happens to be related to me. **

**Does anyone else find it strange that I know SIX Matthews that are **_**all**_** good at math? I mean, they **_**all**_** take like AP math and they are **_**all**_** in the same class. Creepy? **

**But I do know another Matthew who is very…not so good at school. And not to be cliché, but he also happens to be on our state championship football team. Eh, whatever. **

**RANDOM MATTHEW FACTS CLOGGING UP A/N! GAH! **

**Also, I can't update until next week, so this is Happy Thanksgiving!**

**R&R**

**E. **


	12. no extracurricular activity here

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

I opened up my book to Mr. General's page number and pretended to pay attention to the class. I was more of dozing off and Mr. General was too busy scarring the other students to notice. I mean, what the hell is wrong with this guy? He literally frightens seventeen year old boys and then laughs like a school girl! I got to say, this class is a little strange.

_Bzzzit! Bzz, bzzzit! _

Ha, my butt vibrated! Ha, no, that was my phone.

Mr. General didn't even blink. Wow, oblivious much? I looked down under my desk to look at the text. It was from Alice. Weird…

_Hey! You bored? Me too! Don't forget the makeup! You could put on some lip gloss now! Do it. _

Ah! How can she be hyper and frightening in the same text? How can she be hyper and frightening in a text period?!

I sent her a text back quickly. The General was frightening the quarterback of our football team. Poor guy looked like he was about to wet himself.

_Gah! You scare Ella! Bella, the angel of little makeup, shall save me! _

I giggled a little, the angle of little makeup? Wow, I didn't even see that coming. Her return was faster than I expected. Those vamps and their crazy speed. Ha, speed.

I glanced around before I opened it. The General was still scaring the quarterback. Damn, maybe I should be paying attention to that, he looks really freaked.

_Angel of little makeup is occupied right now, so lip gloss it is! _

I'm not going to ask the obvious question after that text. Now that I've met Bella and Edward, I don't think that's really a 'need to know' kind of thing.

I just shook my head and leaned down to grab my bag. I flipped my hair on the way up and almost sputtered. Gah, my hair is so annoying; it's always getting in my face. Gr to the curls, gr!

I pawed through my purse for what must have been a solid seven minutes before I found that cursed lip gloss. Ooo, sparkly. I applied the sparkly smooth whatever the hell is in there on my lips. Why was I doing this again? Ah, yes, Alice.

I looked over at Dwyer, or what was it? Matthew? Icky, still don't like that name. Dwyer was looking at me weird.

"Do I have pen on my face?" I was drawing on my hand earlier when I was zoning out, it might have gotten on my face. He shook his head. Then what is it? "Why are you looking at me like that then?" His eyes widened and he looked back at Mr. General. What did I do now? Gr, this is like frustration on a stick!

I just shrugged and let it go. No biggie.

_Brrrrrrrr!_

Yes! The bell has rung! Freedom at long last! I jumped up and managed to become fully erect without hurting myself. Holy shit, I just realized how horrible that could sound if you take it the wrong way…No! Bad! Unclean thoughts, unclean thoughts!

I sped over to the hallway and took a big breath once I made it out of the dreaded Algebra class. I looked over at the quarterback who was walking right in front of me with his shoulders hunched. That guy is huge! He's got to be like seven feet and he can probably bench like two fifty. Huh, I wonder what got this guy so scared…you know what? I don't want to know. Shudder.

"What's up?" I looked up at the angel herself. I narrowed my eyes.

"Angel of little makeup has failed me." She got a really confused look on her face and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Huh?" I shook my head and smiled a little. Heh, heh, Bella's confused.

"You, the angel of little makeup, has failed to save me from the demon in the form that is Alice." She smiled and giggled.

"Now you know how I felt." I wrinkled my nose.

"And why did I have to know that? Huh?" She just smiled and walked off. Gr, Bella, gr.

Someone started laughing next to me. I glared up at them. Oh, Eddie. I grinned mischievously, but he didn't notice.

"I love her." Say what? Random much, big guy? He must have noticed my new signature confused-as-hell look. "I just thought it was rather humorous." I scowled.

"Well, I thought your face was rather humorous." He grinned.

"Is that really the best come-back you could think of? It's kind of pathetic." I shrugged and grinned again.

"Whatever, my man. I am off to thy gym."

"That's not how you use that word."

"Do not question thy neighbor!" I could almost feel him rolling his eyes as I cut him off.

"It's 'You shall not bear false witness against thy neighbor'. Not 'do not question thy neighbor'. But it's nice to know you know what it means." I shook my head.

"You scholar too much!" He shook his head again.

"That's not a verb."

"No questioning!" He snorted at my antics. Ha, he's just jealous he's not as strange as I am without even trying. Uh, is that even something that someone _can_ be proud of? I say it shall be, and so it is!

We entered the gym together. Huh (again)?

"Do you have gym this period?" He nodded.

"I switched to keep an eye on you." I grinned. Looks like I have secret that can burst someone's bubble.

"I don't have to participate in gym." He frowned.

"Why?" I grinned and shook my head. It must be annoying for him -- having to ask me.

"I'm not telling!" I sang it like I'm mother goose reincarnated into a bitchy teenager. Don't we all wish? His frown deepened and he started to shake his head slowly. Uh, does anyone else think that looks a little more than frightening? I do!

He opened his mouth to say something, but before I could process any words (I bet Mr. Vampire already said something in that super fast, super quite tone they have) he got cut off by the gym teacher blowing his whistle.

"Separate! Girls on left, boys on right! Let's go!" Another whistle blow, "Move those lazy butts!" You know, I don't think I can hear him. Maybe he should speak up. (note my sarcasm)

I walked up to said gym teacher and stated my case.

"Why? You got a reason for missing my class, girly? Huh?" I smiled. God, these teachers are annoying. Does anyone else feel like they'd rather be passed out with a killer hangover right now? (That is, if you don't already have a hangover. I don't know you! You guys could be serial killers for all I know! (Let's hope not))

"Well, my doctor said it wouldn't be a very good idea, but I could do it anyway." He frowned and started rubbing his chin. What? Does he think if he rubs his five o'clock shadow then the answer will magically appear on the top of his prematurely balding head?

"What would happen if you played? What? You'd puke or something?" I grinned, and then shrugged. This guy has no idea.

"Well there's like a twenty percent chance I'd _just_ puke." He frowned and got a wrinkle in his brow like it was taking a lot of concentration to figure out if he should take those chances. What the hell?! Doesn't that sound kind of stupid to you? And by kind of stupid, I mean _extremely_ stupid.

He rubbed his chin again.

"And what happens if you do more than puke?" I smiled my best eerie smile.

"Well, I could have a heart attack and end up in a coma. But that only has a forty percent chance of happening." Okay, so I'm stretching the truth a bit. Sue me! I _really_ hate gym. It's mostly the short uniform shorts, though. I'm not for showing that much skin to random people I don't know while jumping around bouncing things that don't need to be bouncing.

Mr. Preemie Balding Guy (I need a shorter name for him) frowned and shook his head a little too quickly.

"That doesn't sound too good." Really? What was your first guess? When I said I shouldn't be in gym, or when I said I could lapse into a coma? Damn. "Alright, you can sit out. Grab some bench over there." He pointed to the right side of the gym right by the locker rooms.

"Got it." I smiled at him and walked over to the bleachers. I don't get why he questioned me anyway. I have a freaking cast on my arm!

I sat down and the other kids started filtering into the gym from their respected locker rooms.

"Hey, Ella!" I looked up at some guy I don't know. What now?

"Yeah?" He stopped right in front of me and stood panting. That's really sad. He ran _across the gym. _I know I'm not supposed to run now, but I used to make two miles in fifteen minutes. And that's not even very impressive. This guy's really slow.

"Why you sitting out?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Do I know you?" He gave me a toothy grin.

"Nah, but I know you." Creepy much? My eyes widened.

"Uh…am I supposed to know what to reply to that?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No, I was just joking. Sorry, I'm not trying to be a creeper or anything." I gave a quick nervous laugh, "It's just that I know you're the new girl, and you came from Illinois. Chicago? That's the only city I really know from there." I smiled and shook my head. It was a fake smile, but whatever. Take what you can get, right?

"No. I was in Springfield, you know, the capital." He nodded. Eh, I'm not so sure he knew that.

"You guys had the Simpsons, right?" I smiled and shook my head.

"We did, but Springfield, Virginia beat it out of us for the movie." He grinned again and laughed a bit too hard. It wasn't that funny. "Are you okay?" He stopped laughing and just smiled. Okay…creepy…

"I'm going to go run now." I nodded slowly at him. He was grinning creepily (is that a word?) again.

"Okay…"

"Bye!" He sounded really enthusiastic, is he on drugs or something? Someone started laughing right behind me just then. He was quiet, but I could tell that he was trying to hold back the loudest of his laughter. Uh, I don't even know it's a 'he', but I have a hunch that it is.

"I see creepy Cal got to you." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Creepy Cal? What you talkin' 'bout, Eddie?" He grinned wider.

"The guy that you just talked to," He nodded his head at the retreating figure of that creepy kid, "The kids here call him Creepy Cal. I usually don't participate in petty name calling, but it's simply too appropriate a name to just ignore." I gulped rather loudly, I would have chuckled, but this guy sounds like he might be more than just your run of the mill creepy freshmen.

"Uh, why do they call him 'Creepy Cal' anyway?" He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"Didn't he just talk to you?" I nodded slowly. So? "He acts like he's bipolar and suffers from ADHD. But the strange thing is: he doesn't. He just acts like that for attention, he doesn't realize that he's getting attention, but it's bad attention. It's kind of sad, but when I hear the things that _boy_ thinks about my Bella…" he led off with an angry/annoyed look towards said _boy_. Hmm…that _is_ pretty sad, though. That is, if he really doesn't know what he's doing.

"What's his name?" Edward looked back at me.

"Calvin Hobbs." I snorted.

"Seriously? Calvin Hobbs? What's his middle name? And?" Edward chuckled.

"No, it's Jacob, but it would be rather funny if it was And." I chuckled.

"Yeah." Sigh, this guy doesn't deserve that. I shall find a way to make it all better! I can be the angel of undeserving stereotyped students. I will be the angel of USS. God, I'm like the angel of boating! Lame sauce…

But Calvin Hobbs? Damn, he's like a cartoon tiger! Hmm…cartoon tiger…What was I thinking of again? Eh, doesn't matter.

"So are you sitting out too?" He shrugged, and then shook his head.

"No. But we're running today, I figured I could let the humans have their head start." I grinned at him.

"So cocky." He shrugged again.

"It happens." I smiled and shook my head, so cocky. I sighed, sigh. "What's wrong?" I looked up and Mr. Vampire (aka, Eddikins).

"You're running. I love running, the free feeling of it. I feel the power, the strength; I hate it when I have to stop. But now I can't even start." He looked confused.

"What's wrong with you anyway? Carlisle didn't tell us anything." My grin returned.

"So the vampire doctor was keeping the cat in the bag? Hmm…interesting." He frowned.

"Are you not going to tell me?" I grinned back at his frown, oh no, not giving up that kind of info, Eddie. I shook my head.

"No way in hell." He deepened his frown.

"I've been to Hell, you can tell me." I raised one eyebrow. "What?"

"You haven't been to Hell. You didn't actually die like that." He huffed. Ah, ha! Ella has guessed correct!

"It's just strange that you know so much about me." I shrugged.

"Eh, it happens," He frowned.

"No it doesn't." I grinned, and then shrugged again.

"Yeah, I know." He huffed again. Eddie huffed, and he puffed, and he blew the house down. He's like a wolf! Oops, probably doesn't want to be compared to a wolf. Oh, well.

Edward sighed. What's wrong Mr. Vampire? Did you drink some bad blood? Or Blue Blood! Hmm…Blue Blood…That's like rich Upper East Side people in Manhattan, right?

"You know this is probably like the fourth school I've been to since I started high school. Isn't that kind of strange? I mean, most people go their whole lives in the same school, never changing, never living a new life. And I've had four new chances just within these last three years. Strange…" I stared at the wall all through my rambling. Edward was silent so I looked up at him. He was giving me a look that made me think I'm insane.

"So when do your treatments start?" I glared at him. He laughed, "Only joking, Ella, only joking." I huffed at him. Gr, Edward, gr.

Mr. Bald-o blew his whistle and Edward ran off at his human speed.

"I'm not crazy, Edward!" I yelled after him. He just laughed, and I swear I saw like seven girls give me dirty looks. Jeez, chill out, girlies, no big deal going down, he's still married. Not that they know that…

Mr. Bald-o gave me a look and turned back to the class. I just rolled my eyes at his shining cranium. Damn, does he wax that thing? Snort.

I looked around at all the people running laps around the gym. A lot of the girls didn't look very happy to be there and were frowning and panting hard. Pathetic. I spied Jessica near the end looking particularly beat. I raised one eyebrow at her when I noticed she was just back there to watch a specific boy shake his ass as he ran his laps also near the end because of a late start. Hmm…wonder who it is… (Not serious)

I rolled my eyes. But he _is _really hot, and she doesn't exactly know he's married (not that that would stop her) and she's not hurting anyone… (except Bella) so, what the hell? HE'S HOT. And he knows what she's thinking. Oh, god, this is going to be funny.

I looked at Edward's face and his expression made me think he just smelt something not so sweet. I covered my hand with my mouth so I could laugh without him seeing, even though he could hear me. Eh, he can't do anything about it.

"Hmm, Edward, someone likes the view." I chuckled under my breath. I didn't miss the glare he shot at me while taking a turn. Ha-ha, that's what you live with for being attractive. Not that I'd know, but it's still funny!

Mr. Bald-o blew his whistle just then and yelled for everyone to line up in front of him. He motioned for me to join in too. I shrugged and followed the stream of sweaty kids to the gym master.

"Okay, so welcome to school, kids, since I didn't get to be here yesterday. I'm sure you were all really sad about that." He paused and waited for affirmation from us. He was disappointed. I snorted. He must really think he is a gym god (whatever the hell that means). "So we'll be playing tennis for the next two weeks." He turned to look at me for a second, "It looks like you'll have a free period until we move on because of your cast. Not exactly good for playing tennis." I nodded off handedly. He turned back to shouting at us as a whole.

"So you'll all bring a tennis racket from home because the school cut our funds this year and the old rackets just aren't going to cut it this time. Alright?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing his great tirade, "And be prepared with uniforms and all that, understand?" He barked the last word and we all responded with the kind of collective 'YES' that sends shivers down your spine. Ugh, gym. "DISMISSED." That's my cue to get the hell out of here. But, alas, I'm not so lucky.

"Miss Grace, a moment?" I turned around and took a deep breath. I plastered on my best I'm-so-glad-to-be-talking-to-you smile.

"Yes?" He nodded gruffly.

"You are to report to room 243 for free period for the next two weeks, understood?"

"Yes." He nodded again.

"Mr. Gates will be your chaperone, treat him with respect." I just nodded like a good girl and he let me go. I took a deep breath the second I got out of the stinky gym. Ah, the smell of sweat and tears, not my favorite. Really, how to people stay in that gym all day and not vomit between classes? I shrugged and looked back at my time table. Third period Spanish. Ah, que hablo español sólo un poco. I speak Spanish only a little, but I don't think I'll die in that class. I wonder who will be in my class…

I felt my butt buzz again. I giggled. What? Don't you giggle when your butt buzzes? Oh my god. That sounds _so_ wrong. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

I pulled out my red Razor. Three texts from Alice. Of course.

_Why aren't you in gym? Huh? _

_Ha! Eddie is so silly. _

_PUT ON YOUR MAKEUP OR ELSE. _

Wow. A bit of a contrast there. I don't really want to know what the 'or else' is. So I slipped into the bathroom (after I somehow located it in this jungle) and dabbed on some lip gloss, eye shadow, and mascara. But not too much. Don't want to look like a drag, here!

I slipped into Spanish just as the bell was ringing and my teacher looked up and clucked her tongue at me. What are you a chicken? Yeah, I know I'm late, that doesn't make you a chicken! Why do you want to be a chicken, huh? KFC may taste good, but I don't think I'd want to be the chicken in _that _equation, even if I get to be covered in sweet and sour sauce. You can do that in you own time!

She frowned and motioned for me to take a seat. I did a quick span a decided on the desk that was close to the back but not quite the back row.

I was halfway to my seat when I noticed who sat right behind me. Huh, Renesmee. Interesting… (rubbing hands together in a plotting way)…

"Hola y acogida a clase de español. Mi nombre es Señora Ruiz. Usted puede llamar a mi Señora, OK?" [Hello and welcome to Spanish class. My name is Mrs. Ruiz. You all may call me Señora, OK?] We all nodded like good little monkeys and replied with a chorus of 'Sí Señora'.

She plunged right in to the next year's plans and handed out a synopsis of The Plan. I barely paid attention and instead kind of wavered off until I felt a hard jab in my back which caused me to literally yelp. I feel like a puppy.

I turned around to look at the person behind me, forgetting that it was Renesmee and she just smiled at me like she didn't just stab me with a pencil.

"What the hell?" I hissed at her. She looked pointedly forward and I glanced at my desk. There was a neatly folded piece of paper. I opened it up.

_I see Alice got to you. Ha. And now it seems I won't be alone when my parents are forcing food down my throat today. __J_

I chuckled at her note. But, gosh, I hope she's kidding about the food thing. I'm not exactly a heavy eater. I grinned and stopped paying attention to class again (not that I ever started), eh, who cares? Look what I've got going on right now. Not exactly as boring as last year if you ask me…or anyone.

* * *

Ha! Jealous!

* * *

**So, guys HUGE APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!** **I just spent a good couple hours finishing this off for you guys and I'm hoping you got my note that I left on my profile, but if not, sorry about that. I didn't exactly have time, or a way to write the last couple of weeks. Really Sorry! **

**I'll try to do better and I love you guys! **

**R&R**

**E. **


	13. eatery adventures

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria for the second time at this school. Well, it's not so different, considering that was yesterday, I guess that is to be expected. Except this time I do have a difference, today I know who I will find within the daunting confines of this particular eatery. Snort, eatery.

I left my A.P. history class a few seconds ago and I was not disappointed when it came to who was in the class…well that depends on you definition of 'disappointed'.

Although I didn't have any of our favorite lovely vampires, I did have the great pleasure of sitting through an hour of The Great War with Jessica Stanley and Abby Crowley sitting behind me and obnoxiously gossiping. I never thought I would be grateful for a teacher's presence as much as I was the second Mr. Watson came up behind them and yelled in their ears to 'shut up and pay attention'. Can you say 'favorite teacher'?

But alas, my fate was saved as the lovely Matthew Dwyer consoled my bruised patience by getting himself placed in the seat next to me when he arrived late to class. I didn't bother asking _why _he was late; the fact that I had a diversion from _them_ was enough.

As my thoughts wavered back to the present task (i.e. getting some delicious (or not so delicious) sustenance for my hungry belly), I walked into the food line and frowned at my decisions. I could have gray slop (tempting…), brown slop (very appetizing), yellow slop (enticing the curiosity), green slop (…), or blue slop (what the fuck?). I quickly decided to take my life into my own hands and ordered a bottle of coke. I know I know, it was risky, but what can I say? I'm a dare devil.

After accomplishing _that_ (there are no words), I gazed into the swarming careen (swarming with what? I don't want to know). Before I even got the chance to choose a seat of my own I felt a tugging on my arm that I could sense was trying very hard not to just break off that arm.

"Alice, I would prefer to keep that arm, if it isn't too much trouble." I looked at the pixie smiling at me and glance down pointedly at my arm. She just shrugged and started pulling me in the direction of a vacant table. "Where are we going, Alice?"

"To our table, of course. You didn't think we would let you just sit alone today, did you? Of course not. And don't think I don't know you would, because I do." Damn pixie. What did I do to no longer attain the rights of walking to a table _without_ someone pulling me?

The second we sat down I looked around at the suddenly still cafeteria. Is it just me or does everyone seem a little wary? Could this be because of my sitting with a Cullen? No, of course not. (yeah, right.)

I leaned over to Alice to whisper (just because I know I don't have to lean doesn't mean I don't like to pretend I do!), "Psst, Alice, do you feel like everyone is staring at you?" She just looked at me shocked and stared. I stared back. It took us a second to burst out laughing. We were still sitting there in hysterics when the cafeteria went back to normal but I felt someone approach.

"So, are you going to let us in on the joke or am I going to have to guess?" I stopped laughing and looked up at Emmett who was looking down at me. Why must everyone be so tall? Why?

"I asked Alice if she felt anyone was staring at us." He gave me a blank look.

"Why is that funny?" I shrugged.

"Because we started laughing." We just stared at each other until someone sighed dramatically and sat down.

"Emmett, just let it go. Who knows what goes through that mind. I pity Edward sometimes." I turned toward Rosalie and stuck out my tongue. She just looked at me and I just stared at her. Is this the day for staring contests? Beast! I got this!

"Rosalie, stop thinking that, please." I turned to Edward with my tongue still sticking out and popped it back in while smiling. I must look strange, but hey, that's what I'm here for!

"What she thinking 'bout, Eddy? Hm?" He gave me a level look.

"She's thinking of ways to kill you without getting the rest of us mad at her." I smiled, ah Rosalie.

"And how is she doing?" He shrugged.

"It's not going to work." I smiled at him. Inside, I don't really feel like dying today. I mean, in a few years maybe. But right now, dying just not really in my agenda, you know?

"MOM!" _That_ exasperated yell could only come from one vampire here. (And I know what you're thinking, no, it's not Edward)

"RENESMEE! What?"

"If you're going to make me eat human food, then you better make Ella eat it too. This stuff is disgusting." Bella glanced at me while she sat down, and then looked back at Renesmee.

"Honey, I can't make Ella eat, she's not my daughter, like you are. Now, it makes us look much more human if even one of us is eating. And you know you can. Plus, I'm sure some foods taste good. I remember enjoying chocolate, why don't you eat some of that?" Renesmee frowned and looked at me.

"If you eat some of this shit, I'll eat some too." My eyes just about popped out of my head. I don't think so, I don't know about you, but I don't really enjoy the idea of eating shit of any kind, especially when you don't know where it came from or how the hell the people giving it to you got hold of it.

"Sorry, Ness, but eating shit just isn't on my day-planner. Maybe next week." She frowned at me.

"I thought you guys would back me up. Come on." She turned to Edward, "Dad, didn't you ever make mom eat something when she said she wasn't hungry even though she's not your daughter?" Edward cringed.

"Please never make me think of Bella as my daughter ever again, Renesmee. And Bella's my wife it's a different situation."

"She wasn't your wife when she was human." Nessie pointed out.

"She also didn't need to pretend she was human, now eat your food." Edward attempted to end that conversation, but I don't really see that happening, judging from the look in Renesmee's eyes. That is one scary picture. Remind me to never get Renesmee that mad at me, please.

I grinned at her just as Emmett looked down at my coke.

"Hey, don't humans need to eat more than that to stay alive?" I frowned and shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, but that stuff they serve here doesn't look edible enough for me to consume safely." They all gave me blank looks now. "What? Have you seen that crap? It's just varying colors of slop. And I _do not _want to know what they put in it to make that blue colored shit." Shudder.

Edward raised one eyebrow. Cool beans, I want to do that too. Take note that I will be practicing that later. One eyebrow rise, nope. One eyebrow rise, nope. Ah, third times the charm, one eyebrow raise, damn it.

Okay, back to the conversation.

"If you hate the food here so much, why don't you just bring food from home? I see children do that quite often within the confines of this learning facility." I just stared at him. Seriously? 'The confines of this learning facility'? You can just say school. It means the same thing!

"Eh, I don't like getting up early enough to pack a lunch, and I don't trust that if I pack one the night before that my brother won't eat it as a midnight snack I will be out one turkey sandwich…" Hm… turkey sandwich, I could go for one of those. Maybe from the Feed Store…or Head West Subs….wait, are those just local restaurants? Who knows, but they are tasty….yum, turkey….

"Ella, Ella!"

"What, what?!" I stared at Alice who was waving her hand in front of my face. She was frowning.

"What were you thinking about? Your mind totally when AWOL on us. And Edward wasn't much help, just staring at you like you were insane when Bella let him in your mind." I glared at Eddy. Hey, those are good sandwiches!

"I don't think I have ever craved a toasted turkey and Swiss sandwich before. I don't even know what that is." I grinned. Yum, that sounds good….

"Whoa, whoa! Don't go anywhere, Ella. It looks like you like your food; we don't have to worry about you." I frowned at Alice.

"A girl can take offense to that, you know." She shrugged.

"Stop dreaming about food, and I won't be able to offend you." My frown deepened. I'm still offended. *pout*

Suddenly someone walked up to our table that I would have never expected to approach. Both of my eyebrows rose (I was going for one, but desperate times call for desperate measures!) in surprise.

* * *

**I apologize profusely for the delay; I did not realize that my school work and new theater practices from 5:30-10pm were going to take such a toll on my free time. But that was an obvious miscalculation. Spring break is coming up, though, and my mom is thinking about making us stay in town, which would be pretty boring, but it would allow me some time to work on this story. **

**Also, sorry for the briefness of this chapter, I just typed this up as I'm sick from school today, giving me free time. I'll get back to napping now! :P **

**Love you ;) **

**R&R**

**E. **


End file.
